Les deux mondes
by MariaJuana
Summary: HP6 SDA Précédemment sur TWWO Harry, qui se remet difficilement de la mort de Sirius, devra faire face à de nouvelles révélations et de nouvelles situations , plus éranges, et parfois plus terribles, que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là...
1. Annonce

Bienvenu à tous et à toutes !  
Je reposte ici ma fiction "Les deux mondes" qui était auparavant publiц╘e sur le site The Wizard World Online (TWWO) qui va fermer. Attention, cette fiction est un "Cross-Over" entre l'univers "Harry Potter" (JK Rowling) et "Le Seigneur des Anneaux" (JRR Tolkien). Elle a été commencé il y a plus de quatre ans, et elle est maintenant finie (depuis quelques temps déjà). La suite, "Les guerres de la Lumière" est en cours de rédaction, avec l'aide et les corrections de Mélissa, que je tiens à saluer et à remercier.

"Les deux mondes" sont mes premiers "vrais" écrits, et je dois avouer que les premiers chapitres... enfin à mon sens. Je ne dis pas que les autres sont super-géniaux, mais il y a quand même quelques changements !  
Je ne modifierai pas les chapitres (à part les fautes d'orthographe qui sont plus nombreuses que je ne l'aurai cru, je n'avais pas de correctrice à l'époque !), donc si vous avez déjà lu les deux mondes, vous pouvez directement passer à la lecture des guerres de la lumière.

Le style n'est pas du JK Rowling ou du Tolkien, bien évidemment, et certains événements qui interviennent au fur et à mesure de cette fiction peuvent être étranges voire dérangeants... mais c'est comme ça !

Cette fiction a été commencée avant la publication des tomes 6 et 7, qui ne sont donc absolument pas pris en compte. Je dois avouer que par "flemme", j'ai également tronqué la fin du Seigneur des Anneaux : Frodon, Gandalf et les elfes n'ont jamais quitté la Terre du Milieu... c'était une feinte......... (quoi c'est pas bien ? Non mais ! Privilège de l'auteur ! NA !)

Poster à l'heure actuelle, alors que les deux derniers tomes de la saga "Harry Potter" sont parus, et sans doute étrange, mais je tiens à finir "Les guerres de la Lumière", et pour cela il vaut mieux que je poste "Les deux mondes", sinon on ne comprend plus rien à l'intrigue !

Je dois vous avouer que de nouveaux personnages entrent en scène, effaçant quelques peu certains des anciens. Bien qu'il soit plus simple de repartir d'univers existants que d'écrire le sien ; il est extrêmement difficile (sinon impossible) de passer après JK Rowling et JRR Tolkien tant dans le jeu et le caractère des personnages que dans les descriptions et les dialogues. L'histoire, au fil des chapitres, ne se focalisera plus seulement sur Harry. Hermione deviendra également un personnage central.

Pour finir, un petit (très court) "résumé" (ou plutôt une introduction : on va quand même pas tout révéler !) de cette fiction "Les deux mondes" :  
"Les jeunes sorciers font leur rentrée à Poudlard, alors qu'au dehors la guerre commence, avec son lot de mort et de destruction. Harry, qui se remet difficilement de la mort de Sirius, devra faire face à de nouvelles révélations et de nouvelles situations , plus étranges, et parfois plus terribles, que tout ce qu'il avait vêcu jusque là.  
Qui sont Néris et Elicia ? D'où viennent-ils ? Pourquoi y a-t-il plusieurs prophéties ? Quels sont ces secrets terribles que lui cache Dumbledore ? Et surtout, quand pourra-t-il être enfin heureux "  
Voilà bonne lecture à tous, et comme dirait mes amis canadiens : Enjoy yourself !


	2. Prologue

Note : je reposte ce chapitre, et je reposterai les suivants au fur et à mesure. En effet, ces chapitres sont corrigés par Alice, que je remercie vivement pour son travail ! Je remercie et salue mes deux correctrices : Alice et Mélissa. Si vous ne laissez pas de review pour l'histoire, laissez-en pour mes correctrices qui font un boulot formidable !

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Une personne étrange entra. Elle était vêtue d'une cape qui la dissimulait entièrement. Elle s'approcha lentement du bureau où était assis un homme qui semblait avoir plusieurs centaines d'années, à la lueur de la bougie. Ce dernier fit signe à la silhouette encapuchonnée et elle s'assit.

- On se rencontre enfin, murmura le vieillard. Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Je dois vous l'avouer.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer professeur Dumbledore, même si j'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances.

- Je sais.

Il s'interrompit un moment, puis reprit :

- Vous avez compris pourquoi je souhaitais vous voir ? Ma lettre, l'année dernière, relatait des événements terribles. Cependant aujourd'hui les choses ont évolué. Des périodes encore plus effrayantes se préparent. Le fait que le retour de Voldemort soit maintenant rendu public a compliqué la situation. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous pouvez maîtriser ce sorcier.

- Vous connaissez les risques, je suppose. De plus, la guerre va reprendre chez moi.

- Certes, répondit Dumbledore. Et je sais que ces deux faits sont étroitement liés. Si je ne pensais pas que c'était de la plus haute importance, je ne vous demanderais pas de m'aider. Mais il est très important de protéger cette école, et de combattre ici les forces du mal. Car si l'un ou l'autre côté tombe, c'est la fin pour tous les peuples libres.

La silhouette acquiesça. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir que le jour commençait à poindre.

- L'Ordre du Phénix ne pourra pas, à lui seul, faire face à cette menace, reprit Dumbledore. Même avec l'aide du Ministère nous ne parviendrons que difficilement à arrêter tout ça. Une seule personne le peut. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour parvenir à nos fins, de votre aide et de celle de la Confrérie Invisible.

L'homme, face à Dumbledore, rejeta sa capuche. Le professeur pu alors découvrir le visage de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci semblait jeune, très jeune même. Son visage avait les traits tirés, ses cheveux noirs descendaient sur son front.

Il émanait de lui une puissance à la fois rassurante et terrifiante.

- Très bien. Vous aurez mon aide, ainsi que celle de la Confrérie. Mais je dois vous mettre en garde. Je ne fais pas vraiment cela pour ce monde.

- La vengeance est quelque chose de dangereux, répondit Dumbledore. Mais je comprends. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Allez-y.

- Vous m'avez cru quand je vous ai annoncé son retour. Pourquoi ne venir que maintenant ? Pourquoi la Confrérie ne s'est-elle pas engagée avant dans le combat ?

- La situation chez moi a changé. Nous avons connu quatre années de calme et de bonheur depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais le péril est revenu. En même temps que Jedusor. Notre tâche était avant tout de protéger les Passages, et de tenter de maîtriser la situation. Mais nous avons envoyé plusieurs personnes ici, qui nous tenaient informés.

- Pourquoi venir maintenant ? demanda encore Dumbledore.

- Les raisons. Il y en a plusieurs. Votre appel… La vengeance également, comme vous l'avez appelée. Mais la raison primordiale est que si la guerre doit être menée, c'est ici qu'aura lieu la bataille la plus importante. Cependant, mon cœur reste là-bas. Je devrais souvent m'y rendre.

Dumbledore hocha doucement la tête.

- Je dois vous le demander encore une fois professeur, reprit le jeune homme. Vous connaissez les risques ?

- Oui. Mais ce ne sont que des risques, rien de plus. Je vous fais confiance.

- Merci. Bien, si vous m'expliquiez maintenant ce que vous attendez de moi ?


	3. Chapitre Premier

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Alice. Merci à elle !

* * *

**Partie I**

**Les nouvelles rencontres**

Chapitre Premier

_Vacances, BUSE et lettres : quotidien d'un élève sorcier_

« Sirius, Sirius !!

- Harry non, on ne peut plus rien faire. C'est fini pour lui. »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait le visage mouillé de larmes. Sa cicatrise le picotait.

_Encore un rêve…_

Depuis trois semaines qu'il était rentré, il faisait inlassablement le même rêve toutes les nuits. Il se rallongea en soupirant. Qu'était-ce le pire ? Rêver de Sirius, ou entrer dans les pensées de Voldemort ? Il ne pouvait répondre à cette question. Le fait était que depuis la mort de son parrain, le lien magique qui le liait à Voldemort s'était à la fois épaissi et rétréci. Il ne pénétrait plus dans les pensées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais le lien qui les unissait avait pris toute sa mesure lorsque Dumbledore lui avait révélé la prophétie. Mourir ou tuer ? Tel était son destin. Harry essaya de chasser l'image de Sirius qui revenait, toujours plus forte, et se recroquevilla pour dormir.

Lorsqu'il descendit le lendemain matin, sa famille était déjà attablée. Il salua son oncle, sa tante et son cousin d'un geste de la tête et prit place à la table. La tante Pétunia lui donna son assiette sans rien dire.

Depuis les menaces de Maugrey, que l'oncle Vernon avaient prise très au sérieux, la famille Dursley évitait de dire du mal de lui quand il était là, et essayait même d'être aimable, ce qui était quasiment impossible.

L'oncle Vernon qui lisait son journal se tourna brusquement vers Harry, et le regarda d'un air effaré.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le jeune homme.

L'oncle Vernon semblait sur le point de piquer une crise. Mais la sortie attendue ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, il fit passer le journal ouvert à Harry. Celui ci, intrigué le prit et tomba sur l'article qui avait causé un choc à son oncle.

Une photo de Sirius, immobile bien sur, côtoyait un article dont le titre était suffisamment évocateur :

« Les autorités de Scotland Yard s'étaient trompées. La mort d'un innocent ».

Harry reposa le journal. Bien sûr. Trois ans auparavant, le Ministère de la Magie avait prévenu les autorités moldues de la fuite de son parrain, et celles-ci l'avaient fait passer pour un criminel dangereux. Cependant, Harry ne percevait pas la nécessité pour Fudge de le faire innocenter dans un journal moldu. Ceux-ci avaient déjà dû oublier Sirius depuis bien longtemps. Les journaux sorciers avaient, eux, consacrés plusieurs articles à sa mort, relayant les regrets et les excuses du Ministère. Comme si c'était important maintenant.

Sans un mot, Harry rendit le journal à son oncle, et monta dans sa chambre sans finir son petit déjeuner. Hedwige était revenue. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il recevait presque quotidiennement des lettres de ses amis. Ron et Hermione, mais également Lupin, ou d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Ces lettres ne lui apportaient guère d'informations, mais elles lui procuraient néanmoins un certain réconfort. Il répondait à chacune, l'esprit ailleurs, et donnait souvent des nouvelles à Maugrey. Harry n'avait pas oublié non plus les menaces de l'ex-Auror, et même si revoir des membres de l'Ordre le ravirait, il appréhendait la réaction des Dursley.

Aussi, quand Harry s'approcha d'Hedwige pour récupérer la lettre qu'elle portait, il fut surpris de voir le sceau de Poudlard sur l'enveloppe. Son cœur fit plusieurs bons dans sa poitrine. Les résultats des BUSES. Il n'y avait plus pensé depuis son retour à Privet Drive.

Il ouvrit précautionneusement la lettre, tandis que sa chouette regagnait sa cage.

« Monsieur Potter, Harry James,

Nous vous communiquons vos résultats de BUSE ainsi que la liste des matières que vous pourrez étudier l'année prochaine :

Résultats :

Métamorphose : Effort Exceptionnel

Sortilèges : Effort Exceptionnel

Défense contre les forces du Mal : Optimal

Potions : Effort Exceptionnel

Soins aux créatures magiques : Effort Exceptionnel

Histoire de la magie : Acceptable

Divination : Piètre

Astronomie : Acceptable

Botanique : Acceptable »

Harry s'assit à son bureau. Il avait obtenu 8 BUSE. C'était au delà de ses espérances. Cependant, l'Effort Exceptionnel en Potions ne serait pas suffisant pour Rogue.

Il lut le reste de la lettre tout en songeant au métier à envisager s'il ne pouvait être Auror.

« Pour votre entrée en sixième année vous pourrez suivre les cours suivants :

Métamorphose : Professeur M. McGonagall

Sortilèges : Professeur E. Flitwick

Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Professeur S. Rogue

Potion : Professeur F. Obryan

Soins aux créatures magiques : Professeur R. Hagrid

Histoire de la magie : Professeur Binns

Astronomie : Professeur A. Sinistra

Botanique : Professeur C. Chourave

Parmi ces matières vous devez en choisir au moins la moitié pour la préparation de vos ASPIC. Nous attendons votre réponse au plus tard avant le 15 Août. Au delà de cette date, les professeurs auront toute autorité pour choisir à votre place.

Bonnes Vacances,

Cordialement,

Minerva McGonagall »

Harry dû relire plusieurs fois la lettre. Rogue, Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Dumbledore avait-il perdu la tête ? Néanmoins, cela lui permettrait de suivre les cours de potions, que le professeur McGonagall avait dit primordiaux pour la carrière d'Auror.

Il se hâta de répondre à la lettre, choisissant la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les Potions, les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et la Botanique. Il hésita longuement sur l'Astronomie, mais l'abandon de cette matière lui permettrait d'avoir moins de travail et de pouvoir consacrer une soirée de plus au Quidditch.

Il s'approcha de la cage d'Hedwige et la caressa un moment avant de lui confier la lettre.

« Porte ça au professeur McGonagall, d'accord ? » Elle hulula doucement puis s'envola par la fenêtre. À ce moment là, un petit hibou entra dans la pièce. Harry reconnut le hibou de Ron. Il se dépêcha de détacher la lettre et commença à la lire pendant que le hibou voletait partout dans la pièce.

« Coucou Harry !

J'espère que tu vas bien depuis ta dernière lettre. J'ai reçu les résultats des BUSE. J'en ai obtenu 6. C'est pas mal mais apparemment pas suffisant pour ma mère qui n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faudra que je travaille plus sérieusement cette année. Je sais pas si tu as reçu tes résultats, en tout cas c'est Rogue qui donnera les cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Dumbledore, mais comme dirait Hermione, il doit avoir ses raisons.

Je t'écris également pour te dire que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre viendront te chercher dans la journée pour que tu passes la fin des vacances avec nous au quartier général. Nous y allons cette après midi. Maman voulait que tu viennes au Terrier, et je suis d'accord avec elle sachant ce que représente cette maison pour toi, mais Dumbledore a dit que tu serais plus en sécurité là-bas.

On se verra donc ce soir, Hermione doit venir également avant la fin de la semaine.

A ce soir, Harry,

Amitiés,

Ron »

Le sang de Harry se glaça dans ses veines. Il allait retourner à Square Grimmaud. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds. Et voilà que maintenant il était obligé d'y passer plus d'un mois. Dumbledore ne comprenait-il donc rien ?

Bouillant de rage, mais en même temps de soulagement de pouvoir enfin retrouver ses amis, il commença à ramasser ses affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la chambre.

Puis il descendit dans la cuisine où sa tante était occupée à préparer le repas de midi

« Tante Pétunia, je pars ce soir. Je passerais le reste des vacances avec mes amis.

- Très bien, répondit froidement celle-ci. »

Harry réfléchit alors un moment à ce qu'il allait dire. Il voulait parler d'un sujet qui allait sûrement fâcher Tante Pétunia.

« Et… euh… commença-t-il. La femme se tourna vers lui. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit ce que vous aviez fait pour moi en acceptant que je reste chez vous… Je voulais juste te dire merci. »

Sa tante hocha brièvement la tête et se remis à son travail. Harry sortit alors de la pièce et ne pu voir la larme qui avait coulé de l'œil de la femme.

Ce qu'il lui avait dit n'était pas strictement la vérité, mais enfin venir vivre sous leur toit lui avait permis d'atteindre l'âge de 16 ans, si rien n'arrivait avant samedi. Donc, même si les Dursley ne s'étaient pas révélés une grande famille, il devait au moins leur accorder ça.

Il regagna sa chambre et attendit patiemment l'heure du départ.

Ron avait dit dans la journée. Il devait donc rester enfermé, car s'il sortait, il risquait de rater les membres de l'Ordre.

Ce fut vers quatre heures qu'il entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Il se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers. La tante Pétunia avait l'air affolée. Au milieu du salon se tenaient Maugrey Fol'œil, Tonks et Kingsley. Harry les salua chaleureusement en leur serrant la main.

« Content de te voir Potter, grommela Maugrey. Tes affaires sont prêtes ? »

Harry fit signe que oui et courut les chercher. En descendant les escalier, il entendit des voix provenant du salon. Parmi celles-ci, il reconnut celle de tante Pétunia.

« Impossible, murmura-t-il. »

Et pourtant c'était bien elle. En entrant dans la pièce, Harry vit que Maugrey venait de lui remettre une lettre. Sa tante, n'étant malgré tout pas très à son aise, s'assit, déchira l'enveloppe et commença la lecture. Elle fit alors un signe à Maugrey, comme si elle acquiesçait à quelque chose. Harry se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence.

« Bien, dit Maugrey. Nous allons pouvoir y aller. »

Harry brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre, mais il savait que personne ne répondrait à ses questions.

« Euh… Comment va-t-on se rendre à Londres, murmura-t-il.

- En voiture, répondit Tonks. C'est le meilleur moyen que nous ayons trouvé pour le pas attirer l'attention. »

Harry fut surpris mais se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Durant le trajet, personne ne parla.

Harry était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour saisir l'étrangeté de la situation. Lui et trois sorciers hautement qualifiés qui se rendaient dans une maison invisible au moyen d'une voiture moldue.

Il aurait voulu poser des questions sur la guerre contre Voldemort, mais encore une fois aucun des adultes n'aurait répondu. Pourtant, Harry restait perplexe. Il se remémora les paroles d'Hermione lors de leur dernier voyage avec le Poudlard Express : « Ca n'a pas encore commencé, pas vraiment. Mais ce ne sera plus long. ». Cependant, rien ne s'était produit. Dès qu'il le pouvait, Harry regardait les informations moldues, ce que les Dursley lui permettaient depuis l'avertissement de Maugrey. Cependant, il n'avait remarqué aucune nouvelle étrange, aucune disparition inexpliquée, aucun meurtre barbare. Il recevait quotidiennement la gazette du sorcier, mais là non plus rien d'alarmant. Juste des conseils en tout genre pour faire face aux serviteurs de Voldemort. Bien qu'heureux que rien de mal ne se soit produit, Harry éprouvait un certain malaise. Il sentait bien que l'attente dans laquelle était plongée le monde sorcier n'était pas une bonne chose. Voldemort devait réunir des partisans, et quand il sortirait enfin de l'ombre, se serait pour frapper un grand coup.

Il chassa ses sombres pensées mais ça ne fit que raviver le souvenir de Sirius. Harry se sentait désespéré en pensant à lui. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un donnait des coups de batte sur sa tête. L'impression de recevoir le sortilège Doloris, multiplié par mille.

Enfin, au bout de trois heures de route, Maugrey grogna :

« On est arrivé »


	4. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

_Retour Square Grimmaurd et premières émotions_

Maugrey arrêta la voiture sur la petite place miteuse où se trouvait le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix. Tonks et Kingsley descendirent aussitôt et scrutèrent les environs avant de faire signe à Harry. Celui-ci sortit et se retrouva devant la maison de son parrain, qui était apparue comme par magie, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, entre deux autres bâtisses. Maugrey descendit à son tour et se chargea des affaires d'Harry tandis que Tonks poussait celui-ci vers la porte. Kingsley passa sa baguette dessus et elle s'ouvrit en grinçant. Harry franchit le seuil en premier, bientôt suivit par les trois autres.

Le hall était faiblement éclairé. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et se retourna pour faire face au portrait de la mère de Sirius. Mais il n'était plus là. Les rideaux qui masquaient le tableau avaient été enlevés, et à la place du portrait se trouvait un étrange appareil qui émettait un faible bourdonnement.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry à Maugrey tandis que des voix se faisaient entendre dans les escaliers.  
-Cette machine est une sorte d'alarme. Si un individu qui n'a pas été reconnu comme ami entre dans la maison, elle déclenche immédiatement une alarme stridente. »

Harry comprit alors que c'était un détecteur dans le genre que possédait le faux Maugrey.

« Harry ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ! »

Mrs Weasley, la mère de Ron, venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte qui menait à la cuisine.

Derrière elle Harry pu distinguer son ami, qui lui fit signe de la main. Cependant il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

« Salut Harry ! »

Harry ne pu répondre. Mrs Weasley venait de le serrer dans ses bras, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Puis elle se retourna vers Maugrey.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! lança-t-elle.  
-Il nous a fait faire une centaine de détours, intervint Tonks. Il voulait s'assurer qu'on était pas suivi. »

Elle jeta à Maugrey un regard lourd de reproches, que celui-ci ignora totalement.

« Dumbledore est-il arrivé, demanda-t-il à Mrs Weasley.  
-Non, pas encore. Mais ne restez pas ici. J'ai préparé un bon dîner. Harry, mon chéri, tu dois être affamé, viens on descend. »

Laissant ses affaires dans le hall, Harry suivit les sorciers dans le sombre escalier qui conduisait à la cuisine. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, lorsqu'il avait interrogé Kreattur de la cheminée d'Ombrage, le jour où Sirius avait disparu. Kreattur. Harry se figea. Il avait complètement oublié cette horrible petite créature qui avait contribué à la mort de son parrain.

Il fit demi-tour et couru vers les étages.

« Kreattur !! Viens ici de suite »

Avant que personne ait eu le temps de l'arrêter, Harry était au rez-de-chaussée et ouvrait toutes les portes à la volée. Il tremblait tellement de rage que des tableaux accrochés au mur se fracassèrent sur le sol.

« Calme toi Harry, dit une voix ferme. »

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir un homme descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier. Il s'aperçut alors que les têtes des elfes de maison avaient également disparu.

Il reprit son souffle, mais la haine qui l'habitait ne le quitta pour autant. Il réussi à articuler :

« Bonjour, professeur Lupin. »

L'homme s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main.

« Où est-il professeur, où est cet immonde petit…  
-Il n'est plus ici. Dumbledore est venu et il l'a amené autre part. Mais ne me demande pas où, Harry. Je l'ignore ».

Harry tenta de se calmer et s'aperçut que ses amis le regardaient depuis la porte de la cuisine.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.  
-C'est pas grave, viens. » Mrs Weasley lui prit gentiment la main et le ramena dans la cuisine pendant que Lupin remettait les tableaux en ordre. En entrant dans la cuisine, Harry s'aperçut qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la première fois.

Bill, un frère de Ron s'entretenait avec un sorcier d'un certain age que Harry reconnut comme un des jurés de son procès, un des seuls qui avaient accueilli Dumbledore avec courtoisie. Harry leur dit bonjour, puis il se retourna vers l'autre extrémité de la table où Fred et Georges discutaient avec Mondingus.

« Salut Harry !  
-Comment tu vas ?  
-Bien, mentit-il. »

Il prit place à coté de Ron. Les autres cessèrent de l'observer et son ami se pencha vers lui.

« Moi aussi j'ai cherché Kreattur quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure, avoua-t-il. Hermione n'aurait certainement pas apprécié, mais après ce qu'il a fait… »

Il se tu en regardant son ami.

« Désolé.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Harry. Alors, euh, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Ron baissa encore plus la tête.

« Ben raconte moi !  
-Sans même attendre le résultat des BUSE, maman m'a fait prendre des cours de rattrapage. J'ai passé toutes mes journées à réviser. »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Oh c'est pas drôle ! Enfin maintenant qu'on est là, c'est fini, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Mais n'en parle pas à Hermione. Et toi tes vacances ? »

Harry cessa de sourire mais répondit quand même.

« Rien. Rien de spécial.

-Et les Buse ? »

Harry récita alors ses notes à son ami qui baissa un peu plus la tête.

« Et toi ? »

Ron rougit

« Acceptable en métamorphose, potions, botanique et soins aux créatures magiques, Effort exceptionnel en sortilèges et en défense contre les forces du mal et piètre en Astronomie, histoire de la magie et divination. » Harry fut stupéfait.

« Mais pourtant tu as travaillé autant que moi, murmura-t-il »

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais il se tu en voyant sa mère approcher.

Le dîner ne fut pas très gai, malgré les efforts faits par la mère de Ron pour les dérider.

Harry s'aperçut alors de l'absence d'une personne.

« Où est Ginny ?

-Oh tu devinera jamais, répondit Ron en s'esclaffant. Elle passe ses vacances chez Luna Lovegood. »

Harry sourit.

A ce moment là Dumbledore fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

Il avait un air grave que Harry avait très rarement vu chez lui. Sans même saluer les convives, il s'entretint un long moment avec Lupin et Maugrey qui étaient allés à sa rencontre. Enfin les deux hommes montèrent dans les étages et Dumbledore sourit.

« Bonsoir à tous. Désolé pour ce manque de courtoisie, mais il fallait que je donne des informations à nos amis. »

Il s'assit à coté d'Harry et une assiette apparut très vite devant lui.

« Alors comment vas-tu Harry ? »

Bien qu'il soit redevenu aussi bienveillant avec Harry depuis que tout avait été dit, la question qu'il venait de poser fit entrer ce dernier dans une colère folle. Il allait lancer une réponse cinglante quand il croisa le regard du directeur de Poudlard. Il vit de la tristesse, de l'amertume, mais également de la détermination et de la gravité. Harry dégluti avec difficulté et murmura :

« Ca va très bien. » Il voyait bien que Dumbledore ne le croyait pas et lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas insister. Le dîner se termina rapidement, et les jumeaux insistèrent ensuite pour faire une démonstration de leurs dernières inventions à leur ancien directeur, qui éclata de rires devant les farces de Fred et Gorges alors que leur mère leur jetait des regards affligés. Cependant, Harry voyait très bien qu'il gardait son air soucieux.

Il profita du sermon que Mrs Weasley, n'y tenant plus, infligea à ses fils, pour se pencher vers lui.

« Professeur, comment se fait-il que Voldemort ne se soit pas encore manifesté. L'année dernière je comprends, mais cette année j'ai du mal à saisir. »

Tous ceux qui avaient entendu Harry – et tressailli au nom de Voldemort – se figèrent pour écouter la réponse de Dumbledore.

« Je ne sais pas Harry. Il semblerait que Voldemort est, euh, disparu. Mais pas pour longtemps j'en suis sûr, ajouta-t-il en voyant les mines réjouies autour de lui. Il doit mener ses affaires autre part. Les Mangemorts continuent leurs méfaits, mais ils se font plus discrets depuis un certain temps. Cela ne va pas durer, j'en suis convaincu.

-Et où pensez vous qu'il soit, murmura Harry.

-Dans un endroit que ne nous ne pouvons atteindre j'en ai peur répondit Dumbledore. Mais des sorciers s'occupent de ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Parlons d'autre chose. »

Ce fut à minuit que Mrs Weasley envoya tout le monde au lit. Harry et Ron, qui avaient discuté pendant toute la soirée, regagnèrent leur chambre habituelle. Tout bavardage étant inutile, ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Cependant, le repos fut de courte durée pour Harry. Sirius hanta une fois de plus ses rêves, et le souvenir fut encore plus douloureux, si c'était possible, maintenant qu'Harry se retrouvait dans sa maison. Le matin, il fit néanmoins mine d'avoir bien dormir. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Sirius pour l'instant.

La semaine passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Harry et Ron, n'ayant pas grand chose à faire, passaient leur temps à lire ou à jouer aux échecs version sorcier, où Harry ne fit guère de progrès malgré toutes les parties jouées. Il leur était bien entendu interdit de sortir de la maison. Comme les fois précédentes, les membres de l'Ordre allaient et venaient au 12, square Grimmaurd mais Harry et Ron n'étaient pas conviés aux réunions. Ils ne firent donc qu'observer et en se demandant souvent que faisaient ces sorciers et ces sorcières.

Le vendredi soir, alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans une nouvelle partie, allongés sur le tapis du salon, une voix retentit derrière eux.

« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de jouer ? »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour découvrir Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour, grommela Ron.  
-Bonjour Ron, bonjour Harry. »

Elle s'approcha d'eux et les embrassa chacun sur une joue, ce qui eu pour effet de rendre Ron encore plus rouge.

« Alors quoi de neuf, demanda la jeune fille, en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil.  
-Quand est ce que tu es arrivée, demanda Harry. On a rien entendu.  
-Tonks est venue me chercher à King Cross, je suis arrivée y a moins de 10 minutes. »

Elle se tue un moment, avant de poser une question d'un air faussement désintéressé.

« Euh, au fait, vous avez vos résultats des BUSE ? »

Ron baissa la tête. Hermione s'en aperçut mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry prit la parole et énuméra ses résultats, sans grand enthousiasme, puis son ami, de plus en plus rouge, grommela les siens.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais cette tête, répondit Hermione. Tu as fait mieux que la plupart des sorciers.  
-Et toi, au fait ?  
-hum. Effort exceptionnel en potion et défense contre les forces du mal. Optimal ailleurs. »

Ron se sentit encore plus mal et Hermione préféra dévier la conversation.

« Alors vous avez fait quoi ces vacances ? »

Les trois amis discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, qui fut un peu plus joyeux que d'habitude. A 23h, tout le monde était couché.  
Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par Hermione et Ron. Tous deux étaient penchés sur lui.

« Mais qu'est ce…  
-Joyeux anniversaire Harry !!! »

C'était la première fois que ses amis le lui souhaitaient de vive voix.

« Merci à vous deux. Maintenant, si ça vous dérange pas de sortir une minute, que je puisse m'habiller… »

Les deux autres quittèrent la pièce en riant.  
Toute la journée les sorciers et sorcières qui passaient par le Quartier général lui souhaitèrent son anniversaire, avec différents enthousiasmes.

Ainsi, le professeur Rogue, qu'Harry n'avait plus revu depuis la fin des cours, se contenta d'un « Bon anniversaire Potter » (ce qui en soi était déjà un exploit, Harry n'en disconvint pas), avant de gagner la cuisine pour une nouvel réunion ; tandis que d'autres, Tonks par exemple, passaient plus d'une demi heure avec lui, lui souhaitant son anniversaire toutes les deux minutes. Harry put se libérer au milieu de l'après-midi, et se réfugia dans la chambre de la mère de Sirius. Il était déjà monté plusieurs fois cette semaine, pour pouvoir saluer Buck, l'hippongriffe, sauvé de la décapitation et ticket de la liberté pour Sirius lors de leur troisième année.

Après avoir caressé un moment le magnifique animal, Harry s'assit par terre et soupira. Il savait que Molly Weasley avait préparé une fête pour son seizième anniversaire, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'y assister. La dernière fête qu'il avait fait ici c'était pour Noël, à la fin de l'année précédente. Autant dire un siècle.

C'était l'époque où « Sirius était là ».

_Qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Je veux pas de fête._

Harry savait qu'il était injuste. Ils faisaient ça pour le divertir, pour lui faire penser à autre chose. S'il avait été vraiment honnête envers eux, il leur aurait dit non.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

« Harry ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. C'était Hermione. Elle avait le visage grave et il pu lire la tristesse dans ses yeux. La même tristesse qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Dumbledore, mais plus humaine par certains cotés. Cependant, il commençait à en avoir assez que chaque fois que quelqu'un lui parle, il ou elle soit sur le point de pleurer. Il referma les yeux.

Sans un mot, Hermione s'assit à coté de lui. Il restèrent un moment sans parler. Harry était un peu agacé au début. Il voulait être seul. Mais peu à peu, il sentit que se qu'il avait sur le cœur commençait à peser moins lourd. La seule présence de son amie lui faisait oublier ses problèmes, du moins les rendait plus supportables. C'était comme si elle avait pris la moitié du poids qu'il portait. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, mais ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.

« Je sais que c'est dur. Ce n'était pas mon parrain, mais il me manque à moi aussi. Mais ça va aller Harry. Il s'est sacrifié pour une cause qu'il croyait importante, et qui l'est. Je sais que c'est pas un réconfort, mais tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable.  
-Tu avais raison, tu m'avais prévenu, mais je ne t'ai pas écoutée.  
-J'aurais pu avoir tort Harry. Personne ne peut prévoir l'avenir. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu a réagi avec tes sentiments. C'est ce qui fait la différence entre toi et Voldemort ».

C'était la deuxième fois qu'une personne lui disait ça. Cependant, le fait que se soit Hermione qui lui dise, le mit pas en colère.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Harry. Il n'avait jamais entendu son amie parler comme ça auparavant.

« Il sera toujours avec nous, reprit-elle. Tant qu'on se souviendra de lui. Je veux que tu saches, Harry, que quoi qu'il arrive je suis là. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Merci, murmura-t-il.

-Si tu veux parler, tu peux le faire maintenant. »

Il la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Ce n'était plus une petite fille studieuse, à cheval sur le règlement. C'était une jeune fille mature, compréhensive et perspicace. Harry su tout à coup qu'elle savait. Elle savait qu'il avait un secret, et elle se doutait de son contenu.  
Il hésita un moment puis finit par lui avouer que la prophétie n'avait pas été détruite. Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, ce fut Hermione qui refoula les larmes.

« Je vais devoir tuer ou être tuer, dit amèrement Harry. Je n'ai que deux choix ».

Elle lui prit la main.

« Je veux pas que tu meures. Harry, tu vas peut-être devoir tuer, mais Voldemort n'est pas un être humain. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, il ne mérite pas de vivre. J'aimerais tellement que se soit quelqu'un d'autre qui doive le faire, mais hélas c'est toi. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur pour l'avenir, je serais toujours avec toi. Nous serons toujours avec toi. ».

Les deux amis s'étreignirent alors. Tout le poids qu'Harry portait jusque là s'envola d'un coup.

Il comprit alors que le lien qui les unissait était bien plus fort que l'amitié ou l'amour. Il comprit également les paroles qu'avait eu Dumbledore en juin, du moins il les accepta. Son amie lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Bien mieux que le directeur de Poudlard. Hermione enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Harry. Il ne devait pas la voir pleurer. Elle aussi avait compris. Compris la nature de leurs sentiments. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi éloignée de Voldemort.

« Merci, Hermione, merci ».

Il restèrent silencieux un moment, tout en s'étreignant.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Dumbledore parut devant eux. Il les regardait en souriant. Les deux adolescents relâchèrent leur étreinte.

« Désolé de vous déranger tous les deux. Je peux discuter un moment avec vous ? »

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête. Le vieux sorcier s'assit alors sur le lit en face d'eux. Il caressa tout doucement l'hyppogriffe.

« Tu vois Harry, en juin j'avais tort et raison en même temps. Tu as une grande force en toi. Une force qui détruira Voldemort. Mais j'avais tort car cette force n'est pas l'amour. C'est quelque chose de plus fort encore. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

« Je voulais te dire que tu n'étais pas seul, mais je crois que tu l'as compris. Malgré ce que tu as appris, malgré la prophétie, malgré ton destin, tu n'es pas seul. Tu as sans doute cru qu'il y avait un fossé entre toi et les autres, mais ce fossé est purement imaginaire. »

Hermione acquiesça et se serra contre son ami.

« Je sais que tu m'en as voulu quand j'ai demandé que tu viennes ici pour les vacances, reprit Dumbledore. Mais vois-tu, il faut que tu surmontes la mort de Sirius pour pouvoir continuer à vivre. Il ne s'agit pas de l'oublier. Il s'agit de vivre. Il n'aurait pas souhaité que tu arrêtes de vivre. Il sera toujours avec toi. »

Il se leva.

« Je vous laisse. La fête va bientôt commencer. Vous devriez descendre ou Molly va faire une crise et lancer tous les sorciers à votre recherche. A tout à l'heure.»

Il sortit et referma la porte.

« Il a raison, dit Hermione en se relevant. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu en as besoin Harry. »

Il se leva à son tour.

« Merci Hermione. »

Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois et sortirent de la chambre.


	5. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

_La fête d'anniversaire_

Lorsqu'il entra dans la sienne, Ron finissait de se préparer.

« Où tu étais passé ? Maman est folle d'inquiétude !  
-J'étais dans la chambre de Buck. Si elle était si inquiète que ça elle aurait pu me chercher », ajouta Harry en souriant.

Ron sourit à son tour. Il portait la robe de soirée que lui avait offert Fred et Georges l'année précédente. Harry s'habilla. Après ces trois heures passées dans la chambre de la mère à Sirius, il avait « reprit goût à la vie ». Faire la fête ne l'embêtait plus.

« Tu as l'air étrange, remarqua Ron. Tu vas bien ?  
-Très bien. On descend ? Je voudrais pas que ta mère m'étripe quand je me montrerais ».

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce.

La cuisine était méconnaissable. Les murs avaient été recouverts de tentures de toutes les couleurs. Une banderole était affichée au dessus de la table. On pouvait y lire : « Bon Anniversaire HARRY ». Tous les sorciers que Harry connaissait se trouvaient là. Du moins tous ceux de l'ordre. Quand Harry entra dans la pièce, ils applaudirent tous, tout en chantant « Joyeux Anniversaire ». S'il n'avait pas laissé toutes les larmes dans la chambre de Buck, Harry aurait pleuré. Et dire qu'il ne voulait pas venir faire la fête. Il s'approcha des invités et les remercia les uns après les autres. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey, Kingsley, Mondingus, Mr et Mme Weasley, Charly, Bill et Fleur, Fred et Gorges, Ginny et au grand étonnement d'Harry, Luna. Il y avait également tous les membres de sa garde rapprochée de l'année précédente. Albus Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid, encore d'autres membres qu'Harry avait déjà rencontré. Puis Neville et sa grand-mère. Harry comprit qu'elle faisait partie de l'ordre. Enfin Ron et Hermione. Il serra la main de son ami et s'arrêta devant la jeune fille. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bon anniversaire Harry ».

Puis tous les invités gagnèrent la table, où avait été dressé un buffet. Il y avait à manger pour toute une armée. Alors qu'il prenait une Bièreaubeurre, il entendit une petite voix stridente derrière lui.

« Harry Potter, monsieur ». Il se retourna et baissa la tête. Dobby se tenait là. Il portait un vieux short de joueur de foot, les chaussettes que lui avait offert Harry, et son éternel cache-théière.

« Le professeur Dumbledore a permis à Dobby de venir souhaiter bon anniversaire à Harry Potter. Bon anniversaire Harry Potter !!  
-Merci Dobby », répondit le jeune garçon en souriant.

L'elfe s'inclina et se servit à boire. Harry songea qu'il avait bien changé. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Chacun tenait à lui parler, et Harry ne voulait en décevoir aucun. Cependant, il trouva cela fatigant au bout d'un moment. Abandonnant Tonks et Kingsley, il se glissa alors vers ses condisciples de Poudlard, qui parlaient ensemble dans un coin. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville. Harry ne pu retenir un pincement au cœur. Ils étaient tous là. Les six qui avaient gagné le département des Mystères pour sauver Sirius en juin dernier.

« Harry, bon anniversaire, s'exclama Luna, ce qui fit rire les autre.  
-Je croyait que tu étais à la recherche du Ronflak Cornu avec ton père, » répondit Harry en s'asseyant.

Luna ouvrit ses grands yeux exorbités.

« Oui j'y étais, mais je suis revenu pour accueillir Ginny à la maison. »

Luna et Ginny entreprirent alors de raconter leurs vacances aux autres. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire à l'évocation des bêtises qu'elles avaient fait ensemble. Même Hermione ne trouva rien à dire, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Ron.

« Il faut s'amuser de temps en temps, répondit celle-ci. »

Soudain une alarme stridente retentit à leurs oreilles. Tout le monde se figea. Maugrey et Lupin se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, pendant que les autres sorciers présents sortaient leurs baguettes. Ils attendirent deux minutes. Aucun son ne parvenait de l'étage supérieur. Enfin Lupin redescendit, l'air soulagé. Il s'approcha de Dumbledore.

« Quelqu'un veut vous voir Professeur.  
-Je monte, répondit-il, puis se tournant vers les autres : Eh bien on est là pour faire la fête, non ? » Et il disparut dans les escaliers.

Les conversations reprirent, les baguettes furent rangées. Maugrey descendit à son tour et les sorciers parurent alors plus détendus.

« J'aimerais bien savoir qui vient rencontrer Dumbledore, murmura Ron. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe de consentement, puis Neville entreprit de raconter ses vacances.

///////////////

Le professeur Dumbledore atteint rapidement le rez-de-chaussée. Deux personnes parlaient avec Maugrey. Il s'approcha d'eux.

« Bonjour professeur, dit une voix que le professeur reconnut aussitôt. Désolé de venir comme ça sans prévenir, mais j'ai de nouvelles informations.  
-On va monter au salon. Alastor, vous pouvez redescendre, je vais m'occuper de ces personnes. »

L'ex-auror acquiesça en grognant et descendit l'escalier.

« Suivez moi, dit Dumbledore à ses visiteurs. »

Il les amena dans le salon du premier.

« Professeur Dumbledore je vous présente Alméric Fork, dit le jeune homme qui venait d'enlever sa capuche en désignant son compagnon.  
-Enchanté répondit le directeur de Poudlard en serrant la main de l'homme.  
-Moi aussi professeur. Désolé pour l'alarme, je pense que c'est de ma faute si elle s'est déclenchée.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Prenez place. »

Il désigna les fauteuils. Chacun s'assit en silence. Le jeune homme qui avait promis son aide à Dumbledore regarda autour de lui.

« Je dois vous avouer professeur que c'est étrange pour moi de me trouver dans cette maison. Enfin nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Vous aviez raison. Voldemort est passé de l'autre coté. »

Dumbledore eu un sourire crispé.

« Comment a-t-il fait ?  
-Il a utilisé le passage interdit, répondit Alméric.  
-Mais il n'est pas protégé ? Je croyais qu'il était interdit à quiconque, sauf aux membres de la Confrérie.  
-En fait, il est interdit aux membres de la confrérie également, reprit Alméric.  
-Quand à la protection, elle est en effet assurée des deux cotés, ou plutôt l'était, corrigea le jeune homme. Ils ont pris l'autre coté, et pour l'instant nous n'avons aucun moyen de changer cette situation. Nous pensions que le passage serait sans danger tant que ce coté ci serait surveillé et protégé, mais apparemment nous nous sommes trompés.  
-Ne vous méprenez pas professeur, ajouta Alméric. La protection est toujours assurée.  
-Et je fais confiance à mes hommes. »

Le jeune homme avait l'air sur de lui. Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Alors comment a-t-il fait, demanda-t-il. Je ne vois qu'une solution, mais elle me terrifie.  
-C'est la seule solution. Jedusor a ouvert une nouvelle entrée de ce coté. Nous pensions cela impossible, en réalité ça l'est. La question est : comment a-t-il fait ?  
-Oui comment a-t-il fait, répéta Dumbledore. »

Les trois hommes se turent un moment.

« Voldemort est en ce moment de l'autre coté, commença le jeune homme. Du coté sombre. Il est interdit au delà. S'il franchit la frontière, nous le saurons immédiatement. Et il sait qu'il ne résistera probablement pas au pouvoir des Trois. (note de l'Auteur (moi) : Aucun rapport avec charmed)  
-Comment savez-vous qu'il est là-bas ?  
-Nous avons des espions. Tout comme eux en ont de notre coté. Cependant, ces renseignements nous sont parvenus tard. Je sais ce que vous pensez Professeur, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille profiter de la situation. Pas tant que nous n'avons trouvé la deuxième entrée du passage interdit en tout cas. Et selon moi il a prévu cette possibilité. Il ne sait pas où je suis, ni si je suis toujours en vie, ajouta le jeune homme. Mais il craint la Confrérie.  
-Vous pensez que les Mangemorts sont au courant ?  
-Non. Il craint autant voire plus que nous que les gens apprennent la vérité sur les Deux Mondes. Je pense que seuls les Lestranges sont au courant. Même Malefoy ne sait rien. Jedusor n'est pas idiot, vous le savez autant que moi. Il ne prendrait pas un tel risque. »

Alméric approuva silencieusement.

« Voilà pourquoi il ne c'est rien passé depuis quelque temps. Le professeur Rogue nous a averti que personne ne sait où il est parti. Mais les Mangemorts ont confiance apparemment. »

Après cette tirade, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et arpenta la pièce.

« Vous croyez que l'on peut les vaincre ? Vous croyez réellement ? »

La question surprit les deux membres de la Confrérie. Ce fut Alméric qui répondit.

« Oui je crois professeur, dit-il d'un air grave. Nous avons déjà fait, des deux cotés. Cette fois-ci, ils sont unis. Mais il suffit que nous fermions les Passages, et la situation sera plus maîtrisable. »

Le jeune homme se leva.

« Professeur, vous devriez peut-être avertir le jeune Harry. C'est votre décision, mais je pense que plus tôt il saura, mieux ça vaudra.  
-Je sais. Mais aujourd'hui il vient de prendre conscience de son pouvoir. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il a accepté ce qui se prépare. J'attendrais le bon moment. Je ne veux pas briser ses espoirs.  
-Je comprends. Je vous laisse juge de cela. Nous allons prendre congé. Beaucoup de travail nous attend. A moins qu'il n'y ai du nouveau, on se voit le premier septembre à Poudlard. Bonsoir Professeur.  
-Bonsoir Professeur.  
-Merci pour ces informations messieurs. Bonsoir ».

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce en transplanant.

///////////

Durant tout le temps que Dumbledore resta absent, Harry discuta avec ses amis de Poudlard. Des petits groupes s'étaient formés, par affinité, et les six amis purent voir que les adultes avaient oublié leurs préoccupations pour la soirée.

Dumbledore réapparut alors, l'air à la fois soulagé et terrifié. Il fit cependant tout son possible pour paraître heureux de la soirée.

Quelques minutes après le retour de Dumbledore, Molly Weasley cria :

« Le gâteau !! »

En fait de gâteau, s'était une pile de crème, de pâtisseries, de chocolat et de bonbons en tout genre, le tout représentant, à la stupeur d'Harry, son visage. Tous les personnes présentes hurlèrent de rire en voyant son air ébahi.

« Eh bien Harry, lança Fred, je pense que c'est la première fois que tu vas être mangé. »

L'interpelé réussit à sourire à son tour, mais il était rouge de honte. Mr Weasley entreprit alors de découper le gâteau et fit circuler les assiettes aux convives. Harry se retrouva alors avec une partie de son nez et son œil droit dans une assiette, ce qui n'était pas une sensation très agréable. Mais il mangea néanmoins le gâteau qui s'avéra délicieux. Après que chaque sorcier eut repris au moins trois fois du gâteau (qui reformait le visage d'Harry chaque fois qu'on en enlevait une part), la mère de Ron reprit la parole :

« Et maintenant les cadeaux ! »

Harry se sentit rougir encore une fois. Il aurait préféré qu'ils évitent, ou du moins qu'il puisse être seul pour ça. Il détestait être au centre de l'attention. Ron le poussa en avant et Harry rejoignit les sorciers à la table.

« Voici quelques cadeaux de notre part à tous, lui dit Mrs Weasley. »

Le premier était une grande boite entourée de papier cadeau. Harry essaya de deviner ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il arracha alors le papier et ouvrit la boite. Elle contenait un ensemble de balle de Quidditch. Il aurait du y penser de suite. Les deux cognards qui se débattaient violemment entouraient un Souaffle rouge vif. Dans un petit compartiment se tenait un vif d'or gravé à ses initiales. Le jeune garçon resta sans voix.

« Mm merci » parvint-il à articuler au bout d'un moment. Mrs Weasley fit alors glisser vers lui une pile de cadeaux. Harry, de plus en plus gêné, les ouvrit les uns après les autres.

Il y avait des livres, d'autres accessoires de Quidditch, des vêtements, un rapeltout, une petite glace à l'ennemi (sûrement de la part de Maugrey), plusieurs albums photos contenant des photos de lui (qui ne se rappelait pas quand elles avaient bien pu être prises), des photos de ses parents (qu'il n'avait jamais vues) ; et plus il ouvrait plus la liste s'allongeait. Il aurait voulu disparaître immédiatement sous terre. Les jumeaux lui avait offert une sélection spéciale de leur catalogue _Farces et attrapes Spécial été automne_. Il n'arrivait qu'à balbutier merci à chaque cadeau. Dobby lui avait tricoté un chapeau (un peu plus beau que ceux d'Hermione, juste un peu). Lorsqu'il ouvrit le dernier paquet, Harry trouva un pendentif d'une forme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il semblait en argent, non plutôt en platine tellement il était blanc et étincelant. Les sorciers se figèrent. Aucun d'eux ne lui avaient fait ce cadeau. Le jeune garçon trouva une carte au fond du papier.

« En espérant que ceci te sera utile et te protégera. Nous nous rencontrerons bientôt et tu comprendras à ce moment là. » Des signes bizarres suivaient ce petit mot. Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha d'Harry et lu la carte que lui présentait son élève. Il sourit.

« Je sais de qui ça vient. Mais comment c'est venu, mystère. Tu peux mettre ce collier. Il n'y a aucun danger, au contraire.  
-Euh, qui est ce professeur ?  
-Quelqu'un que tu rencontreras bientôt. »

Harry hésita un moment puis passa le collier autour de son coup. Une sensation de chaleur parcourut alors tout son corps. Cependant, Ron et Hermione s'avançait vers lui, chacun tenant un cadeau dans ses mains. _Oh non ça suffit_, pensa-t-il. Mais il prit néanmoins le paquet que lui présentait Ron.

C'était « le guide du Capitaine de Quidditch volume 3 ».

« Mais Ron…  
-Mieux vaut prévenir, dit son ami avec un clin d'œil. »

Le paquet contenait également un genre d'ardoise, et Harry comprit que c'était pour dessiner des tactiques.

« Merci ».

Heureux que son cadeau est plu à son ami, Ron recula vers ses parents.

La dernière à s'approcher fut Hermione. Elle tenait dans ses mains un petit écrin qui contenait là encore un collier.

« C'est un collier de l'Espoir expliqua-t-elle. Tant que tu le portera tu sera épargné par le découragement. Il t'assure aussi une petite protection magique.  
-Merci Hermione. Merci »

Elle lui tendit également une carte. Elle lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il ne devait pas l'ouvrir maintenant. Il la glissa alors dans sa poche.

« Euh merci à tous. Vous n'auriez pas dû. Vraiment. »

Il était sur le point de fondre en larme. Les paroles qu'avaient prononcé Dumbledore quelques heures auparavant prirent tout leur sens. Les invités applaudirent encore une fois, puis les conversations reprirent. Hermione s'avança vers Harry et prit le collier qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Tu sais, il est plus efficace si tu le porte dit-elle en souriant. »

Elle le lui attacha autour du coup. Puis s'éclipsa.

Harry se retrouva soudain tout seul. Songeant au premier collier qui portait, il s'approcha du professeur Dumbledore, qui parlait avec Remus un peu à l'écart.

« Euh professeur… »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent.

« Si vous voulez pas me dire qui m'a envoyé ça, vous pouvez au moins me traduire ce qu'il y a écrit sur la carte ? »

Dumbledore prit le papier que lui tendait Harry.

« _Que ce collier protège son porteur, qu'il soit à jamais intouchable par l'ombre et les ténèbres_. C'est de l'elfique. Une langue qui a disparu de ce monde depuis bien longtemps.  
-Merci »

Harry se retourna et s'approcha alors d'Hagrid, avec qui il n'avait pu échanger que quelques mots depuis le début de la soirée.

« Comment allez-vous Hagrid ?  
-Moi ça n'a pas d'importance. Comment toi tu vas ? »

Harry baissa les yeux.

« Ca va très bien.

-Écoute Harry, je sais que ça va pas. Mais…  
-Comment va Graup ? le coupa Harry qui n'avait pas envie de parler de ses problèmes.  
-Oh, il est de plus en plus content d'être en Angleterre. Il se sent un peu seul, bien sûr, mais il fait des progrès et se tient convenablement maintenant. J'ai du le mettre à l'écart dans la forêt Interdite, car les centaures n'ont pas vraiment apprécié ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois. Ah et il a demandé à vous voir. Toi et Hermy. »

Hagrid eut un sourire.

« Vous le verrez à la rentrée. »

Harry hocha la tête mais ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que le géant avait fait aux centaures.

« Bon Harry, je vais devoir y aller. Je ne peux m'absenter trop longtemps de Poudlard. On se verra à la rentrée. Bon anniversaire »

Le jeune homme remercia le demi-géant qui salua l'assemblée puis partit. Au bout d'un moment, les convives commencèrent à se retirer. Certains passaient la nuit au Quartier général, mais d'autres avaient une longue route à faire pour regagner leur maison. A deux heures du matin, Mrs Weasley envoya tout le monde se coucher. Harry regagna sa chambre, en portant tous ses cadeaux, aidé par Ron et Hermione.

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis un mois, Harry ne rêva pas de Sirius.


	6. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

_La rentrée_

Le lendemain, tout le monde se leva tard, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aider Mrs Weasley à ranger la pièce. L'après midi, Ron, Harry Hermione et Ginny se rendirent au salon pour évoquer les souvenirs de la veille et parler de ce qui les attendait cette année à Poudlard. Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent tranquillement. Les quatre amis passaient leurs journées ensemble, à jouer ou lire ; ou aider Mrs Weasley dans les tâches ménagères. Harry apprit ainsi plusieurs recettes de cuisine, qu'il n'aurait pourtant pas l'occasion d'essayer avant longtemps.

Un soir Remus vint les rejoindre dans le salon du premier.

« Demain, on se rendra tous sur le chemin de Traverse pour que vous puissiez faire vos achats. »

Hedwige avait apporté la liste des fournitures à Harry lorsqu'elle était rentrée de Poudlard, la première semaine après son arrivée au Square lendemain matin, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny attendaient dans le hall l'heure du départ. Montant de la cuisine, les sorciers qui devaient les accompagner discutaient à voix basse. Il y avait Mrs et Mr Weasley, Maugrey, Lupin, Tonks, et Kingsley. Tous les dix sortirent de la maison, qui se rétrécit jusqu'à disparaître.

« Venez on va prendre le métro moldu, murmura Mr Weasley. »

Au bout d'une demi heure de trajet, ils se retrouvèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur, qu'ils traversèrent rapidement en faisant signe à Tom, le barman. Une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, les adultes leur firent signe qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

« On se retrouve ici dans deux heures, lança la mère de Ron et Ginny. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Les quatre amis flânèrent un moment devant les étals, avant de faire leurs achats. Il se rendirent également à la boutique des jumeaux Weasley : Farces pour sorciers Facétieux, où ils croisèrent Mr et Mrs Weasley. La boutique était pleine à craquer d'inventions plus folles les unes que les autres. Harry et Ron en essayèrent plusieurs avant qu'une vieille cafetière n'essaie de mordre Harry.

« Alors, ce sera quoi pour ces messieurs dames, demanda Fred d'un ton solennel.  
-Mais enfin Fred, lança Georges en arrivant. Tu sais bien qu'il y a ici deux préfets de Poudlard. Jamais ils n'achèteront des farces et attrapes ! »

Ron jeta un regard assassin à son frère.

« Ben justement, je voulais savoir s'il vous restait des boites à flemme…  
-Ron, souffla Hermione avec un ton de reproche.  
-Mais bien sûr monsieur, vous les trouverez sur l'étagère qui se trouve au fond de l'allée. »

Les quatre élèves de Poudlard firent leurs achats puis sortirent pour se rendre au rendez-vous donné par Mrs Weasley. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps dans la boutique de farces et attrapes que s'ils ne dépêchaient pas, ils risquaient d'être en retard.

Mais un garçon blond pale, entouré de deux mastodontes, leur barra la route.

« Alors Potter, on est venu faire ses derniers achats ?  
-Dégage Malefoy.  
-Je t'ai prévenu, Potter. Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait à mon père.  
-Ton père n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite. Et si tu continue comme ça, tu ira le rejoindre à Azkaban, lança Hermione, furieuse.  
-Méfie-toi, toi aussi, sang de bour… »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait subitement baissé le volume. Malefoy bougeait les lèvres, mais aucun son ne sortit. Les quatre amis se regardèrent, étonnés. Aucun d'eux n'avaient lancé de sort. Harry lança des coups d'œil autour de lui, mais il ne vit rien d'anormal. Les sorciers allaient et venaient, vaquant à leurs occupations sans se soucier des adolescents immobiles au milieu de la rue.

Grabbe et Goyle, ne sachant que faire sans les instructions de Malefoy, s'avancèrent vers Harry, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire le moindre mouvement, les quatre amis s'étaient déjà dégagés.

« Alors, Malefoy, tu t'entraînes pour devenir ventriloque ? » lança Ginny.

Et ils partirent en riant.

Le reste des vacances se déroula studieusement, chacun tentant de réapprendre tout ce qu'ils avaient oublié. Mais, le pire était certainement pour Ron, dont la mère avait repris les choses en main. Elle lui donnait elle-même des cours, et les autres l'entendait souvent hurler après son plus jeune fils. Harry comprit alors pourquoi Ron avait acheté des Boites à flemme. Cependant la supercherie fut vite démasquée, et Mrs Weasley menaça de l'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse par cœur « Mille herbes et champignons magiques ». Harry n'avait pu parler avec Hermione depuis le jour de son anniversaire. Cependant, la carte qu'elle lui avait donné l'avait beaucoup touché.

Deux jours avant le départ pour Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore entra dans le salon, accompagné de deux personnes.

« Surprise, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Papa, maman ! »

Hermione se leva d'un bond et courut vers ses parents. Après avoir embrassé leur fille, les deux moldus saluèrent les autres adolescents. Harry avait déjà vu les parents d'Hermione, mais n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec eux. Il leur serra la main, et se demanda soudain comment Dumbledore avait fait pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans la demeure. Elle était en effet cachée des moldus et protégée par tous les moyens sorciers connus.  
Le repas fut joyeux. Mr Weasley, comme à son habitude, bombardait les deux moldus d'une foule de questions sur leur monde. Ceux-ci répondirent et posèrent également une foule de questions sur le monde sorcier. Harry pu discuter avec eux pendant un moment, et les trouva très sympathiques. Même Maugrey tenta de paraître moins terrifiant, ce qui était quasiment impossible.

Le matin du 1er septembre, les adultes conduisirent les quatre adolescents à King Cross, où ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure, ne trahissant pas la tradition. Les adieux furent brefs, puis Hermione et Ron rejoignirent le wagon des préfets, tandis que Ginny et Harry cherchaient un compartiment vide. Ils trouvèrent leurs amis de Gryffondor Seamus, Dean et Neville, en compagnie de Luna. Ginny mit beaucoup d'enthousiasme à saluer Dean puis s'assit tout contre lui. Harry sourit en songeant à la tête que ferait Ron en voyant cela quand il arriverait.

Cependant, les deux jeunes préfets ne les rejoignirent qu'au milieu de l'après midi

« Les mesures de sécurité ont été renforcées, grommela Ron en s'asseyant à coté d'Harry. Il n'y aura plus de tolérance envers les élèves fautifs. On nous a demandé de rapporter aux professeurs tout comportement anormal. »

Il tourna alors les yeux vers Dean et Ginny et fit une grimace.

« Ca veut dire qu'il ne faudra plus enfreindre le règlement Harry, reprit Hermione d'un ton sérieux, avant d'éclater de rire ».

Le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Ron et Hermione descendirent pour s'occuper des premières années. Les autres attendirent que la cohue soit finie pour sortir de leur wagon.

Au moment où Harry posait le pied sur le quai, une voix autoritaire cria :

« Les premières années par ici s'il vous plait ».

Comme l'année précédente, ce n'était pas Hagrid, mais le professeur Gobe-Planche. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Où était Hagrid ? Il monta dans une calèche au coté d'Hermione, Ginny et Ron. Ceux-ci avaient un regard bizarre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Les Sombrals », murmura Hermione.

Et il comprit. Ses amis voyaient les créatures ailées. Pourtant, Harry savait qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la pièce à l'arche quand Sirius était passé au-delà du voile. Mais il ne posa pas de questions. Les calèches atteignirent rapidement l'entrée du parc de Poudlard et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte principale. Les élèves pénétrèrent alors dans l'immense hall, où Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, s'amusait à tirer les cheveux des élèves ou à leur dérober leur affaires pour les cacher dans des endroits inaccessibles. Après avoir chassé l'esprit frappeur, Hermione se fraya un chemin dans la foule puis entra dans la grande Salle, suivie de Ron et Harry.  
Ils s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor, où ils furent salués par plusieurs élèves, dont Colin et Denis Crivey, qui applaudirent Harry à son entrée. Celui-ci indifférent reporta son regard vers la table des professeur Globe-Planche occupait la place d'Hagrid. À côté de Rogue, qui affichait un air satisfait, se trouvait un sorcier sérieux, apparemment âgé, qui fixait le plafond magique.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, le professeur McGonagall entra par la grande porte, suivie des élèves de première année. Elle les conduisit devant les professeurs, face aux élèves. Le silence se fit, et le Choîpeaux magique entreprit de réciter sa chanson :

« Mon but et de vous répartir,  
Quatre maisons vous accueilleront,  
Dans aucune vous ne devrez faiblir,  
L'union fait la force des quatre maisons.

Maintenant nous ne sommes plus seul,  
La discorde sera notre linceul,  
Jamais ne faiblissez,  
Toujours de toutes vos forces résistez. »

Puis il entreprit de citer les qualités de chacune des maisons mais Harry n'écouta qu'à moitié. Il avait l'impression que cet avertissement s'adressait à lui. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le professeur McGonagall, qui avait commencé la lecture des noms des premières années. Chacun d'eux posait le Choîpeaux magique sur sa tête, et celui-ci désignait la maison dans laquelle l'élève allait passer sa scolarité. Harry applaudit avec les autres les nouveaux de Gryffondor.

La répartition finie, le professeur de métamorphose enleva le Choipeaux magique et le tabouret pendant que le professeur Dumbledore se levait.

Trois personnes entrèrent alors dans la Grande Salle en passant par la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Ils la contournèrent et se mirent face aux élèves. Il y avait une jeune fille qui devait avoir l'age d'Harry, dont le visage lui rappelait quelqu'un. À coté d'elle se tenaient une autre fille et un garçon qui devaient avoir une vingtaine d'année.

« Bienvenu à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année ! commença le professeur Dumbledore. J'ai le plaisir d'accueillir le professeur Obryan qui donnera les cours de potions. Le professeur Rogue assurera les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Obryan est un guérisseur de Sainte Mangouste, spécialiste des potions. J'espère que vous vous comporterez bien avec lui. »

Les élèves rirent et applaudirent poliment leur nouveau professeur. Harry se tourna vers ses amis. Hermione fixait la jeune fille debout devant la table des professeurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Cette fille, répondit Hermione. C'est la sœur de Krum. »

Ron sursauta et regarda la jeune fille qui tremblait en sentant tous les regards posés sur elle. Puis il se retourna vers Hermione.

« Et comment tu sais ça toi ? »

Son amie haussa les épaules, rougit et fixa le directeur qui continuait son discours.

« Nous allons également accueillir trois nouveaux élèves cette année. Tout d'abord Méthilda Krum, sœur de Viktor Krum, que vous connaissez tous ! Elle entre en cinquième année à Serdaigle. »

Dumbledore applaudit la jeune fille qui se dirigeait vers la table des Serdaigles. Il fut bientôt imité par toute la salle. Quand le silence revient, Dumbledore reprit :

« Et voici Elicia Arnel et Néris Elidor. Ils ont tous deux arrêté leurs études après leur BUSE. J'ai accepté qu'ils les reprennent et qu'ils finissent leur scolarité à Poudlard. Ils entrent en sixième année à Gryffondor. »

Harry applaudit avec les autres élèves tandis que les nouveaux venus s'approchaient de la table des Gryffondors. Il remarqua qu'à la différence de la sœur de l'attrapeur Bulgare, tous deux n'étaient nullement intimidés. Elicia regardait les élèves poliment tandis que son compagnon balayait la salle d'un regard pénétrant. Son regard croisa celui d'Harry, et ce dernier se sentit mal à l'aise. Néris avait un regard à la Dumbledore : il semblait vous transpercer et lire au fond de l'âme. Le jeune Gryffondor détourna la tête et échangea un regard avec Hermione.

« Le temps du discours n'est pas encore arrivé. Bon appétit ! ajouta Dumbledore. » Et il se rassit sous les applaudissements des élèves.

« Ben c'est pas trop tôt », grogna Ron.

Les plats apparurent par magie sur les tables. Il remplit son assiette et commença à manger avec appétit. Hermione et Harry, sourirent en le regardant, puis se servirent à leur tour.

Le banquet fut joyeux. Chacun racontait ses vacances, et Harry oublia Sirius un moment. Puis l'absence de Hagrid lui revint en mémoire.

« À votre avis où est Hagrid ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit retourné revoir les géants…  
-Je sais pas, répondit Hermione en regardant la table des professeurs. Il s'occupe peut-être de ses animaux. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

Harry reporta son attention sur son assiette.

Après avoir reprit trois fois du dessert, il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Puis, il détailla les nouveaux arrivants. Méthilda avait un visage semblable à son frère, mais avec des traits plus fin. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Harry la trouva plutôt jolie. Une élève de Serdaigle se retourna et le regarda. En voyant que celui-ci l'avait vu, Cho Chang détourna rapidement la tête. Harry resta indifférent. Désormais, il se fichait pas mal de cette fille. Il reporta son attention sur les deux nouveaux Gryffondor. La jeune fille avait des cheveux châtains coupés à la nuque et les traits de son visage étaient bien définis. Elle était en réalité très belle, mais une aura mystérieuse se dégageait d'elle.

Néris était plutôt grand – de la taille de Ron- et avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts. Il avait les traits tirés et il semblait soucieux.

Tout deux discutaient doucement à quelques places d'Harry, juste à coté de Ginny et Dean. Ron jetait des regards furieux à sa sœur qui tenait la main de leur camarade. Hermione s'en aperçut :

« Tu es exaspérant Ron. Laisse la vivre un peu. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait qu'elle ait un copain ? Tant que c'est pas un Malefoy, tu peux être tranquille. Laisse-la choisir ! ».

Ron ne répondit rien mais baissa la tête d'un air boudeur. Depuis un certain temps, les deux amis se disputaient beaucoup plus rarement. Harry se rendit compte que c'était l'attitude d'Hermione qui avait fait taire leur éternelles querelles.

« Maintenant que le festin est fini, et avant d'aller vous coucher, je dois vous donner quelques consignes. »

Le directeur avait l'air grave.

« Tout élève qui se trouvera hors de sa salle commune après les horaires sera sévèrement puni. De même que tout élève qui se promènera dans le parc sans l'autorisation d'un professeur. Je compte sur les préfets pour faire respecter ces règles. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer les raisons de ces consignes. Sachez que tant que vous êtes à l'intérieur du château vous êtes protégés. Mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Maintenant, allez vous coucher. Vous devez être en forme pour vos premiers cours demain matin. »

A ce moment là, un grand hibou entra dans la grande salle et vint se poser juste devant Néris. Celui-ci prit la lettre et le hibou repartit aussitôt. Tout le monde observait le nouveau venu d'un air intrigué.

« Aller ! à vos dortoirs », dit le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix ferme.


	7. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

_Révélations_

Tous les élèves se levèrent. Hermione appela d'une voix autoritaire :

« Les premières années avec nous ! Les premières années ! »

Ron et elle devaient les conduire jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle se tourna alors vers les deux nouveaux élèves de sixième année.

« Euh, commença-t-elle l'air gênée. Vous devriez peut-être venir avec nous. »

Néris la regarda, ce qui la mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Le professeur Dumbledore nous a fait visiter le château. Mais Elicia va aller avec vous. Je dois voir le directeur. »

Et il sourit.

Cela rassura un peu Hermione.

« Enchantée, dit Elicia d'un voix chantante en s'avançant vers la préfète. Je suppose qu'on va se retrouver ensemble en cours ?  
-Oui, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et voici Ron Weasley, et Harry Potter ».

Elicia leur serra la main à tous. Harry remarqua que son regard ne chercha pas sa cicatrice. Pendant qu'elle lui serait la main, ses yeux restèrent rivés sur ceux du jeune homme, comme si elle cherchait à l'évaluer. Elle recula ensuite et attendit poliment aux cotés des premières années. Hermione et Ron se mirent alors en route.

« Suivez nous, Ne vous séparez pas. Allons !»

Harry choisit de les suivre. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, il s'aperçut que Néris discutait avec le professeur Dumbledore, à coté de la table des professeurs. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie, quand un voix l'appela :

« Potter, un instant s'il vous plaît ! »

Il se retourna. Le professeur McGonagall lui faisait signe.

« Oui professeur ?  
-Le directeur souhaite vous voir. Je vais vous conduire à son bureau. Vous attendrez là haut. »

Harry suivit alors la directrice adjointe jusqu'à la gargouille qui masquait l'entrée de l'escalier du bureau directorial.

« Chocogrenouilles »

La gargouille pivota et les deux sorciers avancèrent dans l'escalier, qui tournait sur lui même. Arrivés devant la porte du bureau, le professeur fit signe à Harry d'entrer.

« Attendez là, ce ne sera pas long. »

Il pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise. Il était déjà venu de nombreuses fois dans se bureau, qui n'avait jamais changé. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore vint se poser sur les genoux d'Harry, qui le caressa machinalement, en se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir son directeur.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, celui ci entra enfin dans le bureau.

« Bonsoir Harry.  
-Bonsoir professeur. »

Fumseck regagna son perchoir. Harry se remémora alors son dernier séjour dans ce bureau, juste après la mort de Sirius. Le vieux professeur s'assit en face de lui.

« Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, Harry. Après ce qui c'est passé en Juin dernier, j'ai décidé de tout te dire. Je ne t'ai rien caché en juin, et dans la mesure du possible, je vais continuer comme ça. Je parle bien sur des choses te concernant.»

Harry le regarda, intrigué.

« Quelques jours après ton anniversaire, le professeur Trelawney a fait une nouvelle prédiction. »

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ce pourrait-il que cette nouvelle prophétie invalide la première ? Dumbledore sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« Malheureusement, Harry, cette prophétie n'infirme pas la première. Cependant, elle apporte de nouvelles précisions. Je ne la dirais pas en entier, mais je vais te la résumer aussi bien que je peux. »

Il soupira.

« Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Du moins, tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul. Tu as un pouvoir en toi, un immense pouvoir. Cependant, t'opposer à Jedusor, et le tuer si tu peux, ne te laissera pas indemne. Dans sa prophétie, le professeur Trelawney a mentionné une autre personne. C'est ensemble que vous devrez lutter. Ensemble que vous devrez vaincre. »

Dumbledore s'interrompit.

« Qui est ce personne Professeur ?  
-C'est une jeune fille, dont les grands parents sont partis d'Angleterre il y a bien des années. Nous avons mis plusieurs jours à savoir qui c'était. Nous avons fait des recherches, et il nous est apparu, aux gardiens des prophéties et à moi-même, que cette personne est Méthilda Krum. »

Harry fut abasourdi.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle elle est venue finir ses études ici. Je me suis rendu en Bulgarie et j'ai eu une conversation avec elle et ses parents. Nous pensons qu'il vaut mieux que vous soyez ensembles, et que vous appreniez à vous connaître. J'ai était autant stupéfait que toi en entendant la prophétie. Je pensais que la première était inchangeable. Enfin, elle n'a pas vraiment changé. »

Harry se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. D'un coté il était soulagé, il allait pouvoir partagé un peu son fardeau. D'un autre coté, il avait assimilé son destin, et bien que n'étant pas du tout d'accord avec, il l'avait accepté. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

« Je comprend que cela te fasse un choc. Méthilda a elle aussi eu un grand choc en apprenant la vérité. Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle. Mais nous continuons nos recherches. Je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons trompés, mais nous devons découvrir pourquoi elle a ce pouvoir. »

Il se tu un moment, et Harry tourna la tête vers la fenêtre où il pouvait voir que la nuit s'était déjà bien installée.

« Professeur, commença-t-il au bout d'un moment, comment allons nous faire ? J'ai compris la force dont vous parlez, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut le vaincre.  
-Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à cette question pour le moment pour la bonne raison que je l'ignore. Je crois que vous découvrirez cela ensemble. Si tu as d'autres question, tu peux les poser. »

Bien sûr, Harry avait des centaines de questions à poser, mais il ne savait pas comment les formuler. Il décida donc de les laisser de coté pour l'instant, et d'interroger le professeur sur d'autres sujets.

« Euh, j'ai des questions, mais elles ne sont pas en rapport avec la Prophétie. Je crois que mes idées la dessus ne sont pas encore assez claire.  
-Je comprends. Tu peux poser tes questions.  
-Où est Hagrid ? Il n'est pas retourné chez les géants n'est ce pas ? »

Dumbledore sourit.

« Non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Hagrid et Graup sont avec des inspecteurs du ministère.  
-Oh non…  
-Sois tranquille. Hagrid n'aura pas d'ennui. Les inspecteurs sont là pour s'assurer que Graup ne présente aucun danger. Dans le pire des cas, ils le reconduiront dans son pays. Dans le meilleur, il pourra rester à Poudlard, et assurer la sécurité du château.  
-Vous étiez au courant pour lui ? L'année dernière ?  
-Oui. Au début, Hagrid n'a pas voulu m'en parler. Il pensait que ça me causerait encore plus d'ennuis. Mais je le savais. Il a fini par me l'avouer, et étant donné le lien qui les unissait, je n'ai pas pu lui dire de le ramener. »

Harry montra son approbation.

« Mais vous croyez qu'il est inoffensif ?  
-Oui. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce sont nos choix, et non notre sang qui sont importants. Hagrid a réussi à convaincre son frère d'abandonner la violence, du moins de l'exercer contre autre chose que des sorciers ou d'autres créatures vivantes.  
-Il nous a sauvé la vie. A Hermione et à moi, en juin.  
-Oh, les centaures ne vous auraient pas tués, mais il est vrai que ce n'aurait pas été un moment agréable à passer. »

Harry songea soudain à quelque chose.

« Quand on est arrivé, tout à l'heure, Hermione m'a dit qu'elle, Ron et Ginny pouvaient voir les Sombrals. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas là quand Sirius est tombé.  
-Je ne peux pas répondre Harry. Ils le feront eux-mêmes. Maintenant tu devrais aller te coucher. »

Le jeune sorcier se leva.

« Euh, j'ai une dernière question. »

Dumbledore sourit et hocha la tête.

« Vous n'avez dit que Méthilda était là à cause de la prophétie. Les deux autres sorciers, ceux qui sont à Gryffondor, sont aussi là pour la prophétie ? »

Le vieux sorcier réfléchit un moment à la réponse qu'il pouvait apporter

« Oui et non. Mais tu apprendras également à connaître Elicia et Néris. Je ne doute pas qu'il te parle très bientôt, et il faudra que tu écoute attentivement ce qu'il aura à te dire. Mais ce sont des élèves. »

Harry s'approcha de la porte.

« Ah une dernière chose Harry. Concernant la première prophétie, je ne peux que te conseiller de ne pas en parler, mais elle te concerne donc tu es libre. Cependant, pour la deuxième, je te demande de ne la révéler à personne. Nous avons mis Méthilda à Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Gryffondor pour éviter de trop éveiller les soupçons. Pour ta protection et la sienne, personne ne doit être au courant. A part bien sûr Miss Granger. »

Harry se retourna et regarda le professeur Dumbledore d'un air intrigué. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser la question, Dumbledore lui fit signe de sortir.

« A bientôt Harry, et n'oublie pas, à part Hermione, personne ne doit être au courant. Les seules personnes qui doivent l'être le sont. Bonsoir.  
-Bonsoir professeur ».

Harry regagna rapidement la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais avant d'y arriver, il se souvint qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. La Grosse Dame le regardait d'un air sévère.

« Pas de mot de passe…  
-Bézoard, lança une voix derrière Harry. »

La grosse Dame hocha la tête et ouvrit le passage. Harry se retourna.

« Je t'attendais Harry, murmura Hermione. Viens. »

Les deux amis pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, qui était toujours aussi accueillante. Il ne restait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci. Quelques élèves de troisièmes années, penchés sur un parchemin, avaient l'air de bien s'amuser à l'autre bout de la salle. Sur un fauteuil prêt du feu, Néris et Elicia semblaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Le sorcier tenait la jeune fille enlacé par la taille. Quand il s'approchèrent, Harry s'aperçut qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle dormait.

Ils s'assirent non loin d'eux.

« Ron est allé se coucher. Il s'est disputé avec Ginny à propos de Dean. Ce qu'il peut être immature…  
-Hermione, la coupa Harry, dis moi ce qui c'est passé au Département des Mystères. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Hermione…  
-D'accord, d'accord. »

Elle respira profondément.

« Je ne me suis pas réveillée à l'infirmerie. Je me suis réveillée quand tu étais avec Neville dans la salle des Morts. J'ai vu que Ginny et Luna étaient blessées, et que Ron se débattait avec un cerveau. Il restait un Mangemort avec nous, sûrement pour nous surveiller. Je pouvais pas bouger mais j'ai réussi à attraper la baguette de Ron. Et euh…  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai lancé un sortilège impardonnable au Mangemort. Le sortilège Doloris. Ca n'a pas eu beaucoup d'effets, mais le mangemort a trébuché, et il, euh, il est tombé sur un des morceaux de vitre de l'aquarium. Et il est mort. Je me souviens de plus rien après. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Dumbledore est venu me voir à l'infirmerie. Il m'a dit que je n'aurais aucun ennui, et que si je n'avais pas réagi, c'est nous qui serions morts.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
-Parce que tu avais d'autres soucis et que je voulais pas que tu saches ce que j'avais fait, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je voulais lui jeter un sort pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille, mais c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé. J'ai demandé aux autres de ne rien te dire. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Harry, je suis désolé.  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Mais tu aurais du m'en parler. Moi aussi, j'ai essayé de lancer un sortilège Doloris. À Bellatrix Lestrange.  
-Mais tu avais de bonnes raisons. Moi j'en avais aucune. Je ne me suis pas rappelé de tout ça de suite, mais c'est revenu rapidement. Je regrette tellement. »

Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui pris la main.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'es pas un monstre. »

Hermione ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

« Il a raison. »

Les deux amis se retournèrent. Néris posa tout doucement Elicia sur le fauteuil puis s'approcha d'eux.

« Désolé d'avoir écouté votre conversation, mais je pouvais difficilement faire autrement. »

Il désigna la salle complètement vide maintenant.

« Les deux seules choses dont tu es coupable c'est d'amour et d'humanité. Tu n'as pas lancé ce sortilège pour faire souffrir, ou pour tuer. Tu l'as lancé pour te protéger. Ce qui c'est passé après, ce n'est pas de ta faute, et tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir. Et maintenant tu t'en veux, tu t'en veux d'avoir tuer un homme qui n'a jamais eu la même compassion, les mêmes remords, et qui tuait en le voulant. Cela fait une grande différence, une très grande différence. Tu ne peux pas prévoir ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas fait ça, mais toi et tes amis ne seraient certainement plus là, et d'autres personnes également. Ca n'atténuera pas ta peine. Au contraire. »

Il s'arrêta et la fixa dans les yeux.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Le sortilège que tu as lancé n'a aucune importance. Tu l'as dit toi même, il n'a pas fonctionné. Cela prouve bien que tu ne voulait pas faire souffrir cette personne. Tu aurais pu mourir immédiatement, si le sort ne fonctionnait pas. Je peux t'assurer que même si tu t'en souviens pas, tu as pensé à tout ça avant de prendre la baguette et de lancer un sort. Tu es beaucoup plus humaine que la plupart des sorciers. Vivre avec un sentiment de culpabilité est très dur à porter. Et tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Cet homme s'est tué lui-même. Il s'est tué longtemps avant la soirée au ministère de la Magie. Il s'est tué au moment où il a rejoint les rangs de Jedusor. »

Néris s'arrêta et posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Nos actes trahissent nos choix. Et le choix que tu as fait, c'est le sacrifice et l'amour. C'est le bien en quelque sorte. Donc tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Du moins pas à mes yeux, et je sais qu'Harry pense la même chose. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Bien je vous laisse tous les deux, je vais me coucher. »

Il s'approcha d'Elicia, qui ouvrit les yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent puis elle monta vers le dortoir des filles après avoir souhaité « bonne nuit » à Harry et Hermione. Néris resta un moment à regarder le feu, comme s'il se parlait à lui même, puis monta à son tour.

« Il a raison Hermione. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Alors, pourquoi Dumbledore voulait te voir ? »

Harry hésita un moment, mais le professeur lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le lui révéler. Ils ne montèrent se coucher qu'une heure après. Il était presque une heure du matin.


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

_Premiers cours_

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, le dortoir était encore silencieux. Bien que la soirée de la veille ait été riche en émotions, il s'était endormi rapidement, oubliant un moment les prophéties et les confessions d'Hermione. Il mit ses lunettes et regarda l'heure. 6h30. Cela ne servait à rien de se rendormir maintenant. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour de avait rajouté un lit, et, bien sûr, la pièce avait était agrandie par magie pour qu'ils aient toujours autant d'espace. Son regard tomba sur le lit de Néris. Il était vide. Le sorcier se tenait près d'une fenêtre de la tour, et son regard se perdait quelque part vers la forêt interdite. Harry se rallongea.

Au cours du petit déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall distribua les emplois du temps aux élèves de Gryffondor. Il était moins pire que ce craignait Harry.

Lundi : 8h-10h Potion, 10h-12heures : Défense contre les forces du mal  
13h-15h : Métamorphose, 15h-17h : Sortilèges  
Mardi : 8h-10h : Soins aux créatures magiques, 10h-12h : Botanique  
13h-15h : Défense contre les forces du mal, 15h-17h : Potions  
Mercredi : 10h-12h : Métamorphose  
13h-15h : Sortilèges  
Jeudi : 8h-12h : Défense contre les forces du mal  
13h-15h : Métamorphose,  
Vendredi : 8h-10h : Sortilèges, 10h-12h : Potions  
13h-15h: Botanique, 15h-17h: Soins aux créatures magiques

Celui de Ron était semblable, sauf les cours de métamorphose qu'il ne suivait plus. Hermione, quant à elle, avait Runes le mercredi et Arithmancie le jeudi. Ses amis se rendirent compte qu'elle avait laissé tomber Histoire de la magie et astronomie.

« Eh ben, dit Ron, t'étais malade ces vacances ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard glacial qui le fit taire.

« L'histoire on peut l'apprendre dans les livres, quant à l'astronomie, je dois dire que ça ne me passionne pas. Aller venez, on doit pas être en retard au premier cours de potion. »

Tout en descendant dans les cachots, les trois amis commentèrent leur emploi du temps.

« Huit heures de défense contre les forces du mal, gémit Ron. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, si seulement ce n'était pas Rogue qui les donnait.  
-Il ne sera peut-être pas aussi méchant qu'en Potions, murmura Hermione sans conviction. En tout cas il a revu ses ambitions à la baisse. Tous les élèves ayant obtenus leur BUSE avec Effort Exceptionnel peuvent assister à son cours.  
-Je pense que Dumbledore le considère comme le plus important en ce moment. Et il n'a pas tort. »

Harry rangea son emploi du temps dans son sac.

« On va peut être avoir des cours de potions sans être critiqué toutes les cinq minutes, ajouta-t-il avec espoir. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la classe. Une vingtaine d'élèves se trouvait déjà là. Pour les ASPIC, les cours des quatre maisons étaient communs. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la porte, quelqu'un tira violemment Harry par la manche.

« Alors Potter, tu es content de ta _plaisanterie_ de l'autre jour ? Tu te crois malin hein ?  
-Plus que toi en tout cas Malefoy. Lâche moi maintenant. »

Harry se dégagea et continua sa route.

« Harry ! Attention… »

Il se retourna brusquement. Malefoy avait sorti sa baguette et envoya un sort avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Un éclair bleu se dirigeait vers lui. Il se prépara au choc. Mais il ne vint pas. Un éclair rouge avait détourné le sortilège qui alla se briser sur le mur. Néris s'avançait, sa baguette à la main.

« Tout va bien Harry ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça. Néris se tourna alors Malefoy.

« Alors ça t'amuse d'attaquer les gens par derrière ? La prochaine fois que je te surprends à faire ça… »

Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur le couloir. Elicia, qui s'avançait derrière Néris, lui prit le bras et lui fit non de la tête. Aucun des élèves n'avait remarqué que le professeur Obryan observait la scène depuis la porte du cachot. Il avait tout vu. Il s'avança dans le couloir.

« Professeur, commença Malefoy, il a voulu m'attaquer…  
-Taisez-vous Malefoy. Vous aurez une retenue. Maintenant tout le monde en classe. Dépêchez vous. »

Le vieux guérisseur s'approcha alors de Néris et lui glissa à voix basse :

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous ne fassiez pas étalage de vos pouvoirs, surtout devant Malefoy…  
-Vous avez sans doute raison. Je crois qu'il faut que nous allions en classe... »

Les deux sorciers gagnèrent la salle de classe, où Néris s'assit à coté d'Elicia, tandis que le professeur Obryan se présentait.

« Bien, je voudrais d'abord vous informer que je ne tolérerai plus de scènes comme celle que je viens de voir devant ma classe. Tout élève qui s'amusera à ce genre de stupidité sera de suite envoyé dans le bureau du directeur de sa maison. Est ce que je suis assez clair ? Bien, commençons. Je suis le professeur Obryan. Comme vous l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore hier soir, je suis guérisseur à Sainte-Mangouste. Je vais tenter de vous enseigner l'art des potions. »  
« Les potions peuvent être très dangereuses, mais peuvent également sauver des vies. Les différences entre ces deux effets sont souvent infimes. Il suffit que vous n'ajoutiez pas le bon ingrédient au bon moment, et une potion de vie peut devenir une potion de mort. Le professeur Rogue m'a donné une idée précise des aptitudes que vous avez acquises, et des points qui fâchent. Cependant, nous n'aurons pas vraiment le temps d'attendre les retardataires, car il ne vous reste que deux ans pour vous préparer aux ASPIC. J'accueillerai donc tout élève qui le souhaitera le samedi matin, pour revoir les points qui posent problèmes. »

Harry compara aussitôt le professeur Obryan au professeur McGonagall : exigeant mais impartial, essayant d'aider les élèves en difficulté, plutôt que de les enfoncer, comme le faisait Rogue.

« Pour ce premier cours, nous allons revoir certaines bases fondamentales de l'art des potions. »

Les élèves passèrent le reste du cours à prendre des notes et à faire des expériences en mélangeant divers ingrédients.

« Le cours va finir, annonça le professeur Obryan au bout de deux heures. Le devoir que vous aurez à rédiger se trouve au tableau. A demain ».

Pendant que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires, le professeur s'approcha de Malefoy pour lui expliquer sa retenue. Hermione, Ron et Harry sourirent. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'un professeur de potions donnait une retenue à Malefoy. C'était même la première fois.

Les trois amis profitèrent du quart d'heure de pause pour faire un tour dans la cour du château. Ils avaient déjà un devoir pour le lendemain. Harry ne préféra pas penser à ce qui l'attendait dans la soirée.

« Excusez moi je reviens, dit Hermione subitement. »

Elle partit rapidement vers le fond de la cour.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive, demanda Ron, étonné.  
-Je sais pas, murmura Harry en la voyant s'approcher de Néris qui discutait avec Lavande et Parvati. Enfin si je sais. Hier soir, elle m'a avoué ce qui c'est passé au ministère. »

Ron baissa la tête.

« Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler, mais elle m'a fait promettre de rien te dire.  
-Je ne t'en veux pas, assura son ami. J'aurais juste préféré savoir avant. »

« Excuse moi, commença Hermione. Je peux te dire un mot ? »

Néris acquiesça et suivit Hermione.

« Je voulais juste, euh, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as dit hier soir. Et … »

Le sorcier l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité, et Harry en aurait fait de même. Tu es très proche de lui n'est ce pas ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors prends soin de lui. Aidez le, Ron et toi. Tu sais ce qui l'attend. Il aura besoin de toute l'aide possible. Surtout de la tienne. »

Hermione resta stupéfaite. Etait-il possible qu'il soit au courant de la prophétie ?

« Tu devrais aller retrouver tes amis. Prends soin de toi. »

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour et s'enfonça dans le château. Hermione resta interdite un moment. Puis elle retourna vers Harry et Ron.

La cloche sonna à ce moment là, et les trois sorciers se hâtèrent de se rendre au cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Rogue n'apprécierait pas vraiment qu'ils soient en retard dès le premier jour. Il y avait moins de monde à ce cours là, et presque tous avaient fait parti de l'Armée de Dumbledore, l'année précédente.

« Entrez ! »

Les élèves gagnèrent silencieusement les tables. Rogue prit place devant le tableau noir. Il avait l'air aussi revêche qu'à son habitude.

« J'attends de vous un comportement beaucoup plus attentif que celui que vous aviez en cours de Potions. Je ne tolérerais aucun écart, aucune discussion. Tout élève qui ne respectera pas les consignes sera immédiatement renvoyé de ce cours. Dans deux ans, vous passez vos ASPIC. Mais la défense contre les forces du mal n'est pas limité à un examen. Je ne vous rappellerais pas ce qu'il se passe au dehors. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent le professeur d'un air intrigués. Ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à cette entrée en matière.

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, poursuivait le professeur, vous aurez huit heures de défense contre les forces du mal par semaine. Nous allons essayer de vous donner le maximum de chances si un jour vous êtes attaqués. Mais ces sortilèges ne doivent en aucun cas, je répète en aucun cas être utilisés dans un autre but que la défense. J'espère que je me fais bien comprendre. »

Il se tourna vers le tableau et agita sa baguette.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir les créatures que vous pourriez avoir à affronter. Elles ne sont pas toutes dangereuses bien sûr, ajouta-t-il d'un air peu convaincu. Nous allons apprendre leur caractéristiques, pour pouvoir déterminer leurs points faibles. »

Rogue commença alors à leur présenter différentes créatures des ténèbres, en débutant bien entendu par les Détraqueurs. Au bout d'un moment, après avoir parlé des diverses espèces de Troll, il en vint aux

« Les loups garous. Ils peuvent sembler inoffensifs au premier abord, mais lorsque la bête se réveille en eux…  
-Ce n'est pas de leur faute, lança Hermione, l'air énervé.  
-Il ne me semble pas vous avoir donné la permission de prendre la parole, Miss Granger. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor. Je vous pris également de garder vos réflexions pour vous. Mais je pensais que vous auriez un point de vue un peu plus juste, après ce que l'un d'entre eux a failli vous faire. »

La jeune fille semblait sur le point d'exploser, mais Ron la retint.

« Bien, maintenant que Miss Granger a piqué sa petite colère, nous allons pouvoir continuer.  
-Excusez moi professeur. »

Rogue se retourna.

« Mais je pense que Miss Granger a raison non ? continua Elicia. Les loups garous n'ont aucun choix quand à leur transformation, et s'ils rejoignent les rangs de Voldemort, c'est avant tout parce que le sorcier le veut. Mais ils n'ont aucune prédisposition. Du moins je crois, ajouta-t-elle poliment d'une voix douce. »

Rogue lui lança un regard assassin.

« Je crois me rappeler que le professeur c'est moi ici, Miss Arnel. Je vous demanderais donc de lever la main et de ne pas m'interrompre. »

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air indifférent, pas du tout effrayé. Mais elle insista pas.

« Bien professeur... »

Harry remarqua que Néris fixait Rogue d'un air bizarre. On avait l'impression qu'il jaugeait l'ancien maître des potions.

« Bon, si personne d'autre n'a de commentaires à faire… J'aimerais beaucoup finir mon cours. »

Les élèves, étonnés que leur professeur n'ait pas enlevé de points, essayèrent de se re-concentrer sur ce que disait Rogue. Celui continua à énumérer les dangers qui guettaient les sorciers, en insistant bien sur leurs propriétés magiques.  
Lorsqu'ils se rendirent dans la grande salle, la plupart des élèves étaient légèrement effrayés.

« Eh ben, on peut dire qu'il sait s'y prendre pour remonter le moral, maugréa Ron en s'asseyant à coté de Neville.  
-Il faut bien qu'il nous prévienne. Il allait pas nous distribuer des bonbons pour nous faire passer la pilule, répondit Hermione d'un air sévère. Mais ce qu'il a dit sur les loups-garous… Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que les cours d'Ombrage ! »

Ron grogna. Tous les trois commencèrent à manger, observant un silence quasi religieux.

« On peut ? »

Elicia et Néris se tenait devant eux. La jeune fille désignait deux sièges à coté de Ron.

« Bien sûr, répondit celui-ci. »

Les deux sorciers s'assirent en face d'Harry et Hermione.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure, dit Harry à Néris.  
-Pas de quoi. A ce que j'ai compris, toi et Malefoy ne vous portez pas vraiment dans votre cœur.  
-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Attaquer par derrière est naturel chez lui. Je ne supporte pas ses grands airs et… »

Harry soupira.

« Mais maintenant toi aussi tu vas subir ses attaques.  
-Oh, il le regrettera vite, s'il est assez stupide pour ça. »

Elicia et Hermione s'étaient lancées dans un grand débat sur les loups garous et les préjugés du professeur Rogue. Néris regarda sa compagne en souriant.

« Ces deux là se sont bien trouvées.  
-Ce qui veut dire ? lui demanda Elicia d'un ton faussement furieux.  
-Ce qui veut dire que vous avez toutes les deux un esprit de contradiction, que vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête et que vous détestez avoir tort. Même quand c'est le cas… »

Elle fit mine de lui lancer un sort avec le doigt. Ron, quant à lui, éclata de rire.

« Oui, oui, c'est tout à fait Hermione. »

La concernée lui jeta un regard assassin et allait répondre furieusement avant de voir que Néris lui souriait.

« Tu vois Hermione, reprit Elicia sérieusement, je me suis toujours demandéz pourquoi nous avions besoin d'eux.  
-Oui, les femmes seraient bien mieux entre elles.»

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire devant les mines déconfites d'Harry et Ron. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier parvint à fermer à refermer la bouche.

« Alors, euh, vous étiez à quelle école avant ? Vous n'étiez pas à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non. Mais le nom de notre école ne te dirait rien. Elle est très éloignée, et peu de gens la connaissent. »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard étonné, mais n'insistèrent pas.

Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent très rapidement. Les professeurs insistèrent bien entendu sur le haut niveau des cours de sixième année et sur la nécessité de fournir un travail soutenu et assidu.

« Dans deux ans, vous serez livrés à vous même, commença le professeur McGonagall. Vous n'aurez plus de professeur pour vous aider et vous enseigner la Magie. Il est donc très important que vous acquissiez un haut niveau de magie durant les deux années qui vous restent à Poudlard. »

Le discours du professeur Flitwick fut quasiment identique. Les deux enseignants commencèrent immédiatement à leur faire réviser les sortilèges primordiaux à maîtriser avant de pouvoir passer à quelque chose de nouveau. À la fin de la journée, Harry était épuisé. Et penser aux quatre devoirs qu'il avait à rédiger le soir même, dont deux pour le lendemain, ne l'aida guère. Cependant, alors qu'il prenait son dîner dans la grande salle, un événement bouleversa sa soirée.

« Harry Potter ? »

Il se retourna, et découvrit la sœur de Krum.

« Bonjour, je suis Méthilda Krum. » Harry hocha la tête et la salua à son tour.

« Oh, bonjour Hermione, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

La jeune sorcière baissa la tête devant le regard que lui lança Ron.

« Bonjour Méthilda.  
-Harry, je peux te parler un moment ?  
-Bien sur. Je te rejoint dans cinq minutes à la porte. »

Méthilda le remercia puis s'éclipsa. Ron fixait Hermione.

« Comment ça se fait que tu la connaisses ?  
-Je l'ai rencontrée brièvement pendant les vacances. Et puis de toutes façons, ça ne te regarde pas. »

Ron la fusilla du regard et se tourna vers Harry.

« Et pourquoi elle veut te voir ? Toi aussi elle te connaît ?  
-Oh, non, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut. »

Harry songea qu'elle n'avait pas été très maligne de venir le voir au milieu de la grande salle. Il se dépêcha d'engloutir son dessert puis se leva et partit sans un mot vers la porte.

« Eh, mais attends ! lui lança Ron, déconcerté.  
-Laisse le. Il doit lui parler.  
-Mais qu'est ce que…  
-Laisse tomber tu veux ? »

Ron regarda son ami d'un air intrigué.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit rapidement Hermione. Mais cela ne nous concerne pas. On devrait monter faire nos devoirs, on a une tournée d'inspection après… »

Elle se leva. Ron la retint par la manche.

« Attends. Qu'est qu'il y a entre Krum et toi ? »

Il avait glissé cette phrase sans reprendre son souffle.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, il n'y a rien. »

Ron parut soulagé.

« Aller viens, reprit elle. »


	9. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_Mises au point_

Harry et Méthilda sortirent du château pour pouvoir être tranquille. La jeune fille parlait un anglais excellent, sans le moindre accent, contrairement à son frère.

« Viktor t'apprécie beaucoup. Il nous a dit que tu jouais très bien au Quidditch. Ce n'est pas un compliment qu'il fait souvent. J'ai hâte de te voir jouer. »

Harry fut surpris, mais il sourit.

« Je suis loin d'avoir son niveau. Alors, je suppose que tu veux parler de la prophétie ?  
-Oui. Dumbledore t'a mis au courant. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. »

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Et pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien de spécial. Je ne suis pas très bonne en cours, je ne jette que des sortilèges insignifiants… Je n'ai aucune force en moi.  
-J'ai pensé la même chose, quand Dumbledore m'a révélé la prophétie. Mais je me suis aperçu qu'il avait raison. Et je lui fais confiance. S'il dit que c'est toi la personne de la deuxième prophétie, je le crois. Mais ce que j'ignore, c'est comment nous allons faire. »

Ils se turent un moment.

« Dumbledore a dit qu'il faut qu'on apprenne à se connaître. J'ignore ce qu'il a voulu dire par là.  
-Il m'a dit la même chose. Mais je l'ignore autant que toi. Je ne suis plus sure de rien en ce moment. Et je suis terrifiée. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que je serais dans cette situation. Je n'ai jamais rencontré Tu-Sais-Qui. Je ne l'ai jamais combattu.  
-Ce n'était pas par choix, précisa Harry. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je suppose que nous devons trouver nous-même comment faire. »

Une silhouette s'avança vers eux.

« Je vous avez prévenu de ne pas sortir du château. Ca peut être très dangereux, surtout pour vous. »

C'était le professeur Dumbledore. Avant qu'un des deux ne puisse répondre, il poursuivit :

« Cependant, je comprends pourquoi vous avez voulu vous isoler. Je ne prendrais aucune sanction cette fois-ci. Mais mes avertissements étaient sincères. De grands dangers nous guettent. Je vous demande donc à tous les deux de ne plus sortir du château sans mon autorisation. Rentrez maintenant. »

Harry et Méthilda saluèrent le directeur puis regagnèrent le château à la hâte. Aucun des deux n'avaient très envie de monter dans sa salle commune, mais ils ne savaient pas très bien où aller.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de me mettre à mes devoirs, dit Harry d'un air abattu. Mais il faudra qu'on se revoit bientôt. Je réfléchirai à un moyen pour qu'on puisse se parler sans être dérangé. On se voit demain ? Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit Harry »

Le jeune sorcier, qui comprenait de moins en moins la logique de ce monde, regagna la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione étaient assis à une table, et paraissaient plongés dans leurs devoirs. Voir Ron aussi concentré fit sourire Harry. Son ami s'en aperçut.

« Oh, ne te moque pas de moi. Si je n'obtient pas des notes que ma mère juge suffisantes, elle est capable de venir défier Dumbledore juste pour m'étriper. »

Harry s'assit à coté d'eux, et prit ses affaires. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller se coucher, mais il devait rédiger quatre devoirs avant, s'il voulait éviter d'en avoir une pile énorme chaque soir.

« Alors, demanda Ron, qu'est qu'elle te voulait, la sœur de Krum ?  
-Juste me parler de son frère.  
-Et c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a pris à part ? Elle aurait très bien pu le faire devant nous.  
-Je sais pas Ron. Ecoute, ce n'est pas important, ok ? Je veux finir ces devoirs avant d'aller me coucher. »

Son ami laissa tomber, et tous les trois passèrent une partie de la nuit à rédiger des mètres et des mètres de parchemin. Entre temps, Hermione et Ron avait fait leur tournée d'inspection dans le château, pour s'assurer que tous les élèves étaient bien dans leur salle commune ou dans leur dortoir. Cependant, Harry se doutait que si ses condisciples se promenaient dans le château, ils se laisseraient difficilement attraper par les préfets ou les professeurs.  
A minuit, Ron, qui avait fini ses devoirs avant les autres (il n'avait pas le devoir de métamorphose donné par McGonagall), annonça qu'il montait se coucher.

« Tu devrais venir aussi, Harry, tu pourras finir ça demain.  
-Non, je ne veux pas recommencer comme l'année dernière. En plus, j'ai bientôt fini. Bonne nuit. »

La véritable raison n'était pas ses devoirs, même si ce qu'il avait dit était la vérité. Il s'en voulait de mentir ainsi à son meilleur ami, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Alors, demanda Hermione à voix basse, de quoi vous avez parlé ?  
-De la prophétie bien sûr. Et elle comprend encore moins bien que moi. Mais on a pas eu une conversation très constructive. En plus, Dumbledore nous a surpris en plein milieu. »

Hermione eut l'air horrifiée.

« Oh, il ne nous a pas puni, mais il nous a défendu de ressortir dans le parc, sans son autorisation. Je ne sais pas où on pourra avoir des conversations privées, si ce n'est pas à l'extérieur du château. Si au moins on était dans la même maison…  
-Tu oublies la salle sur demande. Elle est toujours là… »

Harry réfléchit. Oui, elle était encore là, mais il n'était pas le seul à connaître son existence. Même Malefoy la connaissait.

« Ouais. On verra… »

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il sortit du château, Harry se demandait si Hagrid allait assurer ses cours où si il était toujours occupé avec les inspecteurs du ministère. Il eut bien vite la réponse. La silhouette de son grand ami sortit de la forêt interdite.

« Bonjour Harry ! Comment tu vas ?  
-Très bien. Il baissa la voix. Comment ça c'est passé avec les inspecteurs du ministère ?  
-Oh, pas trop mal. Ils ont laissé à Graup un mois de mise à l'épreuve. S'il se tient convenablement, il pourra rester à Poudlard. »

Puis le géant fit signe aux élèves qui arrivaient.

« Aller dépêchez vous ! Le cours va commencer ! »

Il partit alors en direction de la forêt interdite, mais bifurqua avant d'atteindre la lisère des arbres. Ils parcoururent ainsi deux cents mètres, les élèves avançant prudemment. Dans un enclos, fermé de tous les cotés, se trouvait un gros chat noir. Harry et Ron se regardèrent intrigués. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement dangereux, ce qui n'était pas le genre d'Hagrid.

« Aller les retardataires ! Mettaient vous tout autour de l'enclos. Très bien, maintenant, qui peut me dire comment s'appelle cet animal ? »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Hermione.

« Oui Hermione ?  
-C'est un Ovinnik. Il peut aboyer comme un chien et rire comme un homme.  
-Très bien. Dix points pour Gryffondor. L'Ovinnik vit en Russie, mais j'ai pu emprunter celui là au Département des créatures magiques du ministère. Cet animal survit en volant de la nourriture aux fermiers. Il peut également cracher du feu et incendier les granges si on l'empêche de chaparder. »

Plusieurs élèves reculèrent. Le chat se contentait de faire le tour de l'enclos en les narguant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'enclos a été protégé par magie. »

Hagrid expliqua alors les propriétés magiques de cet animal, et comment il pouvait survivre en captivité. Alors que les élèves s'étaient assis pour réaliser des croquis de l'animal, un grand bruit retentit derrière eux.  
Un géant sortait de la forêt interdite.

Plusieurs étudiants crièrent et tentèrent de s'échapper, avant qu'Hagrid ne crie :

« Restez ici ! Il n'y a aucun danger ! »

Les élèves s'arrêtèrent de courir mais restèrent à bonne distance de Graup, qui les regardaient d'un air un peu stupide.

« Voilà Graup. C'est, euh c'est mon frère.»

Les élèves eurent un sursaut étonné. Le géant, qui n'avait que faire de la stupeur qu'il suscitait, s'approcha d'Harry et Hermione.

« Hermy ! Harry ! Graup content vous voir.  
-Nous aussi Graup », assura Hermione d'une vois tremblante.

Le géant s'approchait encore.

« Graup, retourne dans la forêt, lui ordonna Hagrid. Tu ne peux pas encore venir ici.  
-Graup veut Hagger !  
-Oui, je vais venir. Va m'attendre là-bas. »

Graup hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce, se retourna et commença à rebrousser chemin. Il se passa alors un phénomène étrange. Le regard du géant croisa celui de Néris, un des seuls qui n'avait pas reculé lors de l'intrusion du demi-frère d'Hagrid, avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Le géant se figea. Néris s'avança vers lui, tout en continuant de le fixer dans les yeux. Hagrid paraissait décontenancé.

« Euh, Néris, recule, s'il te plait.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. »

Il s'avança encore et s'arrêta à deux mètres du géant. Celui ci se baissa alors pour observer le sorcier, qui lui tendit la main. Graup cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis écrasa sa grosse main sur celle du sorcier, qui ne bougea d'un pouce. Le frère d'Hagrid se releva puis reprit le chemin de la forêt, en jetant des regards étonnés derrière lui.

« Bien, reprit Hagrid d'une voix tremblante. On peut reprendre le cours. »

Cependant, les élèves n'étaient plus du tout concentrés. Certains d'entre eux scrutaient la forêt avec inquiétude, tandis que d'autres observaient Néris à la dérobée.

« Bon, le cours est fini. Comme devoir, vous me présenterez les dangers et les propriétés de l'Ovinnik. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

Les étudiant prirent la direction des serres du professeur Chourave, discutant à voix basse entre eux.

Le soir, lors du dîner dans la grande salle, Malefoy, accompagné de ses deux gorilles, s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors. Il revenait apparemment de la retenue que lui avait donné le professeur de potions.

« Alors, Elidor, tu as adhéré au fan club de Potter ? A ta place je ferais très attention maintenant. Il se peut que tu ais des problèmes. Les professeurs ne sont toujours pas là. »

Néris tourna la tête vers Malefoy.

« A ta place, c'est moi qui me méfierais. A moins que tu veuilles rejoindre ton père ? Je suis sûr qu'il ne verra aucun inconvénient à te faire visiter les cachots d'Azkaban. »

Malefoy trembla de rage.

« Je te ferais regretter ça. A toi et à Potter. Et à vos amis aussi…  
-Je vais te le dire une fois, et une seule. Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu. Si tu veux un conseil, fais toi tout petit, vraiment minuscule. Si jamais je te reprends à menacer ou attaquer quelqu'un… »

Et il se retourna.

Malefoy ne pu sortir sa baguette en raison de la proximité de la table des professeurs, mais s'éloigna en proférant des menaces.

Elicia regarda son compagnon.

« Úgaro isto i nach!  
-Hebin nod sen. Úgosta. »

Harry, Ron, et Hermione, qui avaient suivi en silence l'échange entre Malefoy et Néris, regardèrent leurs amis d'un air effaré.

« C'est quelle langue ? Je ne reconnais pas.  
-Oh, c'est une vieille langue, que nous nous sommes amusés à apprendre. »

Elicia fit un geste qui signifiait « Ce n'est pas important », mais elle continuait de fixer Néris avec reproche.

La semaine passa si vite qu'Harry n'eut guère le temps de songer aux prophéties ni même à Voldemort. Seul Sirius revenait de temps en temps hanter ses rêves. Le samedi matin, il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ce week-end, étant donné que les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de sortir dans le parc. Il avait travaillé jusqu'à des heures avancées de la nuit, ces derniers jours, et il n'avait pas envie de passer son samedi devant ses livres de cours. Cependant, lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune avec Ron, il découvrit sur le tableau d'affichage une note du professeur McGonagall :

« Les élèves sont autorisés à se rendre dans le parc du château le samedi et le dimanche, mais sans sortir du périmètre délimité par les flammes jaunes. Ils devront constamment rester sous la surveillance des professeurs chargés de la sécurité. Tout élève qui ne respectera pas ces consignes sera immédiatement exclu de Poudlard. Professeur M. McGonagall. »

Hermione les rejoint devant le tableau d'affichage.

« Eh bien au moins on ne restera pas enfermés. Venez, il faut en profiter. »

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, les trois sorciers sortirent dans le parc du château. Le périmètre dont parlait le professeur McGonagall s'étendait jusqu'au lac et à la lisière de la forêt interdite. De petites flammes jaunes, disposées un peu partout, flottant dans l'air comme des feux follets, interdisaient la sortie. Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent au bord du lac où se trouvaient déjà un grand nombre d'élèves.  
Un peu plus haut, le professeur Rogue faisait les cent pas, l'air contrarié. Harry su immédiatement pourquoi : passer son week-end à regarder les jeunes sorciers s'amuser ne devait pas le remplir de joie. À la lisière de la forêt, Hagrid guettait également, son arbalète sur le dos. Enfin le professeur Flitwick déambulait le long des flammes jaunes.

Ron s'allongea dans l'herbe.

« Enfin le week-end. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir cette semaine.  
-Tu travailles trop, s'esclaffa Hermione.  
-Très drôle. »

Il s'amusa ensuite à faire des ricochets sur le lac, pendant que les deux autres profitaient de cette journée de liberté pour voler les derniers rayons du soleil.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? »

C'était Elicia.

« Bien sur. Où est Néris ?  
-Il a du s'absenter pour le week-end. Un petit problème familial, mais rien de grave. »

Hermione la bombarda de question sur son ancienne école. Elicia répondait posément mais sans enthousiasme.

« Oh non, la magie noire est très mal vu, là bas. Quiconque est surpris à en faire est de suite, euh, renvoyé. »

À midi, les quatre sorciers rentrèrent au château pour déjeuner. Quand ils ressortirent, ils s'aperçurent que les professeurs qui les surveillaient avaient changé.

« On pourrait aller voir Hagrid, sa cabane n'est pas en dehors du périmètre de sécurité. »

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête.

« Viens avec nous Elicia, tu verras, il est très gentil. »

La jeune fille se laissa difficilement convaincre, mais devant leur insistance, elle s'inclina. Harry frappa à la porte, et un furieux aboiement résonna alors dans la cabane.

« Ah Crocdur, ne recommence pas. Laisse moi aller ouvrir. »

Le demi-géant apparut alors à la porte.

« C'est nous Hagrid, lança Ron.  
-Oui je le vois bien. Entrez. »

Il s'écarta et les quatre jeunes sorciers pénétrèrent dans la chaumière.

« Hagrid, voici Elicia Arnel. »

La jeune fille n'avait pas assisté aux cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

« Oui, on se connaît. »

Hagrid prépara le thé tout en discutant avec eux du sort de Graup.

« Je compte les jours qui restent avant la fin de sa mise à l'épreuve. Il pourra enfin sortir de cette forêt ! Les centaures ne lui ont toujours pas pardonné ce qu'il avait fait. Mais je crois qu'ils ont compris la leçon.  
-Et Firenze, demanda Harry. Il est retourné vivre avec eux ?  
-Oh non. Il est toujours professeur de divination, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Lui et le professeur Trelawney enseigne deux arts différents, si j'ai bien compris, et le professeur Dumbledore en a fait deux matières séparées. »

Ils regagnèrent le château quand l'après-midi toucha à sa fin. Le soir, pendant le repas, Ginny s'approcha d'eux.

« Harry, on voudrait savoir si tu, euh… »

Elle avait l'air gêné.

« Oui ?  
-Ben, voilà, on voudrait savoir si tu comptais reconstituer l'Armée de Dumbledore. J'ai parlé avec plusieurs des anciens membres, et ils m'ont demandé de venir te voir… »

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione. Apparemment, aucun des deux n'étaient au courant. Il réfléchit un moment. Bien sûr, l'année dernière ils s'étaient bien amusés, même s'ils travaillaient dur. Cependant, cette année s'annonçait encore plus chargée, et il n'aurait probablement pas le temps de consacrer une soirée par semaine à l'AD. La reprise du Quidditch n'avait pas été encore décidée, mais il espérait de tout son cœur que le tournoi aurait lieu. Si c'était le cas, et si bien sûr il retrouvait sa place dans l'équipe, il aurait encore moins de temps.

« Je sais pas Ginny. L'année risque d'être chargée. En plus, on a des vrais cours maintenant, ce n'est plus comme avec Ombrage.  
-Écoute, réfléchis-y, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça.

La sœur de Ron fit demi-tour et rejoignit Luna qui l'attendait à la porte de la grande salle.

« Vous en pensez quoi ?  
-Il faut qu'on continue, s'exclama Ron, enthousiaste. Même si c'est Rogue qui donne les cours, on peut apprendre d'autres choses avec toi. Et puis comme l'a dit Hermione, tu as déjà combattu Tu-Sais-Qui, et tu l'a même revu en juin. Tu peux nous apprendre beaucoup de choses sur lui. »

Il se tourna vers Hermione, plongée dans ses réflexions.

« Non ? »

Celle-ci le fixa un moment, puis soupira.

« Je ne sais pas. Vous avez tous les deux raison, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'en penserait Dumbledore. On devrait peut-être organiser une réunion pour en parler tous ensemble. »

Harry approuva silencieusement.

Le dimanche, tous les trois restèrent enfermés dans la tour de Gryffondor pour essayer de finir la pile de devoirs qu'ils avaient pour le début de semaine. Harry n'avait fait que croiser Méthilda, et se demandait bien comment ils allaient faire pour « apprendre à se connaître », comme avait dit Dumbledore. Il songeait également à la demande de Ginny. Il décida d'attendre de voir comment se passaient les premières semaines de cours avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

//////////

« Le message que j'ai reçu au début de la semaine est confirmé, dit Néris en s'asseyant face à Dumbledore. Jedusor est de retour. Je n'ai pas pu apprendre ce qu'il était allé faire là bas. Cependant, d'après ce qui est parvenu à nos oreilles, ce voyage a été très important. Et nous n'avons pas pu, malheureusement, découvrir où a été ouvert la seconde entrée du passage interdit. »

Néris fixa le directeur de Poudlard.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il faille pour l'instant faire face séparément à ces menaces.  
-Vous restez ici ?  
-Oui, je vous ai donné ma parole. Mais je pense qu'il faut renforcer la sécurité autour de l'école. Les Mangemorts sont trop calmes, beaucoup trop calmes.  
-Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de moyens. Les Aurors sont occupés ailleurs, et l'Ordre a d'autres missions à accomplir.  
-J'ai demandé à la Confrérie de m'envoyer de l'aide. Quelques sorciers devraient arriver dans la semaine, mais je doute que ce soit suffisant. »


	10. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

_Entre rêve et réalité_

Cette semaine là, les cours furent beaucoup plus éprouvants que la semaine précédente, où ils n'avaient fait que réviser d'anciennes notions.

Le seul cours où Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de mal était, paradoxalement, celui de Rogue. L'ancien maître de potions avait commencé à leur enseigner le sortilège du Patronus, qui permettait de repousser les Détraqueurs. Les membres de l'AD eurent moins de mal que les autres, étant donné qu'Harry le leur avait enseigné l'année précédente.

« Mr Potter, venez ici, avait lancé Rogue lors du premier cours de la semaine. Vous allez nous faire une démonstration de votre Patronus. »

Harry, mal à l'aise, se concentra et prononça « Spero Patronus ». Un cerf argenté jaillit alors de sa baguette et fit le tour de la salle de classe avant de disparaître.

« Bien. Vous pouvez vous asseoir. »

Évidemment, il n'avait pas accordé de points à Gryffondor.

Il leur expliqua alors comment fonctionnait le sortilège, et comment le réaliser.

Puis il les appela un par un, pour qu'ils fassent une démonstration de leur Patronus. Le résultat ne fut guère concluant. Bien qu'ayant fait parti de l'AD, certains élèves n'avaient jamais réussi à produire une forme bien définie. Harry savait par expérience qu'un mince filet argenté ne leur serait d'aucune utilité devant un Détraqueur. À part lui, seul Hermione, Néris et Elicia arrivaient à produire un sort parfait.

« Ce n'est pas brillant. Bien le cours est fini. Nous nous exercerons demain. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Le lendemain, il repoussa les tables d'un sortilège, et les élèves commencèrent à s'entraîner, sous l'œil critique du professeur.

« Londubat, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous y arriverez. Weasley, essayez de vous concentrer. Oh très bien Mr Malefoy. »

Drago avait réussi à donner à son Patronus une forme de serpent, dont les contours étaient flous.

Harry, Hermione, Néris et Elicia restaient au fond de la classe, produisant de temps en temps un patronus. Celui d'Hermione avait la forme d'une loutre, qui gambadait gaiement. Elicia produisait une licorne argentée, semblable en tous point aux vraies. Néris, lui, donnait à son Patronus différentes formes, dont la plupart du temps un grand cheval qui traversait à plusieurs reprises la salle de classe avant de disparaître.

Le soir, Luna et Ginny se précipitèrent vers lui. Dean et Seamus s'étaient également rapprochées, de même que Neville.

« Alors, Harry, tu as réfléchi ? demanda Luna, sans même lui dire bonjour.  
-Oui. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop le temps. Mais si vous voulez on peut faire une réunion pour en parler. Je vous dirais la date la semaine prochaine. »

Les autres avaient l'air déçu. Ils acquiescèrent de mauvaise grâce et chacun partit de son coté. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voyait pas la nécessité de reprendre l'AD maintenant qu'ils avaient un vrai professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. D'un autre coté, le professeur en question était Rogue...

Le samedi suivant, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry décida d'aller voir la salle sur Demande. C'était le seul endroit du château où Méthilda et lui pourraient parler sans être dérangés ; et s'il décidait de reprendre les cours de l'AD, ils devraient sûrement réutiliser cette pièce. Il se rendit donc au septième étage, laissant Hermione et Ron commencer leurs devoirs dans la salle commune. Arrivé devant la tapisserie qui faisait face à la mystérieuse pièce, il parcourut le couloir en songeant très fort à ce qu'il avait besoin. Au bout de trois allers-retours, une porte apparut dans le mur.  
Harry l'ouvrit précautionneusement. La pièce rappelait un peu la salle commune des Gryffondors : des fauteuils étaient disposés en cercle autour d'une cheminée dont le feu crépitait joyeusement. Le sol était recouvert de tapis de couleurs rouge et or, tellement épais que lorsqu'il marchait dedans, Harry recevait des petites décharges d'électricité statique. Mis à part ce léger désagrément, la salle était pile ce qui lui fallait. Il se résolu à y venir avec Méthilda dans l'après midi, si la jeune fille était libre.

Lorsqu'il redescendit dans la salle commune, Hermione et Ron était en train de se disputer violemment. Songeant que leurs disputes, bien que moins fréquentes, étaient « normales », il préféra rester à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Ron crier son nom, en disparaissant. Harry se leva et jeta un regard intrigué à Hermione, qui soupira en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
-Oh, il voulait savoir où tu étais allé, et je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas. Il ne m'a pas cru, m'a traité de menteuse, et il a dit qu'il savait bien qu'on lui cachait des choses, etc, etc, etc… »

Elle frappa rageusement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« Il est si stupide parfois !  
-Ne t'énerve pas, ça va lui passer. Et si on regarde les choses en face, il a raison non ?  
-Je sais pas. Il devrait comprendre qu'on ne peut pas toujours tout se dire… Enfin, je crois que tu devrais essayer de le raisonner. Il ne m'écoutera plus. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Alors, reprit-elle, tu es retourné dans la salle sur demande ?  
-Oui, ce sera parfait, si personne ne décide de venir y faire un tour. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'instant. Tu veux venir avec nous cet après midi ? Si on y va, bien sur.  
-Je sais pas Harry. Vous avez besoin d'être tranquille tous les deux. Et je suis pas sure que Ron apprécie beaucoup. Aller, viens, on va manger. Peut-être qu'on pourra parler avec lui. »

Mais Ron n'était pas dans la grande salle quand ils s'attablèrent. Ils engloutirent rapidement leur ragoût puis entreprirent de le chercher dans le château. Mais il restait introuvable. Il n'était ni dans le parc, ni dans la salle commune, ni à la volière. Au bout d'une demi heure, Harry et Hermione regagnèrent la grande salle. Harry avisa Méthilda qui mangeait à la table de Serdaigle, avec ses amies de cinquième année.

« Euh, je peux te dire un mot ? » Méthilda se leva sous les ricanements de ses condisciples.

« Retrouve moi dans une heure au septième étage, devant la tapisserie où un sorcier apprend à danser aux trolls. » La sœur de Krum accepta et Harry et Hermione remontèrent dans leur salle commune.

Ron était assis à une table et jouait aux échecs avec Seamus.

« Ron, commença Harry, je peux te parler ?  
-Tu vois pas que je suis occupé, ça peut pas attendre. » Et le jeune garçon roux reporta son attention sur le jeu. Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air découragé.

Le professeur McGonagall entra brusquement dans la pièce, au moment où Harry et Hermione s'asseyaient dans leurs fauteuils habituels. Voir la directrice de Gryffondor dans la salle commune mit le jeune sorcier mal à l'aise. Les rares fois où elle était venue, c'était pour des événements dramatiques. Mais elle ne fit aucune annonce publique. Elle s'approcha de Néris, qui lisait dans un fauteuil, Elicia entre ses bras.

« Mr Elidor, le directeur souhaite vous voir immédiatement. »

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, à la suite du professeur de métamorphose. Celle-ci s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry.

« Mr Potter, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau, lundi à 6 heures. »

Puis ils sortirent.

« Pourquoi elle veut te voir ? Tu n'as pas fait quelque chose d'interdit ?  
-Bien sur que non, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle me veut. »

Harry s'inquiéta. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Au bout d'un moment, il se leva.

« Viens, c'est l'heure.  
-Harry, je sais pas si…  
-Dépêche toi, on va être en retard ! »

//////////

Le professeur McGonagall conduisit Néris à l'extérieur du périmètre de sécurité, où le professeur Dumbledore discutait avec trois hommes dissimulés sous des manteaux semblables. En le voyant approcher, tout trois inclinèrent la tête.

« Gelir an ce ceni », répondit Néris.

Le professeur de métamorphose s'éclipsa.

« J'ai fait préparer des appartements, commença Dumbledore. Cependant, je pense que moins les élèves en sauront, mieux ce sera.  
-Oui, approuva Néris. Imery, je vous laisse organiser les choses. Peut-être un d'entre vous devrait rester en dehors de château, en toutes circonstances.  
-Nous avons déjà prévu ça, répondit-il. Deux autres membres doivent nous rejoindre demain. On essaiera de rester le plus discret possible.  
-Merci messieurs. Et mademoiselle, ajouta Dumbledore en voyant une jeune femme émergeant de sous une capuche.  
-Nous savons de quoi il s'agit, et nous essaierons d'agir du mieux possible. Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier. Nous ne faisons que ce que nous avons à faire. »

Dumbledore s'inclina humblement, puis les invita à les suivre, pour leur montrer l'endroit où ils pourraient loger. Il passèrent par un souterrain, pour éviter d'être vus des élèves. La jeune femme s'approcha de Néris.

« Elicia na si ?  
-Mae. Na vi car. Im peditha se ce nach si.  
-Aiya. »

///////////

Harry, Hermione et Méthilda prirent place autour du feu. Le jeune homme expliqua à Méthilda que son amie était au courant de tout.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que je pouvais tout lui dire, expliqua le survivant.  
-Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir vous aider, dit aussitôt la jeune fille. Mais si je peux le faire, je le ferais. »

La sœur de Krum hocha la tête.

« Alors, vous avez une idée de comment on va bien pouvoir faire ? Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que Dumbledore s'est trompé à mon sujet. Je vois pas comment je pourrais rivaliser avec les pouvoirs de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ni même avec ceux d'Harry.  
-Je ne crois pas que se soit le genre de pouvoir qui permet de jeter des sortilèges, murmura Hermione. En tout cas, je pense que Dumbledore fera tout pour que n'ayez rien à faire, ou alors le plus tard possible. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il se soit trompé. Il ne t'aurait pas fait venir s'il n'était pas sûr. »

Les trois sorciers restèrent silencieux un moment.

Harry et Hermione entreprirent alors de raconter à Méthilda tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur première année à Poudlard, sans omettre aucun détail. Tous les faits furent passés à la loupe, pour permettre à la jeune Serdaigle de se faire une idée bien précise de Voldemort.

Quand ils redescendirent dans la salle commune, deux heures plus tard, Harry et Hermione s'attelèrent à leur pile de devoirs qui avait encore atteint des hauteurs impressionnantes. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il fut possible d'avoir plus de travail que pour les BUSE. C'est pourtant bien ce qui arrivait. Il se félicita d'avoir abandonné l'astronomie et l'histoire de la magie. Il ne doutait pas que Binns lui aurait donné des kilomètres de parchemins à rédiger par semaine.

Lorsque Ron entra alors dans la pièce, il passa devant Harry et Hermione sans faire attention à eux. Cependant, Harry en avait assez de l'attitude son ami. Il le suivit jusqu'au dortoir, où il était allé chercher ses affaires.

« Ron, dis moi qu'est ce qui se passe.  
-Rien. Rien du tout. Laisse moi, il faut que je finisse ces devoirs. »

Harry lui bloqua le passage.

« Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce qui se passe. J'en ai assez de voir les gens faire la tête pour un oui ou pour un non. »

Le jeune Weasley fit demi tour et s'assit sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Hermione et toi ? »

Harry fut pris de cour.

« Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ait ?  
-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, Ron était déjà dans les escaliers. Resté seul dans le dortoir, il donna de violents coups de pieds contre son lit, avant que la douleur ne soit trop forte pour qu'il continue. Il s'allongea et resta là un moment à fixer le plafond.

Il était à présent dans une sombre pièce. Devant lui se trouvait une femme qu'il connaissait, mais dont il ne pouvait se rappeler le nom.

« Alors Bellatrix, murmura-t-il soudain, tu as tout préparé ?  
-Oui, maître, murmura précipitamment la femme. Tout est prêt. Quand vont-ils arriver Maître ?  
-Dans pas longtemps. Et ils nous apportent un inestimable cadeau. »

Harry se tourna alors vers un gigantesque serpent qui se glissait le long du sol.

« Bientôt, Nagini. Très bientôt… »

Il se réveilla plein de sueur. Le soleil finissait de disparaître derrière les montagnes qui bordaient le château. Il essaya de se calmer. Voldemort. Depuis presque trois mois, il n'avait plus pénétré dans son esprit. Pourquoi maintenant ? Le jeune sorcier se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Aller voir le directeur semblait la meilleure solution, mais celui voudrait sans doute qu'il recommence l'occlumencie. Et Harry n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver devant Rogue, qui en profiterait pour se balader dans ses pensées.

« Il faut que je te parle. Maintenant. »

Harry et Hermione sortirent de la salle commune et firent un tour dans le château. Harry raconta brièvement ce qu'il avait vu.

« Il faut que tu ailles voir le professeur Dumbledore Harry, dit la jeune fille. C'est très important. Il faut qu'il sache que Voldemort prépare quelque chose, mais surtout que tu continues à entrer dans ses pensées. »

Harry écarta l'idée d'un geste de la main.

« Non. Dumbledore sait bien que Voldemort prépare quelque chose. Et mon rêve ne l'aidera pas à savoir ce que c'est. Quant au fait que je puisse aller dans ses pensées, il le sait, et il m'a dit que cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Il a dit que l'occlumencie ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité, mais je ne veux pas qu'il change d'avis.  
-Harry…  
-N'insiste pas. Il faut qu'on rentre dans la salle commune. J'ai encore des devoirs, et je veux pas passer la journée de demain à travailler. »

Ils reprirent le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor.

« Euh, tu as parlé à Ron ? »

Le jeune sorcier lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Pourquoi il croit qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ? conclut-il.  
-Je crois qu'on l'a un peu mis à part ces derniers temps. Enfin j'espère que ça va s'arranger. »


	11. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

_Reprise du Quidditch_

Le lundi suivant, à six heures, Harry frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall.

« Entrez Potter. »

Il referma la porte et s'assit sur le siège que lui désignait son professeur.

« Le professeur Dumbledore a décidé d'autoriser la reprise du Quidditch. Les entraînements auront lieu sous la surveillance d'un professeur. Vous pouvez reprendre votre place dans l'équipe. Cependant je vous préviens Mr Potter, au moindre incident du même genre que celui de l'année dernière, je vous exclus définitivement de l'équipe. Bien. Samedi auront lieu les essais pour désigner les deux nouveaux poursuiveurs. A 10 heures au terrain de Quidditch. Vous pouvez partir. »

La semaine fila à une vitesse inquiétante. Cela ferait bientôt un mois qu'Harry avait regagné Poudlard, mais il lui semblait que la rentrée avait eu lieu des siècles auparavant. Le samedi matin, Harry et Hermione se rendirent au stade de Quidditch en avance. Les joueurs restant dans l'équipe devaient aider les professeurs à choisir les nouveaux pour les postes de Poursuiveurs.  
Ron, qui était le gardien de l'équipe, ignora totalement ses amis. Kirke et Sloper, les deux batteurs avec qui Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de jouer, apportèrent la malle qui contenait les quatre balles. Katie Bell, la seule Poursuiveuse restante dans l'équipe, expliqua aux autres comment allait se dérouler la sélection.

« Les professeurs font passer plusieurs épreuves aux candidats. Chacun d'eux donne une note sur 10. Les deux qui auront les notes les plus élevées pourront intégrer l'équipe. Nous allons voler avec eux et participer aux épreuves. Les batteurs joueront avec un Cognard. N'hésitez pas, leur lança-t-elle. Faites comme si c'était un vrai match. Ron, tu devras défendre les buts. Harry et moi joueront le rôle de poursuiveurs. À la fin, on a le droit de donner notre avis aux professeurs. »

L'équipe se mit en place à l'entrée des candidats. Ginny, qui avait remplacé Harry au poste d'Attrapeur l'année précédente, et qui postulait maintenant pour celui de Poursuiveuse, fut la première à passer. Selon Harry, elle se débrouilla plutôt pas mal, surtout comparé aux cinq autres élèves qui se présentèrent à sa suite. Le septième candidat était Colin Crivey, qui fut le meilleur après Ginny, au grand désespoir d'Harry.  
Au bout de deux heures d'épreuves, les professeurs et l'équipe se retirèrent pour délibérer. Sans surprise, se furent Ginny et Colin. Celui-ci était tellement content, qu'il sautait partout en brandissant son poing en l'air. Alors que les candidats éliminés se retiraient, le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers eux.

« Il nous faut maintenant désigner un capitaine, annonça-t-elle. Je propose Miss Bell. »

Les joueurs acquiescèrent, mais la jeune fille fit non de la tête.

« Miss Bell ?  
-Je ne peux pas professeur. Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir assumer ça, et puis je n'ai pas trop le temps. Je pense qu'Harry fera mieux l'affaire. Il est dans l'équipe depuis presque aussi longtemps que moi. Je crois que c'est le mieux placé pour ça. »

Harry rougit. Il n'avait pas plus l'intention que Katie de diriger l'équipe, mais se sentait tout de même flatté.Cependant, avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, le professeur de métamorphose se tourna vers lui.

« Très bien, Potter, j'espère que vous serez à la hauteur. Le planning des entraînements sera affiché dans la semaine. Vous avez intérêt à vous donner du mal ! La coupe est très bien dans mon bureau. »

Elle s'éloigna.

« Professeur attendez ! »

Harry l'appela plusieurs fois, mais elle fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et rentra dans le château.

Lui non plus ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer une telle fonction. Et il n'en avait pas plus le temps que Katie. Cependant, ses coéquipiers paraissaient enthousiastes, même Ron, qui pourtant se donnait du mal pour le cacher. L'attrapeur baissa la tête et retourna vers le château. Hermione le rejoignit en courant.

« Eh ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre quand même ! Je suis contente pour Ginny, même si je n'avais pas vraiment de doute. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Elle venait de voir son air contrarié.

« Le professeur McGonagall m'a nommé capitaine.  
-C'est fabuleux ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu fais cette tête. Tu devrais être content.  
-Oh, laisse tomber. Viens j'ai pas envie de rentrer, allons voir Hagrid. »

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant la cabane, leur ami en sortait l'air réjoui.

« Graup a eu l'autorisation de rester ici ! annonça-t-il joyeusement. Je viens de recevoir l'autorisation du ministère.  
-Hagrid, c'est fabuleux ! »

Les deux jeunes sorciers sourirent.

« Oui ! Je vais lui annoncer la nouvelle de ce pas. Je vais maintenant essayer d'obtenir l'autorisation pour faire venir une compagne pour lui. »

Les sourires d'Harry et d'Hermione se figèrent, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire.

Le mercredi suivant, les membres de l'AD restant au château se réunirent dans la salle sur Demande. Tous semblaient enthousiastes, car ils n'avaient aucun doute sur la reprise des cours donnés par Harry. Même Cho, qui n'avait pourtant plus parlé à Harry depuis des mois. Il préféra l'ignorer et apparemment elle avait décidé de faire la même chose. Il se demanda pourquoi elle avait décidé de revenir, si c'était pour avoir cette attitude. Mais ce n'était pas son problème principal pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de recommencer comme l'année précédente.  
Bien sûr, ses cours avaient été utiles, et lui même s'était beaucoup amusé, mais avec les devoirs qu'il avait à faire et sa nouvelle responsabilité de capitaine, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui.

« Écoutez, commença-t-il, je ne pense pas, sincèrement, que je puisse reprendre les cours. On a beaucoup de travail, et avec la reprise du Quidditch… »

Un concert de protestation l'interrompit.

« Tu te souviens ce que vous nous avez dit l'année dernière, Hermione et toi ? Qu'il fallait s'entraîner dur pour combattre les Mangemorts etc… », lui lança Ginny.

Tous approuvèrent.

« Je pensais que ce qui s'est passé au ministère t'aurait donné envie de continuer… », murmura Luna.

Cette remarque fit sortir Harry de ses gonds. Là, elle était allée trop loin.

« Alors tu crois que je ne me soucis pas de ce qui c'est passé ? Mon parrain est mort, et ce n'est pas pour me forcer à reprendre de stupides cours de défense ! »

Il s'était levé. Luna ne paraissait pas du tout effrayée.

« J'ai pas dit ça et tu le sais. Mais…  
-Mais rien du tout. Si vous voulez continuer, très bien allez-y. Mais ce sera sans moi. »

Il sortit furieusement de la salle. Tous les élèves présents étaient consternés.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire, lança Ernie à Luna.  
-Il n'aurait pas accepté de toutes façons. Et puis ce n'était pas par rapport à Sirius…  
-Laisse tomber, l'interrompit Hermione en se levant à son tour. Bon, je crois que ce n'est plus la peine de se revoir, à moins que l'un d'entre vous veuille remplacer Harry… »

Elle sortit de la salle sans attendre la réponse.

La jeune fille rejoignit Harry, assis sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune. Elle prit place sans un mot dans le fauteuil à sa gauche. Aucun des deux ne prit la parole. Harry était encore trop furieux de ce qu'avait dit Luna. Elle semblait pourtant l'avoir compris l'année précé, elle, manquait de courage pour ouvrir la bouche, ne voulant pas déclencher la colère du sorcier.  
Ginny, Dean, Seamus et Neville rentrèrent au bout d'un moment, mais aucun d'eux ne s'approcha d'Harry et d'Hermione.

« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle a dit, commença Hermione en prenant son courage à deux mains. Ce qui s'est passé en juin n'est pas ta faute. Et pour les cours de défense, tu ne leur dois rien. Elle n'avait pas à dire ça. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se leva et s'attela à ses devoirs.

Les entraînements de Quidditch commencèrent la semaine suivante. Harry avait lu le livre que lui avait offert Ron, mais il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé de conseils utiles. Cependant, les séances se déroulèrent mieux que prévues. A part Colin, tous savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, et Katie s'occupait du nouveau venu, ce qui agaça particulièrement Harry. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accepté le poste de capitaine ? Il se contentait donc de donner quelques consignes au début des entraînements, mais il savait que cela ne serrait pas suffisant. Il décida de consacrer un peu de temps à la mise au point de nouvelles techniques. Le premier match, contre Serdaigle, aurait lieu en novembre.  
Ce qui s'était passé lors de la réunion de l'AD l'avait définitivement décidé à ne pas reprendre les cours de défense.


	12. Chapitre 10

Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis de retour, et désolé pour tout ce retard. Le temps file vite, trop vite. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de reprendre l'écriture, mais je veux au moins finir de poster ce qui existe déjà. J'espère pouvoir garder mes bonnes résolutions, mais bon... étant plus qu'occupé...

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis dans les réponses aux reviews, donc si je ne vous ai pas répondu, veuillez me pardonner.... J'espère qu'il y aura encore un ou deux lecteurs (ou lectrices), je ne veux pas poster pour rien.

A bientôt tout le monde !

Rappel : bien entendu, l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas... (malheureusement ! :-))

Chapitre 10

_La chute et la fuite_

Octobre arriva, plus doux que les années précédentes. Ron ne parlait à Harry et Hermione que pour le strict nécessaire. La jeune fille semblait s'être résignée, mais Harry lui n'acceptait pas du tout l'attitude de son ami. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose.

Souvent le soir, Harry s'endormait avec appréhension. Il avait rêvé plusieurs fois de Voldemort, mais n'était pas arrivé à savoir si ces rêves s'étaient réellement produits, ou si ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il pensait également à Sirius. La douleur s'était un peu calmée, mais elle restait encore présente. Le vide laissé par la mort de son parrain ne pourrait jamais être comblé.

Les paroles de Luna lui revenait parfois en mémoire. Un matin, elle était venue s'excuser et tenter de lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il ne l'avait pas laissé finir.

« Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. »

Il tentait en vain de s'occuper l'esprit. Seuls ses devoirs lui permettaient de s'échapper de ses pensées. Et bien sûr le Quidditch.

Les cours devenaient de plus en plus difficiles. Le professeur McGonagall avait commencé à leur apprendre les sortilèges d'apparition, que même Hermione avait du mal à mettre en pratique.

Après que la plupart des élèves aient réussi à faire apparaître une forme avec le sortilège du Patronus, Rogue leur enseigna plusieurs moyens de combattre les Trolls. Harry se souvenait très bien de comment Hermione était devenue amie avec Ron et lui : ils avaient combattu un troll des montagnes adulte dans les toilettes des filles. Ils avaient finalement réussi à l'assommer avec sa propre massue.

Il passait tout son temps avec Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps libre, mais essayaient de voir Méthilda le plus souvent possible.

Ils s'étaient également rapprochés de Néris et Elicia. Harry enviait un peu ses deux amis, qui avaient l'air très bien ensemble. Il ne comprenait pas quand ils pouvaient bien faire leur devoirs, étant donné qu'ils passaient leurs soirées à lire dans un fauteuil de la salle commune ; ni pourquoi ils avaient repris leur études. Ils connaissaient en effet pratiquement tous les sortilèges que leur enseignaient les professeurs. Lorsqu'il posa la question, Néris lui répondit que le savoir n'était jamais parfait, et que ce qu'on croyait savoir ce révélait en définitive erroné ou incomplet.

Un soir que tous les quatre étaient assis près du feu, Ron entra en tenant Parvati Patil par la main. Harry en fut très grandement étonné, mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de la réaction d'Hermione.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait avec elle ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ?

-Rien, je pensais juste qu'il était capable de mieux que ça… »

Le deuxième week-end d'Octobre, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne restait qu'un mois avant le début du championnat de Quidditch. Il fallait qu'il assume ses fonctions de capitaine, sans quoi l'équipe de Gryffondor se trouverait dans une très mauvaise posture.

En arrivant sur le terrain le samedi après-midi, il fit signe aux autres joueurs de le rejoindre.

« Bien, commença-t-il. Le match contre Serdaigle a lieu dans un mois. Il faut qu'on commence à s'entraîner sérieusement. On va revoir les tactiques d'Olivier. J'essaierai d'en inventer d'autres, mais je suis pas sûr du résultat... Dans tous les cas, c'est nous les meilleurs, et on va le montrer. Tout le monde sur les balais ! »

L'entraînement se déroula sous l'œil attentif du professeur Flitwick, chargé ce jour là de la sécurité du stade. Les poursuiveurs tentèrent plusieurs combinaisons, qui furent presque parfaitement réalisées, Harry fut rassuré.

Ils n'avaient pas le niveau de l'équipe trois ans auparavant, mais ils faisaient tout pour s'en approcher.

///////////

Néris et Elicia se trouvaient dans la forêt interdite, à quelques mètres de la lisière. Ils accompagnaient Imery et Agathe, la jeune femme de confrérie.

Tous les quatre longeaient le parc du château, tout en discutant à voix basse.

« C'est trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme, murmura Imery. Je ne préfère pas penser à ce qui se prépare. Il aurait déjà dû se passer des choses. »

Néris approuva silencieusement.

« Cela ne va pas tarder. Jedusor a été beaucoup plus patient que ce que j'escomptais. Bien sur, son voyage l'a retardé, mais maintenant pourquoi attend-t-il ?

-On dirait que vous espérez qu'il se passe quelque chose, s'indigna Agathe. Moi je préférerai que ça continue comme ça.

-Tu ne le connais pas. Plus il prendra son temps, plus ce sera terrible. Je me demande s'il attend que quelque chose se passe de l'autre Coté. Mais ça m'étonnerais. Ils ne sont pas encore prêts pour la guerre, et Jedusor sait qu'il faudra qu'il frappe bientôt, pour pouvoir aller les aider après. Tout ceci n'est pas rassurant. Imery, reprit-il, faites porter un message à Alméric. Je veux qu'il fasse renforcer la surveillance des passages. Des deux cotés. Ils pourraient lui envoyer de l'aide, et pour l'instant c'est ce dont nous avons le moins besoin.

-Pourtant, je préfère combattre des orcs que des sorciers. »

Néris sourit.

« Vous n'avez pas tort. »

Ils étaient arrivés aux abords du stade de Quidditch.

Un cri, suivi de près par plusieurs autres, résonnèrent soudain autour d'eux. Les quatre sorciers sortirent leur baguette et se précipitèrent dans le stade.

Arrivés à l'intérieur, ils virent que les joueurs s'étaient posés et formaient un cercle au milieu du terrain. Le professeur de sortilèges essayait de se frayer un chemin entre eux.

« Laissez-moi passer. Mais enfin laissez-moi passer. »

Les élèves s'écartèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Néris en s'approchant d'eux.

-Colin a fait une chute. De plus de dix mètres, répondit Ron, avant de se figer en voyant les quatre sorciers, baguette brandie, l'œil aux aguets.

-Ça va aller, dit le professeur Flitwick. Il a juste la jambe cassée.

-Oh oui, ce n'est pas grave, lança ironiquement Colin en gémissant de douleur. »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Miss Weasley, allez chercher Madame Pomfresh s'il vous plait. »

La jeune fille s'éloigna tandis que les membres de la Confrérie continuaient à guetter les tribunes. Il n'était pas exclu que quelqu'un ait jeté un sort à Colin.

« Ce n'était qu'un accident, dit Flitwick en les regardant. »

Ils rangèrent leur baguette.

« Mín têlim min tawar.

-Mae. Aiya. »

Imery et Agathe sortirent du terrain de Quidditch, pendant que l'infirmière arrivait en courant. Elle l'ausculta un moment, avant de déclarer qu'on pouvait l'amener à l'infirmerie. Le professeur fit alors apparaître un brancard et signe aux élèves de regagner le château.

Les joueurs gardaient la tête basse, mais Harry savait que Colin serait vite sur pied. L'entraînement avait mal fini, mais ils s'étaient néanmoins très bien débrouillés. Néris remarqua la silhouette à une des fenêtres du château, mais il n'eut pas le temps de la reconnaître avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Harry trouva Hermione à la bibliothèque, et tout deux regagnèrent leur salle commune. Le sorcier raconta à son amie se qui s'était passé.

« Mais comment a-t-il fait ? demanda-t-elle. Je croyais qu'il volait très bien.

-Personne a très bien vu. Lui-même ne le sait pas apparemment. »

Ils s'assirent tous les deux devant le feu.

Ron s'approcha d'eux.

« Jesuisdésolé.

-Pardon ? demanda Hermione.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il moins vite cette fois-ci. Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile. J'espère que vous me pardonnez. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre violemment mais Harry la retint par le bras.

« On veut bien te pardonner, à condition que tu acceptes qu'on ne peut pas toujours tout se dire. Et que tu ne piques plus de crise comme tu l'as fait. »

Ron hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Je viendrais vous voir plus tard. Il faut que… »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, et rejoignit Parvati.

« Tu as été beaucoup trop gentil avec lui, lui reprocha Hermione.

-Tu préfères qu'il continue à me pas nous parler ? Je te rappelle que c'est un peu de notre faute quand même. »

Néris et Elicia arrivèrent à se moment là. Le jeune sorcier approcha un fauteuil, et Elicia se blottit contre lui.

« Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé au stade ? »

Il lui donna la même réponse qu'à Hermione, mais Néris ne fut pas convaincu.

« Au fait, demanda Harry subitement, c'était qui les deux personnes qui étaient avec vous ?

-Deux amis, que le professeur Dumbledore a autorisé à nous rendre visite. »

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Harry n'avait pas le courage de se mettre à ses devoirs maintenant. Ils restèrent tous les quatre devant le feu, Néris et Elicia perdus dans leurs pensées tandis qu'Hermione lisait un livre dont le titre décourageait Harry. Ne serait-ce que l'ouvrir.

Ron et Parvati s'installèrent avec eux après le dîner, et les deux joueurs entamèrent aussitôt une grande discussion sur les prochaines figures à essayer. Parvati essayait de prendre part à la conversation, sous les regard agacés d'Hermione qui avait reprit son livre. Elicia s'était endormie, allongée contre Néris, qui fixait le feu d'un air concentré.

Les jours suivants, Ron passa beaucoup de temps avec Harry et Hermione, qui semblait encore lui en vouloir.

Harry lui demanda un soir comment ça s'était passé avec Parvati.

« Quand on se parlait plus. Quand je vous parlais plus, rectifia-t-il devant l'air d'Hermione, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Seamus, Lavande et elle. Et puis voilà. Y a pas grand chose à ajouter. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Ah, et au fait, pour les cours de Défense ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ben quoi ? J'ai demandé à Ginny, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait pas.

-Non, du moins ce ne sera pas moi, grommela Harry.

-Laisse tomber », fit Hermione alors que Ron allait ajouter quelque chose.

Le lendemain, le professeur Rogue commença à leur parler des Chimères.

« Les Chimères sont sans doute une des espèces les plus dangereuses qui existent. Elles ont trois têtes, et sont très difficiles à tuer. Heureusement, il n'en reste plus beaucoup aujourd'hui, et elles vivent dans des régions reculées. Cependant, il est possible que certaines d'entre elles rejoignent les rangs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je vais donc tenter de vous apprendre comment les repousser. »

Rogue était moins désagréable que lorsqu'il était professeur de potions, mais il ne manquait cependant aucune occasion de désavantager les autres maisons par rapport à Serpentard.

Il entreprit de leur montrer plusieurs sortilèges.

À la fin du cours, les élèves étaient exténués.

« Il s'imagine qu'on va maîtriser ces sortilèges du premier coup, ragea Hermione, après que Rogue ait enlevé cinq points à Gryffondor sous le prétexte qu'elle n'était pas assez attentive.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi il a fait ça. Si ce n'avait pas été toi, cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. »

Mais les paroles d'Harry ne parvinrent pas à calmer Hermione, qui n'ouvrit plus la bouche jusqu'au soir.

La semaine suivante, le château commença à être préparé en vue d'Halloween. Cette année, la fête tombait un lundi. Le traditionnel banquet aurait lieu se jour là, et les cours du lendemain matin seraient annulés. La première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard était prévue le week-end suivant.

Hermione et Ron devait aider les professeurs à préparer la fête, et surveillaient également de très près les élèves plus jeunes. La proximité d'une fête rendait toujours les premières années très excités. L'accès au parc serait en partie autorisé ce soir là.

Le week-end précédent, Harry partagea son temps entre l'entraînement de Quidditch et ses devoirs, qui avaient atteint des sommets vertigineux, bien qu'il travailla jusqu'après minuit tous les soirs.

« J'en peux plus, je vais me coucher, lança-t-il le dimanche soir. »

Il était 22h.

« Je finirais ça mardi. Bonne nuit. »

Il remonta dans son dortoir. Ses camarades de Gryffondor étaient encore dans la salle commune ou à la bibliothèque. Le jeune sorcier se mit rapidement en pyjama et s'étendit sur son lit, en asseyant d'oublier les difficiles formules du professeur McGonagall ou les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion que leur avait enseigné le professeur Obryan cette semaine là.

Au bout d'un couloir, Harry pouvoir une petite lueur. Il s'aperçut que c'était de la lumière qui filtrait sous une porte. Il ouvrit doucement celle-ci. Un sorcier se tenait là, vêtu d'une cape noire et d'une cagoule qui masquait son visage.

« Tout est prêt maître. Demain il seront dehors. Il nous rejoindront aussitôt. »

Harry éprouva un immense sentiment de contentement.

« C'est bien, c'est très bien Rodolphus. Tu peux aller rejoindre ton poste maintenant. »

Et il éclata de rire. Un rire glacial, cruel.

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne se souvenait plus de son rêve, mais il ressentait un certain malaise. Tout lui revint en mémoire au petit déjeuner, lorsque les hiboux déposèrent le courrier devant les élèves. Dans toute la grande salle des exclamations s'élevaient.

« Oh, mon dieu. Harry regarde ! »

Hermione lui tendait la gazette du sorcier.

« Tentative d'évasion à Azkaban. Trois mangemorts tués, et deux évadés.

Tôt ce matin, les sorciers qui gardent la prison d'Azkaban ont été attaqués par des forces supérieures en nombre. Cette attaque, menée par des mangemorts et des Détraqueurs, s'est produite alors que les gardiens changeaient leur tour de garde.

Cependant, des Aurors et d'autres sorciers qui n'ont pas pu être identifiés, sont rapidement intervenus. Trois mangemorts, dont on ignore les noms pour l'instant, sont morts, tandis que deux autres parvenaient à s'enfuir. Les deux évadés comptent parmi les plus proches partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui : Antonin Dolohov et Lucius Malefoy.

La plus grande prudence est recommandée aux sorciers habitant la côte près de l'îlot. D'importantes mesures ont été mises en place pour retrouver les deux fugitifs et leurs complices.

Parmi les gardiens de la prison on compte un mort et plusieurs blessés graves, qui ont immédiatement étaient transférés à Ste-Mangouste. Sans l'intervention des Aurors, la majorité des détenus seraient dehors et grossiraient les rang de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le Ministère a dès à présent annoncé le renforcement des mesures de sécurité dans et hors la prison.

A.H. »

Les photos de Malefoy et Dolohov jouxtaient l'article. Les deux mangemorts semblaient les narguer.

Harry leva la tête, choqué, et regarda autour de lui. La majorité des élèves paraissaient perplexes, tandis que certains avaient l'air totalement effrayés. Les professeurs étaient plongés dans une conversation à leur table, et ne prêtaient aucune attention à l'agitation qui régnait autour d'eux. Le directeur de Poudlard était absent.

À la table des Serpentards, Malefoy, qui s'était fait discret depuis plusieurs semaines, affichait ouvertement un sourire satisfait.

« Dolohov, murmura Hermione. »

Harry se souvint alors que c'était le sorcier qui lui avait lancé un sort qui aurait pu la tuer. Pendant un moment, Neville et lui avait d'ailleurs cru qu'elle était morte. Ce sort avait obligé la jeune sorcière à prendre une dizaine de potions pendant plusieurs semaines.

« Au moins ils ne sont pas tous dehors, nota Harry d'un ton neutre.

-Peut-être, mais Voldemort ne s'arrêtera pas à cet échec. Et deux des plus dangereux Mangemorts sont dehors… »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux pour se rendre à leur premier cours.

« Le banquet de ce soir aura bien lieu, leur annonça le professeur McGonagall dans l'après midi, répondant à la question posée par Seamus.. Le parc sera en partie ouvert, mais tous les élèves qui se trouveront à l'extérieur du périmètre seront immédiatement renvoyés de Poudlard. Il n'y aura pas d'exception. »

Et le cours débuta.


	13. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

_Halloween_

Le soir, lorsque Harry, Hermione, Ron et Parvati se rendirent dans la grande salle, ils découvrirent qu'elle avait été décorée de fond en comble. Les murs étaient recouverts des étendards des quatre maisons. Derrière la table des professeurs, le blason de Poudlard étincelait sous les lueurs des citrouilles qui flottaient un peu partout.

Tous les quatre s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor, à coté de leurs amis. D'un coté Seamus, Dean et Ginny, Neville, Lavande. De l'autre Néris et Elicia. Les professeurs, à leur table, essayaient de paraître contents.

Dumbledore se leva.

« Bon appétit ! »

Les élèves applaudirent, et s'émerveillèrent encore une fois devant les plats qui étaient apparus par magie.

La soirée fut très détendue. Harry se sentait à l'aise, et oublia un peu ses soucis. Il écouta ses amis parler d'à peu près tout : des cours au championnat de Quidditch, en passant par les nouveaux groupes qu'ils avaient entendu sur la RITM.

Lorsque les desserts arrivèrent, le sorcier se reprocha de ne pas avoir gardé assez de place pour tout goûter.

Les derniers reliefs du repas disparurent soudain, et Dumbledore se releva.

« La soirée ne fait que débuter ! Ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent se promener dans le parc, en restant dans les limites autorisées, les autres je vous propose de rester ici. »

Il fit apparaître une petite scène devant la table des professeurs, et une musique venue de nulle part retentit. Harry se rendit compte avec étonnement que c'était de la musique moldue.

Ni lui ni ses amis ne se sentaient encore d'attaque pour aller danser ou se promener. Ils décidèrent de digérer avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Néris et Elicia s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Ron et Parvati étaient engagés dans une conversation sur les décorations de la Grande Salle (passionnant comme le remarqua Hermione). Harry, Seamus, Dean, Ginny et Neville discutaient des chances de Gryffondor pour remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

L'année précédente, les résultats n'avaient pas été donnés, en raison sûrement des excès de l'éphémère Brigade Inquisitoriale de Dolorès Ombrage. L'année d'avant, la mort de Cédric Diggory avait complètement occulté tout autres préoccupations.

« On va gagner, c'est sûr ! lança Neville.

-Ça dépend des résultats au Quidditch, remarqua Dean en souriant.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Ginny le regardait d'un air faussement indigné.

-Oh rien», et il l'embrassa à la grande consternation de Ron, qui venait de finir de faire la même chose avec Parvati.

Les professeurs avaient quitté leur table. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient joints aux élèves qui dansaient sur la petite scène ; mais la plupart se dispersèrent dans la salle et se mêlèrent aux étudiants.

Malefoy s'approcha d'Harry.

« Alors Potter, je t'avais prévenu que mon père sortirait un jour.

-Oui, malheureusement ce n'est pas lui qui est mort…

-Attention Potter. Ça pourrait bien t'arriver très bientôt. »

Le sorcier blond passa son doigt sous sa gorge et s'éloigna. Harry n'avait que faire de ses menaces.

« Je vais faire un tour, murmura Hermione. »

Avant qu'Harry n'ai pu lui proposer de l'accompagner, elle avait disparu par la porte. Il ne sut pas quoi faire, mais ses amis lui demandèrent alors quelles tactiques il allait mettre en œuvre pour assurer la victoire des Gryffondor au championnat de Quidditch.

Hermione qui en avait assez d'entendre parler de Quidditch, sortit dans le parc. L'air était plutôt doux pour la saison. Elle descendit vers le lac. La périmètre de sécurité avait été resserré pour la soirée, mais les rives du lac étaient encore autorisées. En approchant de l'eau, elle sentit une fumée qui semblait venir de quelque part à sa droite. Intriguée, elle se dirigea dans cette direction.

Néris était assis dans l'herbe à quelque mètres de l'eau. Son regard se perdait dans le lac. Il portait un manteau de couleur sombre et tenait dans sa main quelque chose qui ressemblait à une pipe et qui dégageait une petite fumée pale.

Hermione s'arrêta. Normalement, son rôle de préfète était d'empêcher se genre de comportement. Elle devait lui ordonner d'éteindre ça, ou appeler un professeur. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il la tira de ses réflexions.

« Tu peux approcher Hermione. Je te mangerais pas. Le banquet m'a suffit. »

Il continuait de fixer les eaux calmes, mais le ton de sa voix était un peu tremblant. La jeune fille s'approcha.

« Elicia n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle se sentait pas bien. Elle est passée à l'infirmerie. »

Hermione s'assit à coté de lui. Elle désigna la pipe.

« Je suis pas sûre que les professeurs apprécient ça.

-Je pense pas non plus, mais ça m'aide à réfléchir. Tu devrais me dire d'arrêter ou aller chercher un professeur normalement, non ? »

Il la regarda en souriant.

« Oui je devrais. Mais c'est pour ta santé aussi. »

Le sorcier faillit s'étrangler dans un rire sans joie.

« Oui oui. Ma santé… Je suppose que vous allez également me dire que je dois pas faire ça, professeur Rogue. »

Hermione se retourna. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'approchait d'eux.

« Je pense en effet que le professeur Dumbledore préférerait que vous évitiez de fumer devant les élèves. Bien, je dois poursuivre mon tour de ronde. »

La sorcière resta stupéfaite.

« Il aurait dû t'enlever des points, ou te donner un retenue. Enfin, je veux dire… Pas qu'il aurait dû mais… »

Néris sourit.

« Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire. Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi…

-Hermione ? »

Harry s'avançait vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On discute. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te cherchais. »

Néris lui fit signe de s'asseoir puis tira sur sa pipe. Harry lança un regard étonné à Hermione qui haussa les épaules.

Tous les trois restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Néris, commença Hermione, pourquoi vous êtes là, Elicia et toi ? Vous n'êtes pas des élèves, ça j'en suis sûre. »

Il soupira, et réfléchit au meilleur moyen de répondre.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, Hermione. Non, nous ne sommes pas vraiment des élèves. Mais nous en profitons pour apprendre de nouvelles choses. C'est… c'est très intéressant », ajouta-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

En l'observant, Harry remarqua pour la première fois qu'il portait un pendentif semblable à celui qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire.

« Euh Néris, le pendentif que tu portes…

-Oui ? »

Harry sortit le sien, qu'il portait tout le temps avec celui qu'Hermione lui avait offert. Néris sourit.

« Là d'où je viens, ces pendentifs sont très précieux. Ils représentent la sagesse de tout un peuple. Ici, il permettent de résister aux attaques de l'Ombre, du moins à certaines. Ne l'enlève jamais. »

Harry hocha la tête, et ne posa pas d'autres questions.

Après un long silence, Néris reprit en les regardant :

« Je vais devoir partir quelques jours. Ne vous quittez jamais tous les deux. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué. Hermione sera ta plus grande force Harry. Et Méthilda devra trouver la sienne. Quoi qu'il arrive, vous savez que vous pourrez compter les uns sur les autres. Mais vous deux, vous avez encore plus besoin l'un de l'autre. Jours après jours le ciel s'assombrit. Bientôt la tempête éclatera. Jedusor est patient, mais sa patience à des limites.

« Vous le savez, vous êtes les plus exposés. Il ne connaît pas la prophétie, mais il sait qu'il ne peut plus l'avoir maintenant. Son premier objectif sera toi Harry. Je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça. Il ne connaîtra pas le repos avant de t'avoir éliminé. Et il ne reculera devant rien. Ces derniers temps, ses pouvoirs se sont accrus. Jamais il n'a été aussi fort. Si le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas là, il y a longtemps que cette école n'existerait plus. Ne t'éloigne jamais de Poudlard, sans une bonne raison. Et veille sur Hermione. Vous comprendrez un jour. »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent des regards gênés.

« Voilà de sages paroles. »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir le directeur s'avancer. Il s'assit lentement devant eux.

« Quand partez vous Néris ?

-Dans quelques instants.

-Je dois vous avouez que vous partir maintenant ne me réjouis guère. Après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, je crains de plus en plus ce qu'il se prépare.

-J'ai demandé à Alméric de vous envoyer d'autres sorciers. Ils devraient arriver demain. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais absent.

-Comment le prend-t-elle ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Néris baissa la tête.

« Elle appréhende ce voyage. Pourrez-vous veiller sur elle ? Elle n'a pas besoin de protection extérieure, elle doit être protégée contre elle-même.

-Tout comme vous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Les nouvelles sont mauvaises n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Néris. Aragorn a envoyé des gens à sa recherche, mais aucun des messagers ne l'a trouvé. Et certains ne sont pas revenus. Il ne peut quitter Minas Tirith, mais je sais qu'il n'a qu'une envie, partir à sa recherche. On va essayer de le retrouver, mais si les Rôdeurs ne l'ont pas fait, je doute que nous le fassions. Il reste un endroit où personne n'est allé, c'est la raison pour laquelle Aragorn m'a demandé de revenir.

-Vous vous rendez en Isengard ? C'est pour cela qu'Elicia a eu cette réaction… »

Il sembla comprendre quelque chose.

« Et elle n'a pas tort. Saroumane est bien plus fort qu'avant. »

Dumbledore affichait un air grave. Harry et Hermione suivait cet échange sans un mot.

« Le mage blanc ne me fait pas peur. Je monterais en haut d'Orthanc s'il le faut. Ce que je crains, c'est ce que je vais découvrir là-bas. Sylvebarbe a replié les Ents au delà de l'Isen. Les orcs occupent tout l'Isengard. Et même au-delà. »

Néris se tut. Hermione tenta une question.

« De quoi vous parlez ?

-De quelque chose que vous n'avez pas à connaître, répondit le professeur. Oubliez cette conversation s'il vous plaît. »

Elle regarda alors Néris qui hocha la tête. Il tira doucement sur sa pipe.

« Le ciel n'a jamais été aussi sombre au-dessus de nous. Plus le temps avance, plus nos chances s'amenuisent. Nous ne serons jamais prêt lorsque la confrontation aura lieu. Jamais nous aurions cru connaître une fois de plus cette situation . »

Dumbledore ne répondit rien. Tous les quatre virent alors Elicia, qui s'avançait vers eux.

« Man lû bedich ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. (_Quand pars tu ?_)

-Si. (_Maintenant_)

-No diriel. Im melin ce. (_Sois prudent. Je t'aime._)

-Im melin ce. Hebo estel. » (_Je t'aime. Garde espoir._)

Elle s'assit contre son ami.

Harry et Hermione, qui se sentaient de trop, firent mine de se lever, mais Elicia les arrêta d'un geste de la main. Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir. Des jours sombres se préparent, mais le soleil reviendra. Gardez tous espoir. »

Tous les cinq restèrent là un moment, à regarder les eaux du lac, troublées de temps en temps par le calmar géant.

« Neris, na annan.»

Deux sorciers s'approchaient d'eux. Harry pu reconnaître les deux sorciers qui accompagnaient Néris le jour de la chute de Colin.

Néris se leva. Il étreignit Elicia, fit signe aux autres et tous les trois disparurent dans la nuit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Arnel. C'est son monde, il en connaît toutes les créatures, et tous les codes.

-Je sais professeur. Mais j'appréhende ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il rencontre le magicien blanc. Néris a trop de haine en lui. Beaucoup trop de haine. J'ai peur pour lui, professeur. Il ne connaîtra pas paix avant d'avoir détruit Jedusor. Mais la confrontation le détruira lui aussi.»

Sa voix se brisa. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Néris est bien plus sage que ce qu'il veut bien nous le faire croire. Vous le savez mieux que quiconque. Il ne prendra pas un risque inutile. J'en suis sûr. Gardez espoir, Elicia. Rien n'est joué. »

Il se détourna et gravit la pente en direction du château.

Harry et Hermione restèrent silencieux. Elicia était parcourue de sanglots. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se leva à son tour et s'assit à coté de la jeune fille. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Viens, on rentre au château, tu seras mieux là bas. »

Elicia parvint à se lever mais au bout de trois pas, elle s'effondra. Harry se précipita, mais la jeune fille s'était déjà relevée.

« Ça va passer, dit-elle. »

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le hall, Elicia les remercia et regagna son dortoir tandis que les deux autres entraient dans la grande salle. Partout autour des tables, des petits groupes d'élèves s'étaient formés. La musique était assourdissante et la petite scène qu'avait fait apparaître Dumbledore n'était plus assez grande pour accueillir tous les danseurs. Harry et Hermione s'assirent à leur table, un peu à l'écart, et regardèrent Ron et Parvati qui dansaient –ou essayaient corrigea Harry en voyant son ami.

Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées.

« À quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il.

-À la conversation entre Néris et Dumbledore. Je crois qu'ils nous cachent de grands secrets. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que c'est.

-Mais ils nous ont dit de laisser tomber. Je trouve qu'on a assez de sujets de préoccupation pour le moment. »

Hermione soupira et se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise. Harry la regarda. Il pensait aux paroles de Néris, et se rappelait celles de Dumbledore le jour de la rentrée. Pourquoi avaient-ils tout deux parlé d'Hermione ? Qu'est ce que la jeune fille venait faire dans cette histoire ?

Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle l'avait aidé à découvrir son pouvoir. Mais la prophétie n'avait en aucun cas parlé d'elle. Et par dessus tout, Harry souhaitait qu'elle reste en dehors de tout ça. Il ne voulait pas la mêler à ce qu'il allait faire.

Le lendemain matin, Harry Hermione et Ron finirent de rédiger leurs devoirs, puis se préparèrent pour les deux heures qu'ils allaient passer avec Rogue, qui leur avait dit de s'exercer au sortilège qu'il tentait de leur enseigner. Le cours fut plus supportable que les précédents. Le professeur avait l'esprit ailleurs, et les élèves évitèrent de poser des questions, de peur de le rendre aussi désagréable que d'habitude.

La semaine fut plus moins épuisante que les précédentes, dû certainement à la coupure qu'avait provoqué Halloween. Le samedi matin, Harry et Hermione se préparèrent pour leur sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Ron devait s'y rendre avec Parvati ; et Elicia, malgré l'insistance d'Hermione, préféra rester au château.


	14. Chapitre 12

**Partie II **

**La deuxième guerre commence**

Chapitre 12

_L'attaque_

Les deux sorciers flânèrent un moment dans les rues du seul village entièrement sorcier d'Angleterre. Ils firent un tour chez Honeyduck, où il achetèrent une grande quantité de bonbons et pâtisseries.

Ils rencontrèrent Seamus et Dean chez Zonko, où ils étaient en train d'acheter une grande provision de Bombabousse.

« J'espère que vous comptez pas les utiliser dans le château !

-Hermione, protestèrent-ils, pour qui tu nous prends ! »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais les regardait suspicieusement. Harry se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Il sortirent du village.

En passant devant la cabane hurlante, ils se remémorèrent les événements qui s'y étaient déroulés trois ans auparavant. C'était là qu'Harry avait vu Sirius pour la première fois, alors qu'il le croyait encore coupable. Ce jour là, il avait empêché son parrain et Lupin de tuer Peter Pettigrow.

Il s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione. »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il venait tout à coup de songer à quelque chose : s'il avait laissé les Maraudeurs tuer Quedver, Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu retrouver son corps.

C'était sa faute si le mage noir était revenu.

Hermione sembla lire dans ses pensées. Elle lui posa la main sur son bras, dans un geste d'apaisement.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ce soir là. Voldemort aurait trouvé un autre moyen de revenir dans tous les cas. Tu as empêché un meurtre.

-Et j'en ai provoqué combien ? Tu peux le dire ? demanda-t-il en se dégageant violemment. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, Sirius serait toujours là. Et il serait libre. Voldemort ne serait pas de retour. Des gens ne seraient pas morts.

-Ça tu n'en sais rien, Harry. Personne ne te reproche ce que tu as fait ce soir là. Au contraire. Sirius et Remus seraient devenus des meurtriers, quoi qu'ait fait Pettigrow. Et c'est très dur à porter. Ca ronge de l'intérieur. Laisser Pettigrow en vie était la meilleure à faire.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ? » lança-t-il violemment.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et s'éloigna. Harry resta un moment paralysé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce qui s'était passé au département des Mystères ?

Mais il savait que c'était sa faute si Voldemort était revenu. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cela. Jamais pris la mesure de son acte. Un nouveau poids vint s'ajouter à ceux qu'il portait déjà.

Cependant il décida de songer à ça plus tard. Il avait blessé son amie, et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait fait exprès sur le coup. Il en avait assez que tout le monde sache tout mieux que lui.

En bref, il s'était conduit comme un parfait imbécile. Il se lança à sa poursuite. Elle n'avait pas pris le chemin qui ramenait vers Pré-Au-Lard, mais un petit sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la campagne luxuriante qui bordait le village.

Il parvint à la rattraper au bout de cinq minutes.

« Hermione attend. Je suis désolé. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta. Elle avait le visage barbouillé de larmes.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Je me suis emporté. Mais je… »

Elle l'interrompit en plongeant contre lui.

« Je ne me remettrais jamais de ça, murmura-t-elle. J'ai tué quelqu'un. Quoique puisse dire Néris ou Dumbledore. Mais toi Harry, n'est coupable de rien. Bien au contraire, tu as fait l'inverse de ce que j'ai fait. »

Il tenta vainement de la calmer, puis décida de la ramener vers le village. Elle le suivit sans rien dire.

En entrant dans la rue principale, Harry remarqua que la majorité des élèves de Poudlard avaient profité de cette journée de liberté. Rester enfermé dans le château était très fatiguant à la longue. Il tira Hermione vers les Trois Balais où il trouva une petite table libre, tout au fond de la salle. Il alla commander deux Bièreaubeurres à Mrs Rosemertha, puis obligea son amie à en boire trois gorgés.

« Je suis désolé Hermione. Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. Mais on t'a déjà dit que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui c'est passé. Je ne veux plus te voir t'en vouloir pour ça. »

Ron et Parvati entrèrent dans le pub. En apercevant ses amis, le jeune sorcier leur fit signe, puis s'approcha de leur table. Hermione se sécha discrètement les yeux. Elle prit la main d'Harry sous la table et la serra très fort.

Une heure après, tous les quatre sortirent de la taverne et se dirigèrent vers le château.

Mais ils ne purent aller bien loin. En face d'eux, au bout de la rue, s'avançaient une vingtaine de sorciers, portant des capes noires et des cagoules de la même couleur.

« Des mangemorts ! » hurla Harry.

Les sorciers qui venaient d'apparaître commencèrent à jeter des sorts autour d'eux. La panique gagna vite la rue, tandis que les partisans de Voldemort continuaient d'avancer. Partout résonnaient des cris et des pleurs. Les sorciers qui tentaient de résister étaient immédiatement jetés au sol, frappés par trois voire quatre sortilèges.

Derrière Harry, des élèves de Poudlard commencèrent à élever une barricade de fortune, à l'aide de tonneaux et de planches. Toute tentative de fuite était vaine.

Ils retournèrent également une calèche. Le jeune sorcier entraîna ses amis derrière, et tous les quatre sortirent leur baguette. Des sorts partirent alors en direction du groupe de Mangemorts, mais ils n'eurent que peu d'effet. Des habitants de Pré-Au-Lard, une fois le choc passé, s'étaient joints aux élèves de Poudlard, tandis que les professeurs sortaient en courant des Trois Balais. Le professeur McGonagall lança deux éclairs de stupéfixion avant d'être obligée de se jeter à terre.

Le professeur Obryan tenta de protéger les élèves qui se trouvaient à découvert, mais trois éclairs le frappèrent bientôt. Les étudiants jetèrent des cris horrifiés en le voyant s'effondrer à terre. Harry sentait que la rage commençait à le gagner. Sans prendre le temps de viser, il lança plusieurs sorts par-dessus le tonneau qui le protégeait.

Les Mangemorts s'étaient arrêtés à une cinquantaine de mètres de la barricade. Au dessus d'eux flottait la marque des ténèbres. Les deux camps se faisait face. Derrière Harry, d'autres habitants de Pré-Au-Lard arrivaient hâtivement. Au milieu de la rue, des dizaines de sorciers, dont plusieurs élèves de Poudlard, étaient étendus sur le sol. Il ne restait plus personne entre les Mangemorts et les défenseurs.

Les seuls sorciers debout au delà de la barricade étaient les serviteurs de Voldemort.

Des éclairs rouges, vert, argent, jaillissaient de tous les cotés.

Un Mangemort fut frappé par un sort de stupéfixion, mais aussitôt libéré par ses amis.

Un sortilège frôla Hermione qui poussa un cri. Sa robe était déchirée au niveau de l'épaule, et du sang s'échappait de la blessure.

« Hermione ! »

Harry la rejoint en rampant.

« C'est, c'est rien, murmura-t-elle. Harry il faut trouver une solution, ou on va tous être blessés. »

En regardant en arrière, Harry pouvait voir que les défenseurs affichaient des visages déterminés. Pour un sort lancé par les Mangemorts, quatre sorts jaillissaient de derrière lui. Cependant, les Mangemorts semblaient indemnes, alors que de son coté, de nombreux sorciers étaient blessés, inconscients, ou peut-être…

Un hurlement se fit entendre à ce moment là.

« Ça suffit ! »

Harry regarda au dessus de la barricade. Des deux cotés les sorts avaient cessé. Une silhouette encapuchonnée s'avançait dans le no man's land, en direction des Mangemorts. La cape tomba à terre.

Néris se tenait là, vêtu de blanc, sans aucune protection visible. Il avait à la main sa baguette, et portait ce qui semblait être une épée à son coté droit. Un étrange halo rouge semblait s'échapper de lui.

Harry constata qu'il tremblait de rage.

« Posez tout de suite vos baguettes. »

Sa voix couvrait les cris, mais elle était calme, posée, tout le contraire de l'image qu'il donnait. Les Mangemorts s'esclaffèrent. Plusieurs sorts sortirent de leur rang, dont deux Aveda Kedavra, à la consternation d'Harry. Hermione, qui s'était relevée et se retenait à lui, laissa échapper un cri d'effroi.

Néris ne bougea pas d'un poil. Quand les sortilèges arrivèrent, il se contenta de tendre la main, et ils disparurent. Les Mangemorts arrêtèrent de rire. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, intrigués.

Néris leva alors sa propre baguette.

« Aveda Kedavra. »

Deux éclairs verts allèrent frapper deux Mangemorts, qui tombèrent, morts.

« Je vous laisse le choix. Soit vous posez vos baguettes, soit vous mourrez. »

D'autres sort jaillirent vers lui, mais furent totalement inefficaces, comme la fois précédente.

Néris lança une nouvelle fois le sort, et un autre sorcier tomba. Deux Mangemorts tentèrent de se précipiter vers lui. Il tourna négligemment sa baguette, mais une voix tremblante cria :

« Aveda Kedavra. Stupefix »

Elicia s'approchait de Néris, la baguette levée. Les deux mangemorts avaient été stoppés net dans leur course par ses sorts.

« Je ne le répéterais pas. Posez vos baguettes. C'est mon dernier avertissement », lança Néris.

Plusieurs Mangemorts firent demi-tour en courant, mais ils se trouvèrent face à Imery et Agathe, qui firent pleuvoir sur eux un déluge de sortilèges.

« Vous ne pouvez pas transplaner. C'est la reddition ou la mort.

-Jamais, cria sous une cagoule une voix qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. Nous préférons mourir ! »

Et la femme lança plusieurs sorts autour d'elle. L'un d'eux frappa Hermione, mais le jeune sorcier ne s'en rendit pas compte.

« Oh mais tu vas mourir, Bellatrix. Mais pas tout de suite. Endoloris. »

Néris venait de lancer le sort qu'Harry avait essayait de lui lancer quelques mois plus tôt.

La cousine de Sirius s'effondra sur le sol, agités par de violents tremblements. Elle poussait des cris horribles qui emplissaient Harry d'une immense satisfaction. Les Mangemorts ne savaient pas quoi faire. Agathe et Imery s'étaient rapprochés d'eux, et chaque mouvement d'un partisan du seigneur des ténèbres entraînait immédiatement leur réaction.

« Néris, non ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore venait d'apparaître. Lui aussi tremblait de rage. Il mit cependant fin au sortilège de Néris.

« Finite Incantatem. »

Tous deux fixaient les Mangemorts, dont la plupart finirent par lâcher leur baguette.

Les Aurors arrivèrent à ce moment là, Tonks et Kingsley en tête.

Néris rangea sa baguette et s'approcha de Bellatrix Lestranges qui continuait à hoqueter de douleur sur le sol.

« Tu as beaucoup de chance. La prochaine fois, tu n'en auras pas autant. »

Ses deux amis le rejoignirent.

Des Aurors commencèrent à ramasser les baguettes des Mangemorts, tandis que d'autres ligotaient les prisonniers. Les sorciers indemnes se précipitèrent vers les blessés. Harry entendait de toutes part des cris et des pleurs. « Il est mort », « Appelez de l'aide vite », « Où sont les secours ? ».

Il s'approcha de ses amis. Ron et Parvati, bien que choqués, avait l'air indemnes. Hermione était assise à terre, les yeux fermés, et elle tenait son épaule qui saignait abondamment. Son visage était livide. Une marre de sang s'étendait autour d'elle.

Harry s'aperçut alors qu'elle saignait également du ventre.

« Hermione ! » Il se précipita. La jeune fille s'évanouit dans ses bras.

« Au secours ! Quelqu'un vite ! »

Harry ne su combien de temps il resta là, son amie continuant de saigner dans ses bras sans qu'il put faire quoi que se soit pour l'arrêter.

Des guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste transplanèrent, sûrement prévenus par les Aurors. Ils s'approchèrent aussitôt des blessés.

« Venez, ici, vite ! » cria encore Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Un médecin s'approcha d'eux et se pencha sur les blessures d'Hermione.

« Comment elle va ? Elle va s'en sortir ? S'il vous plait…

-Oui elle va s'en sortir. Maintenant laisse moi faire mon travail.

-Non je reste avec elle.

-Harry tu ne peux rien faire. Va t'occuper des autres ! »

Le jeune sorcier ne demanda pas comment l'homme connaissait son nom. Il posa Hermione sur le sol avec réticence puis se releva.

Il resta un moment à regarder son amie, d'une pâleur mortelle, allongée par terre. Ron s'avança vers lui et le tira en arrière.

« Viens, ils s'occupent d'elle.

-Non…

-Aller viens. »

Il le tira à l'écart.

Harry détacha son regard d'Hermione et leva les yeux. Autour de lui, les guérisseurs étaient à l'œuvre. Les Aurors commençaient à amener les Mangemorts. Néris et ses deux amis discutaient à l'écart avec un grand sorcier qui semblait être le chef des chasseurs de mages noirs.

Dumbledore s'approcha de lui.

« Tu n'es pas blessé Harry ?

-Non, ça va très bien. »

Il voyait les sorciers du village soulever doucement plusieurs corps sans vie et les poser respectueusement à l'écart de l'agitation. Les Mangemorts tués –quatre au total- furent traités avec beaucoup moins de respect. Harry compta six morts du coté des défenseurs. De là où il était, il ne parvenait pas à voir si des élèves de Poudlard se trouvaient parmi eux.

« Pourquoi professeur ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

-Pour terroriser la communauté magique. Quoi de mieux pour terrifier les sorciers que de s'attaquer à leurs enfants ? Aucun des élèves de Poudlard n'est mort. Mais d'autres personnes le sont. Malheureusement. »

Le professeur Dumbledore baissa la tête. Harry voyait que la Marque des Ténèbres flottait encore au dessus de la rue.

« Hermione, murmura-t-il. Elle a été blessée…

-Elle s'en remettra très bien. Je t'assure. Tu peux aller la rejoindre si tu veux. »

Mais avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste, des cris parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Bellatrix Lestranges avait été relevée et ligotée. Elle criait comme une démente.

« Ce n'est qu'un début ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendra en personne ! Vous êtes tous des morts en sursis. »

Harry ne pu se retenir. Avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il sortit sa baguette et s'élança vers la cousine de Sirius. Mais quelqu'un avait été plus rapide.

Néris se planta devant elle.

« Tu as encore le courage de dire ça, Bellatrix ? Tu n'as pas compris alors… » Il désigna les Mangemorts tués.

« Tous tes petits copains vont finir comme ça. Et Jedusor également. Tu crois vraiment que vous pouvez vaincre ? Tu crois que vous avez le niveau ?

-Pense ce que tu veux Néris. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas peur de toi. Il n'a pas peur de vous. Il vous tuera tous. Enfermez nous, il viendra bientôt nous libérer. Azkaban ne l'arrêtera pas.

-Oh, oui. Azkaban ne l'arrêtera probablement pas. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que vous alliez à Azkaban. Là où vous allez, il ne pourra jamais vous trouver. »

Les sorciers autour purent soudain lire de la peur dans les yeux de la Mangemort. Néris fit signe et les Aurors l'emmenèrent.

Harry, Dumbledore et lui se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Elle vous a reconnu, dit le directeur de Poudlard au bout d'un moment.

-Oui, qui aurait cru après toutes ces années ?

-Je crains que Voldemort ne soit bientôt au courant de votre retour.

-C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il retente ce genre d'actions dans l'avenir. »

Elicia s'approcha. Elle étreignit son ami puis fit signe à Harry.

« Viens avec moi. On va voir Hermione. »

Harry acquiesça et rangea sa baguette.

« Ne t'éloigne pas, Harry », lui dit le professeur Dumbledore.

Kingsley s'avançait vers eux.

« Excusez moi. Vous êtes Néris Elidor ? Le ministre de la magie veut vous voir.

-Je vous suis. Je vous verrais ce soir professeur. »

Le directeur de Poudlard répondit oui silencieusement et les deux sorciers transplanèrent.

Hermione avait été allongée sur un brancard. Ron se tenait à coté d'elle, encore plus pâle que la jeune fille. Elicia et Harry s'approchèrent d'eux. Le jeune sorcier pu voir que son amie ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Le guérisseur qui s'était occupé d'elle soignait à présent sur une personne dont Harry ne pouvait voir le visage.

Il s'avança vers le brancard et se pencha sur Hermione. Elle semblait dormir.

Il lui prit la main et ne bougea plus.

Les professeurs avaient rassemblé les élèves devant les Trois Balais. La plupart d'entre eux étaient choqués mais pas blessés. Cependant, une dizaine de brancards avait été disposée devant la porte du pub. Dessus, Harry apercevait certains de ces camarades de classe. Des guérisseurs étaient penchés sur eux.

Malefoy s'approcha de lui, l'air narquois. Durant la confrontation, il avait disparu.

« Alors Potter, tu t'es fait du soucis pour ta petite Sang de Bourbe ? Malheureusement, elle est toujours en vie… »

Apparemment, Malefoy croyait que la proximité des professeur lui assurait une certaine sécurité. Il se trompait lourdement. Harry, qui ne pouvait en supporter plus, se jeta sur son ennemi. Mais encore une fois, quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui.

Elicia avait sorti sa baguette. Elle jeta à Malefoy un sort qui le projeta contre le mur des Trois Balais, puis s'avança vers lui.

« Cette fois ci tu es allé trop loin, Malefoy. Néris t'avais prévenu. »

Avant que le sorcier eut le temps de sortir sa baguette, un deuxième sort le frappa. Il roula encore sur plusieurs mètres. Les professeurs criaient mais Elicia n'en tint aucun compte.

« Maintenant Malefoy, sache que c'est notre dernier avertissement. Il n'y en aura pas d'autres. »

Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança vers elle. Elle rangea sa baguette. Son regard flamboyait.

« Miss Arnel…

- Désolé professeur, mais c'était plus fort que moi. »

Elle jeta un dernier regard haineux à Drago qui gémissait sur le sol puis s'éloigna.

Le professeur Rogue, qui venait d'arriver, aida le sorcier à se relever.

« Professeur, elle m'a attaqué.

-Je sais. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Maintenant je vous conseille de suivre son conseil. Vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable... »

Elicia rejoignit Harry qui avait repris sa place à coté d'Hermione.

« J'espère pour lui qu'il a comprit la leçon.

-Merci Elicia. J'aurais aimé le faire moi-même.

-Oh, il a mieux valu que se soit moi. »

Les professeurs firent signe aux élèves, et tous reprirent le chemin du château, escortés par les Aurors, qui avaient la mine basse. Ils semblaient considérer comme leur faute ce qui s'était passé.

Les élèves respirèrent un petit peu mieux lorsqu'ils eurent franchi les grilles de Poudlard. Les blessés furent conduits à l'infirmerie.

Harry ne voulait pas quitter Hermione. Les efforts combinés de Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière, et du professeur Dumbledore n'y firent rien. Finalement, il fut autorisé à veiller son amie. Mais il n'avait que faire de leur autorisation. Il serait resté quand même.

Il se sentait responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Néris lui avait dit de veiller sur elle, et il n'avait même pas su la protéger.

/////////

Néris entra le bureau de Dumbledore.

« C'est une coutume locale d'avoir un ministre incompétent, ou c'est spécifique à Fudge ? »

Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Il est vrai que Cornélius est un peu dépassé par les évènements.

-Il n'est pas à la hauteur, vous voulez dire, répondit Néris qui paraissait furieux. Je me sentirai beaucoup mieux si c'était vous qui dirigiez les opérations.

-Je ne peux pas quitter Poudlard, vous le savez. »

Néris ne parut pas convaincu mais il hocha la tête.

« Alors, que vous voulez monsieur le ministre ?

-Me remercier pour mon intervention, me dire qu'elle n'allait cependant pas passer inaperçue, qu'il allait essayer de limiter les dégâts en faisant pression sur les journaux, que j'avais peut-être réagi un peu trop violemment, que la vérité sur les deux mondes allait être difficile à cacher maintenant, que Voldemort allait se douter de ma présence, bref beaucoup de paroles pour rien. »

Dumbledore sourit.

« Ici les hommes politiques ont tendance à trop parler.

-Et pas agir à ce que je vois. Comment se fait-il qu'aucune protection n'ait été prévue pour cette sortie ?

-Le ministère ne semblait pas penser que les élèves couraient un danger immédiat.

-A parce que le ministère pense… » ironisa Néris.

Les deux hommes se turent.

Dumbledore observa un moment le jeune sorcier.

« Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Vous voulez la vérité ? Frustré. Si j'étais arrivé dix minutes plus tôt, personne ne serait mort, à part peut-être les Mangemorts. Quant au reste, ce n'est pas la première fois que je tue, et je doute que se soit la dernière.

-Je ne peux pas vous dire que j'approuve votre geste, mais je comprends l'effet attendu. Je ne vous ais pas encore remercié de ce que vous avez fait.

-Et vous n'avez pas à le faire. Six personnes sont mortes, pour quoi en fin de compte ?

-Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, beaucoup d'autres le seraient. Vous n'avez pas à vous reprocher ça. On ne peut pas être omniprésent. »

Néris réfléchit un instant aux paroles du vieux professeur, puis hocha la tête.

« Alors, vous l'avez retrouvé ? demanda soudain Dumbledore.

-Non. J'ai parcouru l'Isengard mais je n'ai pu entrer à Orthanc. Je doute cependant qu'il y soit, Saroumane n'a plus assez de pouvoirs pour le garder prisonnier... Aragorn est de plus en plus inquiet, et je commence à l'être, moi aussi. Nous avons envoyé une centaine de personnes à sa recherche. Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons faire plus. »

Dumbledore se leva et observa le parc qui s'assombrissait à la lumière du jour. Néris sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable de ce qui s'est passé, professeur. Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Les élèves sont sains et saufs, c'est ce qui compte. Comment va Harry ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il a failli attaquer Bellatrix Lestranges. J'ai peur que la haine commence à l'envahir. Et maintenant il est au chevet de Miss Granger. Une épreuve de plus pour lui. Le fardeau qu'il porte s'alourdit de jour en jour. J'en viens à souhaiter que leur confrontation arrive bientôt.

-Ne soyez pas défaitiste, professeur. Il est beaucoup plus solide qu'il n'y paraît. Et l'ombre aura du mal à envahir son cœur. Nous ferons tout pour cela n'arrive pas.

-Mais il se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé à son amie. Depuis la mort de Sirius, elle a prit sa place. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne préfère pas imaginer la réaction d'Harry.

-Elle va s'en sortir. Et elle arrivera à lui faire oublier son sentiment de culpabilité. »

Dumbledore fit signe qu'il espérait.

« Je dois maintenant aborder un point qui n'est pas agréable », commença-t-il.

Il soupira.

« Elicia a eu un comportement violent envers le jeune Malefoy. Je comprends pourquoi elle a fait ça, mais je préfère vous avertir de sa réaction. Et je ne pourrai rester sans rien faire devant ce comportement, même s'il est justifié. Les élèves ne comprendraient pas pourquoi elle n'est pas punie. Pour cette fois, je ne prendrais aucune sanction, mais je vous supplie d'en parler avec elle. Malefoy a peut-être mérité ce qui lui est arrivé, mais elle ne peut réagir comme ça ici... Même si ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute.

-Elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire cela. Cependant, le comportement de Malefoy la mise hors d'elle. De plus, si ce n'était pas elle qui avait réagi, c'est Harry qui l'aurait fait…

-Je sais. Dites lui que je suis désolé.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Je ne lui cherche pas d'excuses, elle n'en a aucune. Et je ne suis pas vraiment un exemple de calme. Mais je lui parlerais, même si je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà compris. Elle avait même compris avant d'attaquer Malefoy. Cela ne se reproduira pas. »

Dumbledore se rassit.

« Il reste une dernière chose. Le professeur Obryan a été gravement blessé au cours de l'attaque. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se remettra entièrement. J'ai encore une faveur à vous demander… »


	15. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

_La vie doit continuer_

Deux heures après leur arrivée au château, Elicia pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Elle s'approcha d'Harry.

« Viens Harry. Il ne lui arrivera plus rien. Elle est en sécurité maintenant. Elle va se remettre. »

Le jeune sorcier refusa de bouger. Elicia le tira alors par le bras, avec une force dont Harry ne l'aurait jamais crue capable. Il finit par lâcher la main d'Hermione et suivit la jeune fille.

Il était près de huit heures du soir.

Tous les élèves avaient été réunis dans la grande salle. Le repas était servi, mais personne n'avait faim. Harry et Elicia prirent place à la table de Gryffondor, à coté de Ron, qui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami. Les élèves discutaient à voix basse.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit alors. Le professeur Dumbledore et Néris entrèrent. Le premier gagna la table des professeurs, le second celle des Gryffondors.

Le directeur resta debout, face aux élèves. Les conversations s'interrompirent peu à peu. Les première et seconde années, qui avaient attendus anxieusement leurs aînés à la porte du château, avaient l'air encore plus terrifié que les autres.

« Les événements d'aujourd'hui ont été terribles. Je sais que vous ressentez de la colère, de la haine, de la peur, de l'incompréhension. Vous n'étiez pas prêts à affronter la violence qui s'est déclenchée. Mais je vous remercie de votre sang-froid. Et je vous félicite. Vous avez fait face au danger comme l'auraient fait des sorciers adultes.

« Cette attaque n'est que le début du guerre qui risque d'être longue et horrible. Mais nous devons toujours garder espoir. Nous avons vaincu une fois. Nous vaincrons une seconde fois. Je vous le répète, il faut rester unis. La capacité de Voldemort –les élèves frissonnèrent- à semer la peur et la discorde est grande. Ne vous fiez jamais à lui, ou à l'un de ses partisans. Si un jour vous devez faire un choix, rappelez vous cette journée. Aujourd'hui, six sorciers sont morts, et sans l'intervention de M. Elidor, beaucoup d'autres auraient pu l'être. Mais ne pensez pas que quelqu'un sera toujours là pour vous protéger. »

Il s'interrompit.

« La fin est devant vous. Nous ne vivrons pas dans la peur. Nous relèverons la tête, nous montrerons aux forces du mal que nous ne les craignons pas. N'ayez pas peur. La peur est la pire des ennemies. La vie continue son cour, des gens s'aiment, des gens sont heureux. Et vous devez aimer. Vous devez être heureux. Sinon, il ne sert à rien de continuer à se battre. Ils auront déjà gagné. Ayez confiance en vous, et en vos amis. Soyez unis. »

« Les cours de lundi sont annulés. Une cérémonie aura lieu à Pré-Au-Lard en présence du ministre pour rendre hommage aux sorciers tombés aujourd'hui. Tout élève qui voudra être présent devra s'inscrire auprès du directeur ou de la directrice de sa maison. Cette cérémonie sera l'occasion de montrer que nous ne craignons rien, que nous sommes et que nous serons toujours là. L'hommage sera pour vous. Vous avez combattu aujourd'hui. Vous combattrez demain. »

Il s'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

« Le professeur Obryan a été blessé en tentant de vous protéger. Son état est grave, mais il devrait s'en sortir. Il ne pourra cependant pas reprendre ses cours cette année. Le professeur Rogue redevient votre professeur de potions. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal seront assurés par Néris Elidor. Ainsi se termine mon discours. Mangez, prenez des forces. Aujourd'hui Poudlard a dit d'une seule voix « non » aux forces du mal. Souvenez vous de cette journée. Ne choisissez jamais la facilité et le mal. Ce serait une insulte au professeur Obryan et aux sorciers qui sont morts pour vous protéger. »

Il s'assit. La grande salle était silencieuse.

Le professeur Dumbledore se servit alors dans le plat qui se trouvait devant lui. Et les élèves l'imitèrent.

Beaucoup d'entre eux jetaient des regards étonnés à Néris, qui les ignorait royalement.

« Comment ça va Harry ?

-Ça va bien, répondit le jeune sorcier.

-Et comment ça va vraiment ? »

Il baissa la tête.

« Je ne sais pas.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle va s'en sortir. Demain elle sera sur pied. Et la vie reprendra. Le professeur Dumbledore a raison. Nous devons relever la tête. Ensemble, nous sommes intouchables. »

Il se pencha et serra un bref moment l'épaule d'Harry.

« Tout va s'arranger. »

Ron sentait lui aussi la détresse de son ami. Il tenta de le réconforter comme il pu, aidé, à son grand étonnement par Parvati. Mais aucune de leurs paroles ne put calmer Harry. Il se sentait bien plus coupable que pour ce qui était arrivé à Hermione.

S'il n'avait pas sauvé Pettigrow trois ans auparavant, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il serait ici même, dans la grande salle, entouré par Ron et Hermione. Sirius serait libre et en vie. Tout comme Bertha Jorkins, Barty Croupton, Cédric et six sorciers dont il ne connaissait même pas les noms.

« Ça va Harry ? »

Il releva la tête. C'était Méthilda.

« Oui, ça va. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas été blessée ?

-Non, j'étais à l'intérieur des Trois Balais et le professeur McGonagall m'a ordonné de rester là. Je suis contente que tu n'ais rien. À bientôt Harry. »

La jeune fille s'éloigna.

Harry se leva et s'avança vers la table des professeurs. D'autres élèves avaient eu la même démarche que lui.

« Professeur McGonagall. Je souhaiterai assister à la cérémonie lundi. »

Le professeur de métamorphose observa Dumbledore qui hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Très bien Potter, dit-elle. Rendez vous à 9h30 dans le hall lundi matin. »

Harry remercia et reprit le chemin de l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry ? Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir. » L'infirmière s'approchait de lui.

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il ferma les yeux. Mrs Pomfresh haussa les épaules et s'éloigna.

Devant Harry se trouvait un homme, agenouillé. Il ne portait pas une tenue de Mangemort, mais une robe de sorcier froissée et déchirée par endroit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? William, demanda Harry de sa voix glaciale. Il y a longtemps qu'ils auraient du revenir.

-Il se sont faits arrêter maître. C'est pour ça que je suis venu aussi rapidement que j'ai pu. Quatre d'entre eux sont morts.

-Comment est-ce possible ? glapit Harry. Vingt Mangemorts contre des élèves qui n'y connaissaient rien en sortilèges ? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables ! »

Harry sentait que la colère bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il saisit sa baguette. L'homme, semblant prévoir ce qui allait lui arriver, reprit à toute vitesse.

« Ce n'est pas de leur faute Maître. Un sorcier est arrivé. Il a résisté à tous les sorts que nous lui avons envoyé. Il a abattu les Mangemorts les uns après les autres… C'était la première fois que je voyais ça...

-Dumbledore…

-Non maître, ce n'était pas lui. C'était un jeune sorcier. »

Harry se figea. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de cela.

« Néris… Ainsi tu as eu le courage de revenir. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Voilà qui change beaucoup de choses.

-Maître, il a résisté à l'Aveda Kedavra. Il faut que vous le sachiez.

-Oui, je le sais. Même si tu m'as beaucoup déçu, William, tu as fait ce que t'ai demandé. Tu peux partir.

-Maître, merci, maître. Bonsoir. »

Et le sorcier sortit en rampant de peur d'être attaqué.

Harry s'approcha du feu. Néris. Encore en vie. Ça c'était normal. Il n'était pas étonné. Mais revenir jusqu'ici, avec ce qui se passait de l'Autre Coté…

Harry hurlait. Tous les élèves présents dans l'infirmerie s'étaient redressés. Mrs Pomfresh envoya quelqu'un prévenir Dumbledore, puis essaya de calmer le jeune sorcier.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux. Sa cicatrise le brûlait. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui appliquait un bout de métal incandescent sur le front. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains. L'infirmière lui apporta une potion, et l'obligea à la boire.

Le professeur Dumbledore entra en courant dans l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ?

-Voldemort…

-Viens avec moi. »

Harry se leva. La potion de lui avait donné Mrs Pomfresh avait un peu calmé la douleur. Mais maintenant la tête lui tournait. Il se rattrapa au lit d'Hermione. Dumbledore l'aida à se relever, et le conduisit à son bureau.

Il le fit asseoir et prit place de l'autre coté du bureau. Tout avait été flou un moment, mais maintenant Harry voyait nettement ce qui l'entourait.

« Alors, Harry, que s'est-il passé ?

-J'étais dans la tête de Voldemort. Un sorcier l'a averti de ce qui s'était passé à Pré-Au-Lard. Voldemort sait que Néris se trouve ici. Professeur, ils se connaissent…

-Oui, ils se connaissent. Il y a autre chose ?

-Oui, Voldemort a dit qu'il allait changer ses plans. »

Harry se tut un moment. Son cœur battait normalement maintenant. Il essaya de se remémorer d'autres détails, mais son rêve n'était déjà plus net dans sa tête.

« Dis moi Harry, reprit le directeur au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu rêves de Voldemort cette année, n'est ce pas ?

-Non. Les rêves ont reprit un peu après la rentrée.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Ce n'était pas des rêves importants…

-Harry, quel que soit ce que tu vois, l'important c'est que tu le vois ! Pas le contenu ! Tu aurais du m'informer immédiatement. »

Le jeune sorcier baissa la tête.

« Tu vas reprendre les cours d'occlumencie.

-Professeur…

-C'est la seule chose à faire Harry. J'essaierai de te donner moi même ces cours. La potion que Mrs Pomfresh t'a donné devrait t'empêcher de rêver cette nuit. Tu peux rejoindre ton dortoir. On se verra lundi. Aller va te coucher. »

Harry aurait voulu demander à Dumbledore comment Néris et Voldemort pouvait se connaître. Mais l'air déterminé du professeur l'en dissuada.

« Bonsoir professeur. »

Le reste de la nuit fut beaucoup plus calme, bien qu'Harry ait eu du mal à s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, il se précipita à l'infirmerie. Les élèves blessés la veille en sortait. Ils regardèrent le jeune sorcier se ruer à l'intérieur.

Hermione était debout et discutait avec Mrs Pomfresh. En le voyant arriver l'infirmière retourna à son bureau.

« Hermione. Comment ça va ?

-Ça va très bien. Viens on sort. J'en ai assez de rester ici. »

Elle prit ses affaires et tout deux gagnèrent la Grande Salle. En chemin, Harry lui raconta les événements de la veille.

Elle fut soulagée qu'il ait raconté ses rêves à Dumbledore.

« C'était le mieux à faire Harry. S'il te donne lui même des cours d'occlumencie, peut-être que tu ne rentreras plus dans ses pensées. »

Alors qu'il approchaient de la table des Gryffondors, Ron leva et s'avança à leur rencontre.

« Hermione ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai faim. »

Tous les trois s'assirent et commencèrent à manger.

Harry avisa un journal qui traînait sur la table. C'était la gazette du sorcier. Les événements de la veille faisaient la une.

« Pré-Au-Lard attaqué, les élèves de Poudlard sauvés de justesse.

Hier après midi, un peu après 16 heures, un groupe de Mangemorts, conduit par Bellatrix Lestranges, a fait irruption dans la grand rue de Pré-Au-Lard et a commencé à attaquer les passants et les élèves de Poudlard. Six sorciers ont été tués au cours de l'attaque. L'intervention rapide mais tardive des Aurors a permis d'arrêter les Mangemorts, dont quatre ont dû être abattus avant que les autres ne déposent leur baguette.

La communauté magique est sous le choc. Les parents d'élèves accusent le ministre de la Magie de laxisme. Il n'y avait en effet aucun service de sécurité pour assurer la protection de leurs enfants, le ministère considérant qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

Les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui sont actuellement interrogés dans un lieu tenu secret.

Ils s'étaient faits discrets depuis quelques mois, mais la seconde guerre a bel et bien débutée hier à 16h00.

Le professeur Dumbledore, qui n'a pas souhaité répondre à nos questions, a toutefois assuré que la sécurité de l'école avait été renforcée et que les élèves ne risquaient rien tant qu'ils restaient dans l'enceinte du château.

Depuis le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, c'est l'attaque la plus violente qu'ait connu le monde magique.

F.J. »

Harry posa le journal. La gazette s'était trompée : ce n'était pas les Aurors qui avaient arrêté les Mangemorts. Repensant à son rêve de la veille, il se dit qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison à leur erreur.

La journée se passa sans qu'il ait pu ouvrir un livre de cours. Ses devoirs attendraient. Hermione, assise à coté de lui s'était endormie. De l'autre coté, Ron fixait le feu.

Le matin, le jeune Weasley avait reçu une lettre de sa mère, affolée. Comme beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard. Partout où il était allé, Harry avait pu voir des mines tristes, en colère ou terrifiées. En dépit du discours de Dumbledore, les étudiants n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer. La guerre avait toujours été pour eux quelque chose de lointain, même avec le retour de Voldemort. Aucun n'avait connu la première, et leur entrée dans le monde adulte s'était fait de la manière la plus violente qui soit.

Néris et Elicia avaient débarrassé leurs affaires des dortoirs, et avaient aménagé dans le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Cependant, en début d'après midi, il se joignirent aux Gryffondors dans la salle commune.

Les élèves les regardaient avec curiosité et appréhension. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait le courage de poser les questions que tous avaient à l'esprit.

Les deux sorciers s'assirent silencieusement à coté de leurs amis.

« Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? demanda Hermione à Néris au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi attaquer Pré-Au-Lard ?

-La peur est la meilleure arme des Mangemorts. Jedusor veut que les sorciers tremblent devant lui. Il n'est pas difficile de vaincre un sorcier terrifié. Ils veulent qu'on sache qu'ils ne reculeront devant rien. La guerre a enfin commencé. Attaquer des enfants est la pire chose qu'on puisse faire. C'était un avertissement. Même si tout ne c'est pas déroulé comme ils l'avaient prévu, l'attaque a eu le but recherché. La communauté magique tremble. »

Néris parlait avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

« Mais comme l'a dit Dumbledore, nous ne devons pas nous laisser terroriser. Sinon ils auront gagné. Nous devons être aussi implacables qu'eux. »

Le silence s'était fait dans la salle commune. Tous avaient écouté la réponse de Néris. Il se leva.

« Surtout, ne perdez jamais espoir. »

Il quitta la pièce.

Arrivé dans le parc, il se dirigea vers la forêt interdite.

Agathe venait de prendre son tour de garde. Néris savait qu'il y avait deux autres membres de la Confrérie autour du château, mais il ne pouvait les apercevoir.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

(note : le dialogue est en Sindarin)

« Je comprends maintenant ce que tu as voulu dire la dernière fois, dit-elle. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Jamais.

-Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Alméric est arrivé ?

-Non. Il a envoyé un message. Il ne peut quitter son poste pour l'instant. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous savons ce que nous avons à faire.

-Je te fais confiance, répondit-il. »

Ils s'assirent sur un vieil arbre mort, couché sur le sol.

« Comment va Elicia ?

-C'était la première fois qu'elle lançait un sortilège Impardonnable. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne vienne pas, mais tu la connais aussi bien que moi. Elle s'est également attaqué à un élève. Le fait qu'il le méritait n'entre pas en considération. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Je crains que tout ce que j'ai fait pour la protéger n'est finalement servi à rien. Le danger pour elle, c'est moi.

-Tu ne dois pas dire ça. C'est totalement faux. Si tu n'avais pas été là, ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait basculé. Laël t'a fait confiance. Et il a eu raison. Tu as tenu ta promesse envers lui. Beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il espérait. »

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis soupira.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais avant que tu te rendes à son chevet, le jour où il est mort, il m'a demandé de venir. Il avait eu une conversation avec Elrond au sujet d'Elicia. Tous deux savaient qu'il fallait la protéger. Laël m'a dit ce qu'il allait te demander. Il te faisait confiance, Néris. Autant qu'Elrond. Aucun des deux ne s'est trompé. Il m'a dit que jamais il n'a regretté son choix concernant la Confrérie, et qu'un jour tu devrais reprendre son œuvre. Et il savait également pour Elicia et toi. Il savait comment ça finirait. Et cette pensée a réjoui ses dernières heures. »

Néris ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fixait les arbres devant lui, comme s'il leur trouvait un intérêt particulier.

« Je sais qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer. Mais tu ne t'ais jamais demandé s'il ne s'était pas trompé finalement ? Elle vient de tuer quelqu'un. C'est la première fois qu'elle le fait. Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas réfléchi à son acte, mais lorsqu'elle le fera…

-Elle a fait ça pour te protéger. Tant que tu seras là, elle évitera de voir plus loin. Je parlerais avec elle de ce qui s'est passé si tu veux.

-Merci. »

Ils se turent un moment.

« Comment se passe la surveillance ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Très ennuyant. Mais ça va.

-Je préférerais être avec vous.

-Ta place n'est pas ici. »

Il se leva.

« Je dois rentrer. Prends soin de toi. »


	16. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

_La cérémonie_

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva tôt.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, il s'aperçut que la plupart des professeurs étaient là. Une vingtaine d'élèves seulement avaient décidé d'assister à la cérémonie. Hermione avait demandé l'autorisation au professeur McGonagall, mais celle-ci avait refusé.

« Vous n'êtes pas rétablie Miss Granger. Vous ne quitterez pas le château. »

Malgré les protestations d'Hermione, Harry avait bien vu que le professeur avait raison.

Il s'approcha des autres élèves. Il y avait l'ensemble des préfets ainsi que des élèves de sixième et septième année. Néris et Elicia se tenaient à l'écart, avec plusieurs sorciers qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

« Bien, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Nous pouvons y aller. »

Ils firent la route en silence.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry se rendit compte que la sécurité avait été renforcée. Un peu trop tard.

Professeurs et élèves s'assirent sur les sièges qui avaient été prévus pour la cérémonie. Des centaines de sorciers se trouvaient déjà là. C'étaient pour la plupart des habitants de la petite ville. Les visages étaient graves, fermés. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel s'assombrissait.

Fudge arriva, avec des représentants du ministère.

Il fit un discours qu'Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite. Les préoccupations de M. le ministre ne le concernait pas.

Lorsqu'il s'assit, plusieurs autres personnes prirent la paroles, dont le chef des Aurors, qui exprima ses profonds regrets pour ce qui était arrivé.

« La tâche des Aurors a toujours été d'empêcher ce qui s'est passé samedi. Aujourd'hui, chacun de nous est coupable. Six sorciers sont morts pour défendre la liberté et la justice. Si nous avons failli, eux ne l'ont pas fait. J'exprime mes profondes condoléances aux familles des victimes, mais également les excuses de tous les Aurors. »

Son visage reflétait bien qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait.

« Je rend hommage à leur courage et à leur détermination. Que chaque sorcier, chaque sorcière prenne exemple sur eux. »

Sa voix se brisa. Il mit une minute à se reprendre.

« Je remercie Néris Elidor, qui a risqué sa vie pour protéger les élèves de Poudlard. »

Il descendit de l'estrade.

Des sorciers découvrirent une stèle, sur laquelle étaient gravés les noms des sorciers disparus.

L'assemblée fut alors invitée à se recueillir un moment. Un silence de mort régnait dans la rue, troublé seulement par les pleurs de certaines personnes au premier rang.

La cérémonie prit fin. Les professeurs suivirent la foule qui allaient présenter les condoléances aux familles. Les élèves, ne sachant que faire, restèrent à leur place. Ron s'approcha d'Harry, l'air mécontent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il désigna la tribune des officiels. Percy se trouvait un peu en retrait de Fudge. Apparemment, il avait fait signe à Ron.

« Tu devrais aller le voir…

-Non, je n'ai rien à lui dire. »

Percy tenta encore une fois de capter l'attention de Ron, mais celui ci n'en avait que faire. Il entraîna son ami à l'écart.

« Les professeurs ont décidé de rentrer après le déjeuner, vu l'heure qu'il est. On pourrait en profiter pour aller manger ensemble au Trois Balais. Ca, euh ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parlé. »

Harry hocha la tête et suivit le préfet. En passant derrière l'estrade, Il aperçu que Fudge était en grande conversation avec Néris. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas apprécier les paroles du ministre.

Il ne pu saisir ce dont ils parlaient.

Le pub était à moitié vide. Plusieurs élèves de Poudlard était déjà assis et mangeaient, tandis que les professeurs discutaient à voix basse avec les représentants du ministère. Les deux amis choisirent une table à l'écart, et Mrs Rosemertha s'avança aussitôt pour prendre leur commande. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'ils mangeaient ici. Devant leur indécision, elle leur proposa le plat du jour. Tous les deux hochèrent la tête.

« Il y en aura pour un petit moment, leur dit-elle. Le cuisinier n'avait pas prévu votre venue. »

Elle s'éclipsa.

Harry évitait le regard de son ami, même s'il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi.

« Alors, commença Ron, comment ça se passe avec Hermione ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Ben, tous les deux vous êtes plutôt proches, et…

-On est amis Ron. Il n'y a rien de plus. Oui on s'est rapproché, mais pas dans le sens que tu crois. »

Il soupira. Il s'en voulait de mentir à son ami, du moins de ne peux lui dire la vérité sur les prophéties.

« Je te crois. Je suis désolé de ma réaction la dernière fois…

-Pourquoi tu sors avec Parvati, ?l'interrompit Harry. Tu es amoureux d'Hermione. »

Son ami rougit.

« Parvati est une fille bien, et je suis bien avec elle. Hermione n'aurait jamais accepté.

-Ça tu n'en sais rien.

-Laisse tomber. J'ai abandonné cette idée. C'est bien mieux comme ça. »

Harry n'en était pas convaincu mais il n'insista pas. Il regarda Néris et ses amis entrer dans le bar et se diriger vers une table libre, dans le fond.

« C'est bizarre quand même, que Dumbledore l'ait nommé professeur contre les forces du mal, remarqua Ron.

-Il n'a jamais été un vrai élève. Ce que j'ignore c'est pourquoi Dumbledore l'a fait venir ici. »

Harry raconta alors à son ami le rêve qu'il avait fait le samedi précédent.

« Il connaît Tu-Sais-Qui ? Mais c'est pas possible. Quand tu l'as vaincu, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans.

-J'en sais pas plus que toi. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore mais il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer. Par contre il veut que je reprennes l'occlumencie. Mais pas avec Rogue », ajouta Harry devant l'air épouvanté de son ami.

Au bout d'un moment, Mrs Rosemertha leur apporta leurs plats. Un morceau de viande dont Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer la provenance ; et divers légumes.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Quand ils eurent finis, une voix retentit derrière eux.

« Je peux te parler Ron ? »

C'était Percy.

« Tu entends quelque chose Harry ?

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile, lança son frère. »

S'en fut trop pour Ron, qui se leva violemment.

« Question imbécillité, je sais de qui j'ai hérité. Maintenant va-t-en ! »

Percy le regarda un moment, puis fit demi-tour. Ron se rassit brusquement.

« Tu aurais peut-être dû lui parler…

-Et pour l'entendre dire quoi ? Des conseils pour devenir préfet en chef ? »

Harry n'insista pas. Les deux amis discutèrent encore un moment, puis le professeur McGonagall annonça qu'ils devaient regagner le château.


	17. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

_Défense contre les forces du mal : physique et mental_

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione se précipita vers eux.

« Alors c'était comment ? »

Ron ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'aller retrouver Parvati, qui faisait ses devoirs à une table. Harry la prit par la main et tous les deux s'assirent près du feu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il a croisé Percy. »

Et Harry lui raconta comment c'était passée la journée. La jeune fille regarda Ron d'un air grave avant de se retourner vers Harry.

« Il aurait du lui parler.

-Je lui ai dit. Mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. »

Il était encore tôt, et aucun des deux n'avait envie de se mettre à leur devoir.

Hermione se fit violence un moment, puis décida de révéler la vérité à Harry.

« Mrs Pomfresh est venue me voir tout à l'heure. Elle veut que je passe la nuit à l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Cette nuit je n'ai pas pu dormir. Ma blessure au ventre me faisait trop mal. »

Harry la regarda avec appréhension.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas. Là ça va, mais Mrs Pomfresh a dit que je risquai d'avoir mal la nuit, pendant quelques jours. C'est lié au sortilège qui m'a frôlé. »

Il resta silencieux un instant, observant son amie avec stupeur.

« Me regarde pas comme ça. Elle a dit que ça allait vite passer. Et je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. Deux autres élèves ont subit le même sortilège.

-Je resterai avec toi. »

Elle hocha négativement la tête d'un air sévère.

« Ne sois pas stupide. »

Tous deux se levèrent en soupirant, et s'attelèrent à leurs devoirs. Après le repas, Harry prit le chemin de la salle commune tandis qu'Hermione se rendait à l'infirmerie. Alors qu'il montait un escalier, quelqu'un l'appela.

« Harry ? Je peux te parler un moment ? »

Méthilda s'avançait vers lui.

« Bien sur. Viens on va au septième. »

Une fois assis dans les fauteuils de la salle sur demande, la jeune sorcière sortit un bout de parchemin froissé de sa poche. Harry le prit. Il resta stupéfait. Ce n'était pas un parchemin. C'était une photo. Il pouvait voir ses parents, en compagnie des Krum, qu'il avait rencontré lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

« Dumbledore m'a convoqué tout à l'heure. Il voulait me montrer ça. Il a écrit à mes parents. Mais il ne se souviennent pas du tout des tes parents, ni de cette photo.

-Comment Dumbledore l'a eu ? demanda Harry, encore sous le choc.

-Il m'a dit qu'elle avait été retrouvée par un ancien professeur de Poudlard, qui rangeait des vieilles affaires. Mais personne ne sait d'où elle vient. »

Lupin, pensa de suite Harry. C'était le seul à pouvoir posséder une telle photo. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ne savait-il pas où elle avait été prise ?

« Mes parents sont très étonnés. Le professeur voulait me demander mon avis là dessus. Comme si j'avais…

-Méthilda, l'interrompit Harry, il t'a dit quand elle avait été prise ? »

Il caressa quelques instants l'espoir que ses parents…

« D'après mes parents, si elle a vraiment été prise, c'était il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'année. Mon père portait encore cette coiffure ridicule. »

Harry se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il avait été stupide d'avoir cru que ses parents pouvaient être encore en vie.

« Pourquoi il me l'a pas montré ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Je sais pas. Il m'a dit que je pouvais le faire, si je voulais. Il avait l'air un peu inquiet, surtout parce que mes parents sont persuadés de ne pas avoir connu les tiens. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il fallait qu'il demande à Lupin. La jeune fille se leva brusquement.

« C'est neuf heures, murmura-t-elle affolée. Je dois te laisser Harry, sinon j'aurais des ennuis. »

Harry se leva également. Les sixièmes années avaient la permission de vingt-deux heures, mais il avait une tonne de devoirs qui l'attendait.

« Bonsoir Méthilda. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as d'autres informations. »

En regagnant la tour de Gryffondor, Harry se posait une foule de questions. Que faisaient ses parents et ceux de Méthilda ensembles ? Pourquoi les parents de la jeune fille ne se souvenaient pas de ça ? et surtout, pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit ? Il avait pourtant promis de tout lui dire. Du moins tout le concernant.

Harry monta directement au dortoir, prit un parchemin vierge et entreprit d'écrire une lettre à Rémus Lupin. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment. Il était ridicule. Même s'il était sûr que c'était l'ancien Maraudeur qui avait trouvé cette photo, il ne pouvait pas lui écrire comme ça.

Il se promit de poser la question à Dumbledore, et regagna la salle commune, où il resta jusqu'à une heure du matin, tentant vainement de finir son devoir de métamorphose.

« Alors, comment c'est passé la nuit ? demanda-t-il à Hermione alors qu'ils se rendaient en cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

-Ça a été, répondit-elle. Mrs Pomfresh m'a donné plusieurs potions. J'ai pu dormir un moment. »

Elle semblait néanmoins au bord de l'épuisement.

Hagrid, qu'Harry n'avait pas vu du week-end, même à Pré-Au-Lard, s'approcha d'eux.

« Harry, Hermione. Comment ça va ?

-Ça va Hagrid.

-Comment ont-ils pu faire ça ? Si j'avais été là…

-Ça va Hagrid », répéta Harry. Il ne voulait pas que son professeur s'énerve.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard inquiet puis fit signe aux élèves de le suivre. Un grand enclos avait été dressé juste à coté de sa cabane. Les élèves regardèrent intrigués l'animal qui s'y trouvait.

Il avait à peu près la taille d'un bœuf, avec des grands poils qui tombaient un peu partout. Sa tête était celle d'un cerf. Cependant, il ne semblait pas avoir de couleur bien définie. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se mouvait dans l'enclos, son pelage prenait la couleur du sol.

« C'est un Parandrus, expliqua Hagrid. Il peut changer de couleur comme un caméléon. Vous allez m'aider à le nourrir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas dangereux. »

Les élèves pénétrèrent dans l'enclos. Certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas rassurés ; mais au bout d'un moment, tous caressèrent l'animal.

« C'était un très bon cours, dit Hermione, lorsqu'ils gagnaient les serres du professeur Chourave.

-Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hagrid a choisi cet animal. Il n'a rien de dangereux ! » répondit Ron.

Le professeur de botanique les fit entrer dans la serre numéro cinq.

Le déjeuner expédié, les élèves attendirent avec impatience Néris devant la porte de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Au grand étonnement d'Harry, Elicia était avec eux. Elle allait continuer à suivre les cours de Poudlard.

Néris arriva au bout de cinq minutes. Il ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer.

« Bien. Je n'ai jamais enseigné, aussi je vous demande d'être indulgent avec moi. Le professeur Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas que vous restiez sans cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il a donc insisté pour que je reprenne ce cours.

« Je connais la plupart d'entre vous, mais cependant, je n'accepterai pas plus que le professeur Rogue les bavardages ou les jeux de baguettes. Ceux qui n'avaient pas pris la mesure de la menace qui pèse sur nous l'ont fait samedi dernier, du moins je l'espère. »

Il s'approcha d'eux.

« Il arrive un moment, dans les études, où l'enseignement et la réalité se rejoignent. Ce cours n'a pas pour but de vous enseigner pour un examen. Ni pour le plaisir. Vos parents préféreront vous éviter d'avoir à combattre. Mais la phrase que vous entendez depuis votre enfance « vous êtes trop jeunes », a perdu tout son sens. Les Mangemorts ne feront aucune différence. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faut vivre dans la peur. »

Il s'interrompit. Son regard balaya la classe.

« Ne vous leurrez pas. La lutte que nous allons entreprendre sera sans merci. Il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant, si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça. Le professeur Rogue nous l'a dit le premier jour, je vous le répète aujourd'hui : ces sortilèges ne doivent en aucun cas vous servir pour attaquer, sauf cas exceptionnels. La colère, la haine que vous pouvez ressentir sera votre pire ennemie. Bien pire que les Mangemorts. Elle vous détruira entièrement, si vous n'y prenez pas garde. Vous vous retrouverez alors à leur niveau. »

Il se retourna et leva sa baguette. Des inscriptions apparurent sur le tableau.

« Le professeur Lupin, il y a trois ans, vous a enseigné la défense contre les créatures magiques. Au début de cette année, le professeur Rogue a poursuivi dans cette voie. Vous en savez assez maintenant pour faire face à la plupart des menaces de ces créatures. Nous allons laisser ça de côté pour le moment. Pour l'instant, l'important est la défense contre les Mangemorts. Je vais tenter de vous enseigner des sortilèges de défense, mais également plusieurs sortilèges d'attaque. Si un jour vous êtes en danger, la défense vous permettra de survivre, mais vous pourriez être amené à attaquer pour vous protéger. On va appeler ça la légitime défense. Nous verrons également plusieurs techniques de combat moldues. Il est en effet possible que vous soyez privé de baguette dans une situation périlleuse. »

Il s'assit à son bureau. Hermione leva la main. Il la regarda sans ciller.

« Oui Hermione.

-J'ai plusieurs questions, professeur. »

Il l'arrêta.

« Mon nom est Néris. Le professeur sera inutile. Tu peux poser tes questions.

-Euh Néris, commença-elle. Le faux Maugrey, le fils de monsieur Croupton, nous a dit il y a deux ans qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de résister à l'Aveda Kedavra. Pourtant, vous, tu, se reprit-elle, es arrivé à annuler les sorts des Mangemorts. »

Néris la fixa un moment, puis son regard fit le tour de la classe. Il se leva.

« Bien qu'étant un imposteur, un Mangemort, Bartémius Croupton Jr vous a appris des sorts efficaces et très utiles. Ce qu'il vous a dit sur l'Aveda Kedavra est vrai. Il n'y a aucun moyen de lui résister pour un sorcier.

-Mais tu…

-Certaines facultés magiques se transmettent à la naissance. D'autres s'acquièrent au cours du temps, ou sont juste là, sans qu'on sache comment. Il existe des conditions particulières, des conditions qui nous permettre de résister plus ou moins bien à certains sorts. La résistance à ce sort ne peut s'acquérir. Aucun sorcier ne lui résistera. »

Il soupira.

« Ma naissance m'a permis d'avoir cette faculté. Cela nécessite des conditions très particulières, dont je ne vous parlerez pas ici. La seule réponse que je peux t'apporter Hermione, c'est qu'aucun sorcier ne peut lutter contre l'Aveda Kedavra. De plus, annuler ce sortilège demande une très grande concentration, et de très grands pouvoirs magiques. Je ne pourrais résister qu'à quelques assauts.

« Cela, c'était pour le sortilège de la Mort. Pour les sortilèges moins importants, vous pouvez tous, si vous vous concentrez réellement, y résister. Ca dépend de la violence du sort, de la force magique des deux sorciers et naturellement de la haine de l'attaquant. Je tenterai de vous apprendre comment résister avec l'esprit, mais ce sera pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous nous servirons de nos baguettes. »

Hermione restait très intriguée par la réponse, mais elle préféra poser sa deuxième question.

« Ma deuxième question est, euh, je ne veux pas t'accuser je…

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai tué les Mangemorts ? »

La sorcière hocha la tête. Tous les élèves étaient suspendus aux lèvres du professeur, même Malefoy, mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que ses condisciples.

« Je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre. J'ai laissé ma haine envers eux obscurcir mon jugement. L'avertissement que je vous ai donné tout à l'heure n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Il y en a une autre, plus importante. »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Le professeur Dumbledore préférerait que j'évite de vous dire ça, nous sommes en désaccord sur ce sujet, même si tous deux respectons le point de vue de l'autre. Mais vous devez savoir. »

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, où l'on pouvait voir que la pluie avait commencé à tomber.

« La peur est la plus grande arme des Mangemorts. Cependant, cette arme est réversible. Les Mangemorts doivent savoir que leurs crimes ne resteront pas impunis, et qu'ils pourront perdre la vie. La peur marche dans les deux sens. J'aurais pu les désarmer. Mais ils auraient tout simplement attendu qu'on les délivre. Maintenant, certains d'entre eux vont réfléchir. »

Il se retourna vers eux.

« Ces paroles, et mes actes, contredisent en partie ce que je vous ai dit il y a un instant. Cependant, je vous le répète : ne laissez jamais votre haine vous guider. Cela vous apportera peut être une très grande satisfaction sur le moment. Mais plus tard, parfois des années plus tard, vous vous réveillerez un matin, sans plus savoir qui vous êtes, sans pouvoir vous regarder dans une glace. Ne jetez jamais un sortilège Impardonnable. Son nom ne vient pas seulement de peine légale qu'il vous fait courir. Il vient également du fait que vous ne vous pardonnerez jamais ce que vous avez fait. »

Les élèves restèrent silencieux un moment. Hermione avait baissé la tête en attendant les dernières paroles du jeune professeur.

« Bien, reprit-il au bout d'un moment. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir ou revoir pour la plupart des sortilèges élémentaires. »

Il commença par l'expelliarmus que tous savaient parfaitement maîtriser. Les élèves s'entraînaient deux par deux. Hermione et Harry s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Le jeune sorcier semblait répugner à jeter un sort à son amie, mais celle ci eu beaucoup de moins de scrupules. Au bout d'une heure, Néris leur fit signe d'arrêter.

« C'était très bien. Je vais maintenant demander à chacun d'entre vous tour à tour de tenter de me désarmer. »

Cela s'avéra beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Harry et Elicia y arrivèrent, et Malefoy également au bout d'un moment. Mais aucun des autres n'y parvinrent avant la fin du cours.

« Nous reprendrons ça jeudi. Je veux que chacun de vous s'entraîne d'ici là. Vous rédigerez également un devoir sur le sortilège Protego. Comment le réaliser, quels sorts il peut arrêter. Vous pouvez partir. Harry, attends un instant, il faut que je te parle. »

Néris et Harry attendirent pendant que les élèves sortaient bruyamment.

« Assieds toi. »

Harry s'exécuta en ce demanda bien ce que pouvait lui vouloir Néris. Ce dernier ferma la porte en s'assit en face de lui.

« Le professeur Dumbledore et moi avons eu une conversation à ton sujet. Et à celui de Méthilda. Il nous semble très important que vous appreniez à vous protéger. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es plus exposé que les autres, et bien que Jedusor ignore tout de Méthilda, nous préférons prévenir. Je vous donnerai des cours de défense le mardi soir et le jeudi soir à 19h. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a également chargé de te dire qu'il te donnera des cours d'occlumencie le vendredi soir. »

Harry resta sans voix. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de travail. En plus, cela perturbait les entraînements de Quidditch.

« Pourquoi ? Tu nous donnes des cours là non ? Cette matière est là pour ça. J'ai déjà assez de travail comme ça. Et des entraînements de Quidditch.

-Pour les entraînements, tout a été arrangé. Quand au reste, tu passeras deux fois une heure avec moi et une heure et demi avec le professeur Dumbledore. Ca devrait te laisser assez de temps pour travailler. Mais pour répondre à ta première question, nous irons beaucoup plus vite à trois. Et je tenterai de vous apprendre des sortilèges que vous ne verrez pas dans cette classe. »

Harry voyait bien que ce n'était pas la vrai raison, mais il se résigna. Son ami ne lui en dirait pas plus, c'était certain.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Le professeur hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi tu l'appelles Jedusor ?

-Parce que l'appeler Voldemort serait lui faire beaucoup trop d'honneur. Tu devrais y aller maintenant. Tu es déjà en retard. Si le professeur Rogue te fait une remarque, dis lui que tu étais avec moi. »

Harry sortit et passa devant les élèves de troisième année qui attendaient pour rentrer.

« Vous êtes en retard Potter ! Dix points de moins pour…

-J'étais avec le professeur Elidor, répondit précipitamment Harry.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Allez vous asseoir. »

Le jeune sorcier se hâta de rejoindre sa place, tout au fond entre Ron et Hermione.

« Je reprends, dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Nous allons donc continuer les cours du professeur Obryan. Si j'avais enseigné cette matière dès le début de l'année, certains d'entre vous ne serez pas là. »

Son regard croisa celui d'Harry.

« Mais le professeur Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas que vous abandonniez cette matière en cours d'année. Je ne tolérerai aucun écart de conduite. Aucun. »

Ils reprirent alors la potion qu'avait commencé à leur apprendre le professeur Obryan.

Le soir, Harry quitta la salle commune des Gryffondor à 18h45. Ron et Hermione, à qui il avait tout raconté, le regardèrent partir avec anxiété.

Harry rejoint rapidement le bureau du professeur contre les forces du mal. Il y avait passé de nombreuses heures l'année précédente lors de ses retenues avec Dolores Ombrage. Il frappa à la porte.

« Entre, répondit Néris. »

A part un bureau , une armoire et plusieurs sièges, la pièce était totalement vide. Harry se demanda subitement où pouvaient bien dormir Néris et Elicia.

Il reporta son attention sur le jeune professeur et Méthilda, qui était déjà arrivée.

« Très bien, nous allons commencer. »

Tous les deux se levèrent. Néris prit place devant eux.

« Le directeur m'a dit que tu avais déjà réussi à vaincre le sortilège d'Imperium. Nous allons commencer par ça. Il faut que vous soyez parfaitement capable d'y résister. »

Il lança le sortilège à Méthilda. Celle ci exécuta alors plusieurs pas de danse avant de monter sur le bureau.

Néris leva le sortilège. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri en en voyant où elle se trouvait et descendit précautionneusement.

« A toi maintenant Harry. Impéro. »

Harry sentit son cerveau se vider. Une petite voix lui murmurait de s'allonger par terre. Il commença à le faire quand une autre voix, la sienne, lui murmura que c'était totalement stupide. Il lutta un moment avant que Néris ne lève le sortilège.

« C'est bien Harry. »

Il entreprit de leur expliquer comment résister efficacement. Au bout d'une heure, Méthilda elle même commençait à combattre le sort.

« C'est fini, dit Néris. On continuera ça jeudi soir. Bonsoir. »

Tous les deux sortirent. Méthilda paraissait épuisée, et Harry ressentait lui aussi le contre coup des efforts qu'il avait fournit.

« Tu as revu Dumbledore ?, demanda-t-il alors que tous les deux montaient l'escalier.

-Non. Bonsoir Harry. »

Pendant plus d'une heure, le jeudi matin, ils essayèrent de désarmer Néris. Quand plus de la moitié de la classe y fut arrivée, il regagna son bureau.

« Nous continuerons ça la prochaine fois. Maintenant, nous allons voir le sortilège Protego. Le sortilège du bouclier. Il est très utile, mais demande beaucoup d'efforts, si vous souhaitez vous protéger de sorts puissants. »

Il fit une démonstration, et leur expliqua comment produire le bouclier.

Les élèves s'entraînèrent alors individuellement. À la fin du cours, il leur demanda de se mettre en couple afin de tester leur défense. Le sort d'Hermione ne put franchir le bouclier d'Harry, mais celui qu'il lui lança la heurta de plein fouet.

« Finite Incantatum, murmura Néris pour la dixième fois au moins. »

Beaucoup d'élèves avaient été touchés par le sort de leur coéquipier.

« Le cours est fini. À demain. »

Le soir même, en sortant du bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry était épuisé. Néris leur avait fait subir une vingtaine de fois le sort, la plupart du temps sans les prévenir. Cependant, Harry voyait bien que ces cours étaient utiles. Méthilda avait plusieurs fois annulé complètement le sortilège.

Quand il regagna la salle commune, il rejoignit Ron qui finissait ses devoirs. Le jeune Weasley rentrait d'une tournée d'inspection. Hermione était retournée à l'infirmerie.

« Tu as l'air crevé.

-Oui, marmonna Harry. Je lui avais bien dit que je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. »

La veille au soir, Harry avait dirigé un entraînement de Quidditch de plus de deux heures, et n'avait pas eu le temps d'avancer ses rédactions. Résultat, il avait ce soir plus de devoirs que d'habitude et il était déjà 20h30. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Hermione, seule à l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain soir, Harry frappa au bureau de Dumbledore. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement.

Le directeur était assis à son bureau. Il fit signe au jeune sorcier et celui s'assit silencieusement.

« J'ai plusieurs questions, professeur, avant qu'on commence.

-Vas y.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas montré la photo ? Celle où on voit mes parents et les parents de Méthilda ?

-Parce que je n'étais pas sur de l'effet qu'elle aurait sur toi, surtout si c'est moi qui te la montrait. Je suppose que Miss Krum t'a expliqué de quoi il s'agissait ? »

Harry fit oui de la tête.

« Les parents de cette jeune fille ne se souviennent pas de cette photo, ni de tes parents. Je dois t'avouer que je reste perplexe. Même Remus n'a aucune idée d'où elle vient, ou de comment les Potter et les Krum on pu se rencontrer.

-C'est bien lui qui a trouvé cette photo alors ?

-Oui. Il l'a trouvée dans une vieille malle dans le grenier de la maison de Sirius. Mais je ne peux t'en dire plus Harry, car moi-même j'ignore ce que cela signifie. »

Harry se tu un long moment, songeant à ses parents.

« Et les autres questions ? demanda le vieux sorcier au bout d'un instant.

-En juin, vous m'avez dit que fermer mon esprit n'était pas important. Pourquoi me donner des cours d'occlumencie ?

-Voldemort a déjà réussi à te faire croire des choses, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne pense pas que tu te laissera abuser une autre fois, mais le fait que le lien qui vous unisse existe encore est très préoccupant. Il pourrait s'attaquer à toi de diverses façons, sans tenter de te posséder. »

Il se leva alors et Harry l'imita.

« Le professeur Rogue t'a enseigné les bases de l'occlumencie. Tout ce que je peux te dire Harry, c'est de fermer ton esprit, de m'empêcher d'entrer dans ta tête. Tu es prêt ? Bien. Légimens ! »

Contrairement à Rogue, le professeur Dumbledore ne chercha pas à faire revivre à Harry ses pires souvenirs. Il se contenta d'amener à Harry des images plus ou moins gaies. Le jeune sorcier tenta en vain pendant plusieurs minutes de chasser son directeur, mais n'y parvint pas. Le professeur leva le sort.

« Il va falloir que tu travailles dur, Harry. Vide ton esprit. Essai de le laisser hermétique à toute émotion, à tout souvenir. »

Le professeur lança plusieurs fois le sort, mais Harry fut incapable de faire quoi que se soit pour l'empêcher de contrôler ses pensées.

Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore décida que c'était assez pour la soirée.

« Essai de fermer ton esprit avant de t'endormir, Harry. C'est très important. Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir professeur. »

Quand il sortit du bureau, Harry resta un instant dos au mur, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Entre les cours de défense contre les forces du mal et ceux d'occlumencie, il devrait se reposer réellement s'il ne voulait pas craquer.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, il fut heureux de voir Hermione et Ron assis près du feu, riant ensemble.

Il s'avança vers eux et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Alors, demanda Hermione, comment ça c'est passé ?

-Pas très bien. Mais c'est pas aussi éprouvant qu'avec Rogue. Dumbledore veut que je m'entraîne tous les soirs. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher de rentrer dans mon esprit.

-Il a raison, murmura Hermione. Tu dois t'entraîner plus sérieusement que l'année dernière.

-Je sais, je sais. »

Tout trois restèrent un long moment devant le feu, à discuter de tout et de rien. Tout était redevenu comme avant entre eux.

Ron se leva enfin, les salua et alla retrouver Parvati qui discutait avec Lavande.

« Tu ne vas à l'infirmerie ce soir ?

-Non, Mrs. Pomfresh m'a dit que je pouvais rester ici. Ça va mieux maintenant. Je n'ai plus mal.

-Tu es sûre Hermione ? »

Il la fixa avec le regard qu'elle lui lançait en général quand elle ne le croyait pas. La jeune fille rit.

« Oui je suis sûre. »

Harry se rendit alors compte que depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pendant les vacances, son amie n'avait plus reparlé de la SALE, ni tricoté de bonnet ou d'écharpe pour les Elfes de Maison. Il ne dit rien, cependant, car il se doutait bien de la raison qui l'avait poussée à ça.

Il monta se coucher à deux heures du matin, menacé par Hermione qui avait promis de lui jeter un sort s'il n'allait pas dormir. Il s'était en effet assoupi dans le fauteuil.

Le samedi Harry se leva à 11h, avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi plus d'une heure ou deux.

Le match contre Serdaigle aurait lieu la semaine suivante.

En arrivant sur le terrain, Harry fit signe aux joueurs de le rejoindre.

« Bon. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une semaine. Il va falloir s'entraîner dur si on veut être au niveau. Katie Colin et Ginny, vous allez revoir les tactiques d'Olivier. Vous devez essayer par tous les moyens de marquer des buts. Ron, je veux que rien ne passe. Andrew et Jack, essayez d'envoyer les cognards sur les poursuiveurs. Allez on y va ! »

Harry fit durer l'entraînement plus de trois heures.

« C'était très bien. On se revoit lundi soir. Ne soyez pas en retard surtout ! »

Les élèves quittèrent le terrain, exténués. Harry ne rentra pas directement dans sa salle commune. Depuis plus de deux mois, il n'était pas allé voir Hedwige. Sirius était son seul correspondant, et maintenant… Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la volière, Hedwige lui tourna le dos et s'envola vers le toit. Apparemment elle lui en voulait de son manque d'attention.

Il appela plusieurs fois avant qu'elle daigne venir vers lui.

« Excuse moi de ne pas être venu plutôt Hedwige. »

Il la caressa un moment en regardant par la fenêtre Graup qui déambulait à la lisière de la forêt interdite.


	18. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

_Gryffondor contre Serdaigle_

La semaine suivante fut la plus épuisante qu'Harry ait passée à Poudlard. Il s'était entraîné le lundi et le mercredi, et entre les cours de défense contre les forces du mal et d'occlumencie, il avait dû veiller très tard chaque soir.

Le samedi matin, en se levant, il bénit les professeurs d'avoir organisé le match l'après midi. Il descendit manger à midi, avec les autres membres de l'équipe. À leur arrivée dans la grande salle, les Gryffondor les applaudirent. L'équipe s'assit à la table, et malgré les encouragements de leurs condisciples, ils entendaient également les insultes des Serpentards. Harry ne put avaler grand chose, du fait certainement que c'était son premier match en tant que capitaine. Hermione essaya de le forcer à manger, mais elle ne reçut qu'un regard noir et laissa tomber.

À 13h30, les joueurs se rendirent au stade pour se rendre compte des conditions météorologiques.

Le ciel était dégagé, et un léger vent soufflait du nord. Le jeune sorcier ne trouva rien à dire et leur fit signe de gagner les vestiaires.

Tous se changèrent en silence, et Harry se leva. Normalement, il devait faire un discours d'avant match, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Il réussit à articuler :

« Faites comme à l'entraînement et tout sera parfait. On ne peut pas perdre ! Bonne chance à tous ! »

Ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain sous les hurlements de la foule.

Cette année, les professeurs avaient décidé que les commentaires seraient assurés à chaque match par un élève d'une maison différente des équipes qui s'affrontaient, espérant que l'élève en question resterait impartial. Pour cette rencontre, c'était Ernie Macmillan qui avait été choisi.

« Les joueurs de Gryffondor sont à présent sur le terrain. Les deux capitaines, Harry Potter pour Gryffondor et Roger Davis pour Serdaigle se serrent la main, le coup de sifflet ne devrait pas tarder, oui le voilà, la rencontre en Gryffondor et Serdaigle a commencé ! »

Harry gagna rapidement de l'altitude. Il voyait Cho, à quelques mètres de lui, qui regardait dans toutes les directions pour tenter d'apercevoir la petite boule dorée.

Il entreprit de faire plusieurs fois le tour du terrain, mais l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle ne le suivit pas, contrairement à son habitude. En dessous d'eux, la bataille faisait rage entre les poursuiveurs des deux équipes.

Harry regarda Ginny s'emparer du Souaffle et traverser tout le terrain avant de marquer un but splendide.

« 40 à 30 en faveur de Gryffondor », hurla Ernie.

Il se dépêcha de reprendre sa recherche.

Les Serpentards avaient apparemment renoncés à leur chanson de l'année précédente, en raison sans doute de la performance de Ron lors du dernier match, qui avait permis à Gryffondor de gagner la coupe.

Quand il passa près de leur tribune, Harry entendit que Malefoy lui criait des insultes, mais il ne put saisir les sens de ses paroles.

Il fit une roulade du Paresseux pour éviter un Cognard qu'il n'avait vu qu'au dernier moment. Kirke et un des batteurs de Serdaigle se précipitèrent à sa poursuite, chacun tentant de déstabiliser l'autre.

Soudain, quelqu'un sur un balais lui coupa la route. Harry ne pu que stopper net pour éviter le choc. C'était Cho. Harry s'en voulu de s'être arrêté. Il serait beaucoup moins galant maintenant…

« 70 à 60 pour Serdaigle »

Un des poursuiveurs avait trompé la vigilance de Ron. Des cris de liesses s'élevèrent alors des gradins des Serdaigles. Et Harry le vit. À quelques mètres du sol, le vif d'or voletait au milieu du terrain. Le jeune sorcier plongea, bientôt imité par Cho. Il avait cependant bien plus d'avance qu'elle. Arrivé à deux mètres du sol, il redressa difficilement son balai, et se lança à la poursuite du Vif. Un Cognard surgit à se moment là et Harry fut obligé de couper sa trajectoire, ce qui l'éloignait de la petite balle, alors que Cho fondait en piquet dessus. Le Vif parcourut quelques mètres, mais Cho ne semblait pas vouloir dévier de sa trajectoire. Harry laissa tomber la chasse et regarda l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Il se rendit compte que son visage était déformé par la peur.

« Cho attention ! »

Mais la fille semblait ne pas pouvoir changer de route. Harry se précipita et réussit à l'attraper in-extrémis avant que son balais ne s'écrase sur le sol.

Mme Bibine se précipita vers eux pendant qu'Harry regagnait doucement la terre ferme.

« Miss Chang, vous n'avez rien ?

-Non, professeur.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai perdu le contrôle du balais. »

Elle se retourna vers Harry.

« Merci Harry !

-De rien », répondit-il amèrement. S'il n'était pas intervenu, il aurait pu facilement attraper le vif d'or. Maintenant il allait falloir tout recommencer. Il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire.

Le professeur de vol siffla un temps mort, le temps de remplacer le balais de Cho. Harry en profita pour faire le tour du terrain et tenter de repérer le vif.

Puis le match reprit. Le score était maintenant de 130 à 90 pour Gryffondor, mais le jeune sorcier voyait bien que ses coéquipiers commençaient à fatiguer.

En passant près de la tribune des professeurs, il l'aperçut une nouvelle fois, qui voletait en dessous des buts de Ron. Il donna toute la puissance de son Eclair de Feu pour rejoindre l'autre coté du terrain avant que Cho ne parvienne à le voir elle aussi.

Et Harry arriva le premier. Après un splendide virage en épingle, il remonta en chandelle, la petite balle d'or dans son point.

Mme Bibine siffla.

« Gryffondor gagne par 280 à 110 ! » s'époumona Ernie, tandis que les coéquipiers d'Harry fonçaient sur lui. Des tribunes de Gryffondor s'élevaient des cris et des hurlements de joie.

Quand Harry se posa, tous les joueurs de Gryffondor lui sautèrent dessus. Apparemment aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment cru qu'ils pourraient gagner.

L'équipe adversaire affichait des visages tristes, mais Cho se contenta de faire un signe de la tête à Harry et disparut dans ses vestiaires.

Le soir même, dans la salle commune Dean et Seamus organisèrent une fête en l'honneur des joueurs. À regarder tous les visages, on aurait cru que les Gryffondor avaient gagné la coupe. Harry et ses coéquipiers étaient assis près du feu.

Peu après vingt-deux heures, Néris et Elicia vinrent les rejoindre. Les élèves, au début un peu intimidés que leur professeur se mêle à eux, furent bientôt totalement à l'aise.

Ron, déçu de sa performance, fixait silencieusement le feu. Parvati, dans ses bras, essaya de le réconforter, mais rien de ce qu'elle put lui dire ne le décrispa. Harry et Hermione tentèrent également de lui remonter le moral, mais rien n'y fit, et ils abandonnèrent rapidement, espérant que cela allait lui passer.

Néris et Elicia prirent place à coté d'eux.

« C'était un très beau match, commença-t-elle de sa voix chantante. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme ça. »

Harry rougit et la remercia.

Hermione et elle commencèrent à parler de son attitude envers Cho. Comme il l'avait prédit, Hermione insista sur son habitude à vouloir sauver les gens.

« Il a toujours été comme ça, et il ne changera pas, dit-elle d'une voix faussement sinistre. »

Harry faillit lui rétorquer que la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait dit ça, Sirius était mort, mais il s'aperçut que finalement son amie avait raison de rire de ça. Paradoxalement, cette attitude qui avait causé la mort de son parrain paraissait, dans la bouche d'Hermione, totalement ridicule. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas ça.

Il tiqua un peu plus quand elle entreprit de raconter à son amie les aventures qu'il avait eu avec Cho l'année précédente.

« Hermione !

-Il a toujours eu un problème avec les filles !

-Hermione ! Arrête ! »

Son amie était rayonnante.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à le taquiner gentiment.

Au bout d'un moment, la conversation s'orienta vers la carrière envisagée après les études.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, murmura Hermione. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ça.

-Et toi Harry ? »

Il se figea et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ne serait-il pas présomptueux d'avouer son désir de devenir Auror ?

Mais son amie répondit à sa place. Harry était de plus en plus agacé, mais ni Néris ni Elicia ne se moquèrent de lui.

« C'est une carrière très difficile, commença le premier. Surtout en ce moment. Mais tu en as les capacités. J'en suis persuadé. »

Harry baissa la tête.

« Et vous ? demanda Hermione.

-Nous retournerons chez nous. Il y a beaucoup à faire. »

Les Gryffondor commençaient à monter dans leur dortoir. Néris et Elicia leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit puis disparurent dans le couloir de la grosse Dame.

Harry se retourna vers son ami.

« Ron, cesse cette comédie ! Tous les gardiens prennent des buts, c'est normal ! Olivier n'aurait pas mieux fait que toi. On a gagné c'est l'essentiel ! »

Le jeune Weasley parvint à sourire.

« Oui on a gagné », répéta-t-il.


	19. Chapitre 17

Euh... si certaines personnes lisent ou relisent cette fiction, merci de laisser un petit mot, que je poste pas pour rien !

* * *

Chapitre 17

_Trahison_

Les semaines qui suivirent, Harry réduisit les entraînements à deux : un le lundi soir et un autre le samedi après midi. Mais même comme il ça il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps.

Il avait enfin réussi à bloquer à plusieurs reprises les tentatives de Dumbledore pour entrer dans son esprit mais ces succès lui demandaient des efforts surhumains et prenaient toute son énergie. Comme le lui avait demandé le directeur de Poudlard, il tentait de fermer son esprit le soir avant de dormir, mais il ne savait pas très bien s'il y parvenait vraiment ou pas.

Contrairement au mois d'Octobre qui avait été assez clément, celui de novembre fut glacial. La neige n'allait pas tarder à ensevelir le parc. Dans ces conditions, Hagrid leur demanda pour la première fois de l'aider à préparer les créatures magiques pour l'hiver. Il avait toujours à sa charge l'Ovinnik, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres animaux. Les élèves firent tout leur possible, en asseyant cependant d'éviter les blessures et brûlures que tentèrent de leur infliger certains des protégés du professeur.

Les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal s'étaient nettement compliqués. Néris essayait de leur enseigner les sortilèges les plus importants pour la défense. Certains permettaient de détourner les attaques, d'autres d'annuler les sorts les plus simples.

En métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall continuait les sortilèges d'apparition. Certains élèves, dont Harry, arrivaient à faire apparaître des souris presque entières.

Mais le pire pour Harry était sans aucun doute les cours de Potions. Rogue, apparemment fâché d'avoir repris cette matière, s'acharnait sur lui au point que le jeune sorcier avait plusieurs fois failli abandonner complètement cet enseignement. Seule sa détermination à devenir Auror lui permettait de résister. Enfin, peut-être que la tête que faisait le professeur de Potions à chaque fois que le jeune sorcier entrait dans la salle n'était pas étrangère à cette décision.

Le pis ce produisit la dernière semaine de Novembre.

« Potter, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vous ai dit de faire. Vous n'écoutiez rien encore une fois ! Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. »

Harry, qui avait suivi scrupuleusement les instructions du professeur, sentit la rage monter en lui. Il en avait marre de tout ça. Il n'avait rien fait à Rogue. Il s'apprêtait à se lever et à sortir sa baguette magique, mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

« Harry, non. Il n'attend que ça. »

Toute la classe retint son souffle. Le jeune sorcier et son professeur étaient face à face.

« Qu'alliez-vous faire Potter ? demanda Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

-Vous le savez très bien ! rugit Harry.

-Je vous avez prévenu Potter, aucun écart de conduite ne serait toléré. Vous allez vous rendre dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall et…

-À ce que je sache, Harry n'a rien fait, protesta Hermione.

-Miss Granger, je vous pris de garder vos commentaires pour vous si vous ne voulez pas le rejoindre et perdre également votre insigne de préfete.

-Ainsi parla le grand professeur Rogue. »

Tout le monde se retourna. Elicia s'était levée.

« Je vous demande pardon, bafouilla Rogue, incrédule.

-Vous avez très bien compris. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous sanctionnez Harry. Il n'a fait que ce que vous attendiez de lui en fait de compte.

-Miss Arnel, il me semble vous avoir déjà dit que le professeur ici c'est moi. Ce n'est pas parce que votre... petit ami est devenu enseignant que vous devez vous croire tout permis.

-Le contraire de vous en somme…

-Si vous continuez comme ça je vous expulse de ce cours. Et j'enlève 100 points à Gryffondor. »

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

« Mais faites donc. Harry n'a rien fait qui mérite autant d'acharnement. Cependant, je suis persuadée que cette attitude envers lui intéressera pas mal de monde.

-Ce que je fais dans mes cours n'intéresse personne d'autre que moi ! répondit Rogue de plus en plus pâle, ce qui était toujours mauvais signe chez lui. C'est encore moi le professeur ici !

-Cela n'a rien avoir avec cette école ! Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Je vous conseille de traiter Harry comme n'importe quel élève. Ce n'est pas un traitement de faveur… »

Elle se rassit. Les élèves n'avaient jamais vu ça. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé s'opposer ainsi à Rogue. Celui-ci resta un moment immobile, tremblant de rage. Sa main se crispait sur sa robe. Personne n'avait de doute quant à ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Sa poche contenait sûrement sa baguette magique. Puis il essaya de se calmer, se retourna et entreprit de reprendre son cours. Les élèves n'émirent aucun son. À part les cliquetis des chaudrons et des instruments nécessaires aux mélanges, le cachot était silencieux. Personne ne voulait déclencher la fureur du professeur.

À la fin du cours, tout le monde se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et sortir. Quand Elicia passa devant Rogue, il lui lança un regard assassin. La jeune fille n'en tint aucun compte, mais elle sembla hésiter un instant et resta dans la classe, faisant claquer la porte derrière le dernier élève.

Un peu plus tard, elle rejoignit Harry, Ron et Hermione qui descendaient dîner. Tous s'assirent en silence à la table de Gryffondor.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait compris mon avertissement, commença-t-elle. Il va falloir que tu te maîtrise, Harry, même si ce n'est pas facile.

-Tu es bien placée pour me dire ça, répondit-il en souriant.

-Je n'ai rien a perdre ici, dit-elle sérieusement, presque un peu crispé. Il peut me renvoyer de son cours, m'enlever des points ça ne changera pas ma vie. Mais toi, tu dois penser à ton avenir. »

Il hocha la tête.

« J'essaierais. »

Hermione, qui était en train de boire un verre de jus de citrouille, s'étrangla.

« Oui j'essaierais ! lança Harry, furieux qu'elle ne le cru pas.

-Ce n'est pas ça, répondit-elle. Je crois que j'ai avalé de travers. »

Elle regarda son verre avec suspicion mais ne fit plus aucun commentaire.

La nouvelle de la confrontation entre Rogue et Elicia fit rapidement le tour de l'école. Les élèves éprouvaient une légère admiration pour la jeune fille, mais il firent encore plus attention pendant les cours de potions, car il n'était pas difficile de voir que le professeur avait mal pris ce qui s'était passé. Il fit cependant des efforts avec Harry, essayant de l'ignorer totalement. Mais les rares fois où leurs regards se croisèrent, le jeune sorcier sentit bien que les sentiments du maître de potions n'avaient pas du tout changé. Bien au contraire…

Le jeudi soir suivant, alors que Néris tentait de leur apprendre comment détourner un sortilège Doloris, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le soir de la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard.

« Tu connais Voldemort n'est ce pas ? »

Néris s'interrompit, soupira et leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Méthilda avait l'air intriguée.

« Oui, je le connais, répondit le jeune professeur en s'asseyant.

-Mais comment c'est possible ? Tu ne devais pas avoir plus de quatre ans quand il a disparu…

-Je ne peux te le révéler Harry. Jedusor et moi avons un petit compte à régler, c'est tout ce que je peux t'avouer. Peut-être qu'un jour... oui sans doute qu'un jour, vous apprendrez la vérité.

-J'ai une autre question », reprit Harry qui s'attendait à cette réponse. Après tout, il avait longuement côtoyé Albus Dumbledore, le maître des secrets.

« Tu as des pouvoirs que même le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le vaincre ? Tu résistes à l'Aveda Kedavra, tu as arrêté vingt Mangemorts…

-Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas posé cette question plus tôt, soupira Néris. Oui, je pourrais résister à Voldemort. Et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, le tuer. Tout comme le professeur Dumbledore d'ailleurs. Mais la haine que j'ai envers lui est beaucoup plus forte que ce que tu peux imaginer. Et il pourrait se nourrir de cette haine. Si je ne réussis pas du premier coup, il sera beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort qu'avant et je ne pourrais plus rien contre lui. La haine et la colère, qu'on éprouve à son égard, ne nous servirons pas à le tuer. Seuls des sentiments qu'il ignore, comme l'amour ou l'humanité peuvent le vaincre sans qu'il puisse s'en abreuver. Ce sont ces forces qu'il faudra mettre en œuvre. Cela nous ramène aux Prophétie. Souvenez-vous de leur contenu. »

Harry s'en souvenait très bien.

« Si j'en ai l'occasion, ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je ferais tout pour qu'il meure. Mais si le risque est trop grand, et il grandit de jour en jour, je ne pourrais que lui résister et l'attaquer. Je ne me risquerais pas à tenter de le détruire. Du moins j'espère... »

Harry ne dormit pas très bien cette nuit là. Il voyait sans cesse Voldemort, beaucoup plus fort qu'auparavant, entrer dans Poudlard et tuer tous les élèves. Rien de ce que pouvait faire Dumbledore ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Le lendemain, Harry fit tout son possible pour chasser son rêve, mais il éprouvait un très grand malaise.

Lors du cours d'occlumencie, le professeur Dumbledore s'en rendit compte.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Harry. Voldemort ne s'en prendra jamais à cette école, tant que je serais là. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Ca diminue tes capacités magiques. On recommence, et cette fois-ci essaye d'oublier tout souvenir. Garde ton calme et vide ton esprit. »

Mais il n'y parvint pas. Au bout d'une heure, le professeur lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, mais c'était le cas à chaque intrusion dans sa tête. Il n'y fit pas attention.

En descendant un escalier, il croisa Ron qui faisait sa tournée d'inspection.

« Alors, Harry, ça s'est passé comment ?

-Pas très bien. Je suis épuisé, je crois que je vais monter directement dormir. On se… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Méthilda se dirigeait vers eux.

« Harry…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

La jeune fille s'effondra. Les deux amis se précipitèrent vers elle. Elle avait une profonde blessure au ventre, et le sang commençait à couler sur les pavés du couloir.

« Méthilda ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ron il faut aller chercher de l'aide. Vite ! »

Le jeune préfet acquiesça et se leva rapidement. Cependant, il ne fit pas plus de deux pas. Hermione s'avançait dans leur direction.

« Hermione ! Viens nous aider, Méthilda a été blessée… »

Son amie ne répondit pas. Elle leva le bras et Ron pu voir qu'elle tenait sa baguette.

« Hermione, mais qu'est ce que…

-Endoloris ! »

Il tomba à terre, hurlant sous les effets du sortilège. Harry, qui s'était relevé, n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette. Hermione lui avait déjà lancé un sort qui le projeta à terre.

« Aveda Kedavra ! rugit-elle. »

Mais rien ne sortit. Elle se rapprocha d'Harry, et lui lança un sort Doloris. Harry sentit des milliers de lames de fer le transpercer. Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui lui fit le plus mal… Hermione leva le sort et entreprit de le rouer de coups. Il ressentait encore les effets du sortilège, et ne pu rien faire pour se protéger. Elle lui lança encore une fois Doloris, puis s'en prit à Ron qui gémissait sur le sol.

« MISS GRANGER !! »

En tournant la tête, Harry put voir le professeur McGonagall qui se précipitait dans le couloir. Hermione leva sa baguette mais le professeur fut plus rapide et la désarma. La jeune fille, privée de baguette, se jeta sur Harry, en se déchaînant, jusqu'à ce qu'un sort argenté l'envoie au sol où elle resta, évanouie. La dernière chose qu'Harry vit avant de s'évanouir à son tour était le professeur McGonagall penchée sur Méthilda, essayant en vain de la ranimer.

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Il tenta s'ouvrir les yeux, mais le gauche refusa d'obéir. Il lutta un moment contre la douleur et parvint à l'entrouvrir. Avec difficulté, il tourna la tête du coté droit. Les évènements de la soirée lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire.

Sur un lit à coté du sien, Ron semblait dormir. Il état dans un état épouvantable, et Harry se dit qu'il ne devait pas présenter meilleure figure. Il retourna la tête au prix d'un effort incroyable et aperçu Méthilda, couchée à quelques mètres de lui. L'infirmière était penchée sur elle.

Hermione.

Harry tenta de se redresser, mais Mrs Pomfresh se précipita sur lui.

« Reste allongé !

-Je veux voir le professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry d'une voix pâteuse. Hermione… »

Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était son amie qui était responsable de ça.

« Le directeur est occupé, Harry. Et on s'occupe de Miss Granger, il n'y a plus rien à craindre d'elle. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il se redressa à nouveau, mais l'infirmière le força à se rallonger, puis lui fit boire une potion de sommeil.

Hermione avait été amenée dans la salle sur Demande. Elle était allongée sur un lit, attachée par des sangles. Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue pouvaient voir qu'elle dormait.

« C'est impossible Albus, commença le professeur de métamorphose. Je refuse de croire qu'elle ait pu faire ça. »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il fixa la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Je crois pourtant qu'il n'y a pas de doute à avoir, Minerva, dit Rogue. Ce qui est sûr c'est que la personne devant nous est bien Miss Granger.

-Le sortilège Impérium, tenta encore McGonagall.

-Non, souffla Dumbledore. Vous l'auriez reconnu, Minerva. Nous avons eu de la chance que vous soyez intervenu. Sinon Miss Krum n'aurait pas survécu, et Harry et Ron non plus. Il va falloir que j'avertisse le ministère de cette affaire. J'ai bien peur que Miss Granger doive répondre à un interrogatoire serré.

-Albus, s'indigna le professeur de métamorphose, ils vont l'amener à Azkaban. Après ce qu'elle a fait, elle n'aura droit à aucune clémence. Je ne dit pas qu'elle en mérite, mais peut-être devons nous attendre de savoir ce qu'elle a à nous dire. »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, révélant Néris et Alméric. Tout deux s'approchèrent d'Hermione, et firent signe aux professeurs de reculer. Le jeune professeur de défense contre les forces du mal posa la main sur le front de la jeune sorcière, puis lui souleva une paupière et observa sa pupille.

« Torthoseregon », murmura Alméric.

Néris hocha la tête. Il détacha le collier qu'il portait autour du coup et le mit à celui de la jeune fille.

« Elle a été empoisonnée, dit-il en se retournant.

-Impossible, répondit Rogue. J'ai fait les tests, aucune réaction.

-La plante qui l'a empoisonnée le pousse pas ici, répliqua Alméric. Le Torthoseregon, ou plante de contrôle, ne pousse à ma connaissance que sur les pentes des monts Brumeux. »

Néris prit la main de la jeune fille et murmura plusieurs fois des paroles que les autres ne purent saisir. Dumbledore s'avança.

« Qu'est ce que nous pouvons faire ? L'effet du poison est permanent ? »

Alméric regarda le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire Néris. »

Celui-ci fixa Hermione quelques instants. Il semblait tiraillé par des sentiments contradictoires.

« Oui, finit-il par dire. Professeur, nous devons la conduire à Minas Tirith. Aragorn est le seul à savoir comment la guérir -Il se retourna vers Alméric. Envoyez un message à Salia. Qu'ils nous attendent. Et faites prévenir Aragorn. »

Le sorcier de la Confrérie acquiesça et quitta la pièce.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure solution, Néris, dit Dumbledore d'un air las. Le ministère va demander des comptes, les parents…

-C'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire si on veut qu'elle s'en sorte. Professeur Rogue, il me faut une potion de Sommeil. Elle ne doit pas se réveiller avant qu'Aragorn l'ai vue. »

Le maître de potions hocha la tête et alla chercher la potion demandée. Les trois sorciers restèrent silencieux un moment. McGonagall paraissait effrayée. Dumbledore affichait une expression entre l'appréhension et la colère. Le visage du jeune professeur de défense contre les forces du mal restait indéchiffrable.

Rogue revint. Il versa quelques gouttes de potions entre les lèvres de la jeune fille, puis tendit la fiole à Néris.

« Nous avons un problème, murmura ce dernier. L'effet de la plante de Contrôle se déclenche au bout de deux ou trois jours. Elle n'a pu être empoisonnée qu'ici. Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un à Poudlard est en contact avec Voldemort. »

Dumbledore était parvenu à la même conclusion.

« Mais à part les professeurs, commença-t-il, personne ne quitte le château.

-Ce n'est pas un professeur. »

Tous les quatre s'assirent à quelques mètres du lit.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on s'en prend à Harry cette année. Le jour où le jeune Crivey à fait sa chute, il y avait quelqu'un à une des fenêtres du château. Et le jour du match de Quidditch, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle n'a pas perdu le contrôle de son balais par hasard...

-Mais vous venez de parler d'Harry, l'interrompit McGonagall.

-Oui, et c'est pour cela que je suis persuadé que le traître n'est pas un professeur. Je ne pense pas que le pendentif elfique que porte Harry résisterait à un enchantement lancé par un enseignant de Poudlard. Par deux fois, le sort a été dévié sur une autre cible. »

Il se tut un moment.

« Je crains malheureusement que pour démasquer celui qui a fait ça, nous devions faire croire que nous la considérons coupable. Je ne pense pas que le traître soit au courant de la provenance du poison. Il ne sera pas étonné si nous ne découvrons pas la vérité. Il a cependant des contacts avec Jedusor ou les Mangemorts. Avant de rétablir la vérité, nous devons savoir qui c'est. »

Néris considéra un moment le professeur Dumbledore

« Et il y a autre chose. Méthilda Krum a elle aussi été attaquée. Cela m'étonnerait, que se soit une simple coïncidence. Et cela signifie que Jedusor est au courant pour elle.»

Le directeur semblait prendre comme une attaque personnelle le fait qu'un des élèves de Poudlard soit en réalité un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, les faits parlaient d'eux même. Il hocha la tête.

« Malheureusement il semble que se soit le cas, en effet. Vous avez une idée de l'identité du coupable ? », demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

Rogue haussa les épaules, tandis que McGonagall fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Néris répondit négativement.

« J'ai bien quelques soupçons concernant Malefoy, mais ça me paraît trop évident. Je vous le répète, personne, à part nous ne doit être au courant de la vérité. Même au ministère. Si Fudge vous demande où elle est, prévenez-moi et j'irai le voir.

-Harry va poser des questions. Et je crois qu'il a le droit de connaître la vérité. »

Néris réfléchit un instant.

« Très bien, mais personne d'autre. »

Alméric entra dans la pièce à ce moment là.

« Salia est allée prévenir Aragorn. J'ai fait préparer le transfert. Agathe va nous accompagner.

-Très bien. Il faut faire vite. »


	20. Chapitre 18

Merci pour vos reviews. Je réponds rapidement à la fin du chapitre (je sais que c'est interdit, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement pour les reviews anonymes et ceux qui ont bloqué leur MP). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, même si c'est un peu tard (l'histoire est déjà finie, même si je reprends de petits passages).

Bien entendu, rien n'est à moi... malheureusement.

* * *

Chapitre 18

_Les explications de Dumbledore_

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la matinée. Bien décidé à obtenir des réponses, il s'habilla rapidement, puis sortit de l'infirmerie sous les cris et les protestations de Mrs Pomfresh, qui voulait qu'il reste allongé. Les élèves qu'il croisa dans les couloirs le regardèrent bizarrement, ce qui conforta son idée qu'il ne devait pas être beau à voir. Mais il ne prit pas le temps de vérifier.

Lorsqu'il traversa le couloir du troisième étage, une voix retentit derrière lui.

« Alors, Potter, encore vivant ? Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas traîner avec cette racaille... »

Harry fit volte face. Malefoy se tenait derrière lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Oh, Potter, déjà que tu n'étais pas très beau, là elle t'a pas arrangé.

-Dégage Malefoy. Je te le dirais qu'une fois. »

L'élève de Serpentard lui lança la gazette du sorcier à la figure.

« Tiens, ça devrait t'intéresser. Je te l'offre, ça te fera un souvenir... »

Il s'éloigna en riant. Harry hésita un instant, prêt à faire ravaler son sourire au préfet de la maison vert et argent, mais il se contenta d'ouvrir le journal d'un geste rageur. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'article.

« _Attaque à Poudlard. Une élève perd la tête et s'en prend à ses camarades._

_Hier soir, peu après 19heures, Hermione Granger, élève de sixième année à Poudlard, a attaqué Harry Potter ainsi que Ronald Weasley et Miss Méthilda Krum, sœur de l'attrapeur national bulgare. Elle a lancé plusieurs sortilèges Impardonnables, et tenté de tuer le Survivant avant que les professeurs aient pu réagir. Les raisons de cette attaque restent mystérieuses, mais il semble cependant que la jeune fille n'ait pas accepté les sentiments qu'Harry Potter éprouve pour la jeune Méthilda._

_Le ministère s'est refusé à tout commentaire sur l'événement, et les autorités ont seulement annoncé que la jeune folle avait été transférée de Poudlard en vue de son interrogatoire. Cependant, les gardiens d'Azkaban ainsi que les porte-parole de Sainte-Magouste ont indiqué qu'elle n'avait pas été amenée dans une de ces institutions. Il semble néanmoins que cette attaque mérite bien plus qu'un simple renvoi de l'école de sorcellerie. Des sorciers ont été enfermés à Azkaban pour moins que ça._

_Malgré toutes les questions légitimes que sont en droit de se poser les parents d'élèves, le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas souhaité répondre à nos questions._

_Nous avons appris ce matin que ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune folle lançait un sortilège Impardonnable. En juin dernier, lors des événements qui se sont déroulés au département des Mystères, la jeune fille a tué un Mangemort, sans éprouver aucun remord par la suite._

_Les parents d'élèves que nous avons contactés se disent particulièrement choqués par cette attaque, et demandent qu'aucune clémence ne lui soit accordée._

_R.S_. »

R. S. Rita Seeker. Harry tremblait de rage. Il n'acceptait pas l'idée qu'Hermione fut coupable. Mais la journaliste la faisait passer pour une folle, une dangereuse criminelle. Si Rita se trouvait devant lui en cet instant, il ne répondait plus de rien.

Cependant, une nouvelle lui avait frappé l'esprit. Hermione n'était plus ici. Ils l'avaient amenée. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas être coupable.

Harry arriva devant la gargouille qui masquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il prononça le mot de passe, mais apparemment il avait été changé depuis la veille. Il en essaya plusieurs autres, mais rien n'y fit. La rage le reprit. Il frappa la statue de pierre, indifférent à la douleur que ça lui provoquait. Pendant plusieurs minutes ses poings cognèrent violemment la gargouille. Il fallait que sa colère trouve un exécutoire.

« POTTER ! »

Harry se retourna. C'était Rogue. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger la situation.

« Je dois voir le directeur ! Tout de suite !

-Sur un autre ton Potter ! »

Cependant, le maître de potions prononça le mot de passe. La gargouille bougea et Harry monta quatre à quatre l'escalier, bien que celui-ci avança tout seul. Il stoppa devant la porte du bureau et reprit son souffle. Il s'apprêtait à frapper mais la porte s'ouvrit avant.

« Entre, Harry ! »

Harry franchit la porte et s'assit sur le fauteuil que lui désignait le vieux professeur.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? demanda Dumbledore avant qu'Harry ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Oui. Professeur, ce n'est pas possible. Elle n'a pas pu faire ça… »

Le ton de sa voix était sûr, mais en même temps suppliant.

« Malheureusement si, Harry. C'est elle. »

Le jeune sorcier s'effondra. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, qui saignaient tellement il avait frappé la gargouille.

« Attends Harry. Je n'ai pas fini. C'est bien Miss Granger qui vous a attaqués. Mais elle ne faisait que réaliser que les souhaits de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a subi un enchantement. »

Harry se redressa.

« Où est-elle professeur ? Je veux la voir.

-Néris l'a amenée. Elle a été empoisonnée. Mais maintenant des gens compétents s'occupent d'elle. »

Harry s'était figé.

« Elle va s'en sortir ?

-Je ne sais pas Harry. Le poison n'est pas vraiment le problème. Le problème est dans sa tête. Elle a sûrement voulu résister aux effets de la potion. Je suis persuadé qu'elle a combattu de toutes ses forces. De plus, après ce qu'elle a fait, la culpabilité va l'assaillir.

-Mais ce n'est pas sa faute ! Elle n'a rien à se reprocher.

-Comme en juin, et pourtant elle le fait. Comme toi Harry, qui te reproche le retour de Voldemort, bien que ce ne soit pas du tout de ta faute. »

Le jeune sorcier resta interloqué.

« Je suis entré dans ta tête, Harry, ne l'oublie pas. Pour en revenir à Miss Granger, Néris reviendra dans la journée. Tu pourras lui demander de ses nouvelles.

-Un instant, professeur, murmura Harry. Si elle est innocente, comment se fait-il que… »

Il tendit le journal à Dumbledore.

« Oui, je suis au courant de cet article. Voilà où je voulais en venir Harry. Ca va être très dur, mais personne ne doit savoir ce qui c'est passé en réalité. Mis à part toi et moi, seuls les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Elidor sont au courant, je suppose que Miss Arnel le sait aussi et j'ai prévenu Remus. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir. C'est très important Harry.

-Pourquoi ? Harry restait stupéfait.

-Pour plusieurs raisons, dont la plus importante est qu'il y a à Poudlard quelqu'un qui a empoisonné ton amie. Si nous révélons que nous savons la vérité, nous n'aurons aucun moyen de l'empêcher de recommencer, car il gardera profil bas jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle occasion de frapper se présente. Nous devons le -ou la- mettre en confiance

-Ils vont lui en vouloir. Personne ne lui pardonnera.

-Le moment venu, nous ferons éclater la vérité. Même le ministère ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous leur avons juste dit que nous devions l'interroger, car il s'agit avant tout d'une question de discipline... »

Une question de discipline... Le jeune sorcier se demanda comment Fudge avait pu gober ça... Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème. Il posa les yeux sur Fumseck. Des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Puis il se rappela l'article. Rita Seeker allait payer.

« Professeur, Rita Seeker est…

-Une Animagus non déclaré. Je sais. Elle s'est introduite dans le château après le week-end à Pré-Au-Lard. Le professeur McGonagall l'a découverte ce matin, après qu'elle ait envoyé son article. Apparemment la haine que la journaliste a pour Hermione était plus forte que la volonté de passer inaperçue, et le fait que la jeune fille soit dans l'incapacité de révéler son secret l'a amenée à faire quelques erreurs. Nous l'avons conduite au ministère, où elle devra répondre de ses actes. Malheureusement le mal est fait. »

Harry ne pouvait plus rester assis. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« Vous savez qui a fait ça ?

-Non. »

Le jeune sorcier se retourna vers son directeur.

« Professeur, pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ? Pourquoi ne pas m'attaquer directement ?

-Mais c'est bien ce qu'il a fait Harry. Il t'a attaqué là où ça fait le plus mal. Sans Alméric -un ami de Néris- qui a reconnu les effets du poison, Hermione n'aurait eu aucune chance de prouver qu'elle était innocente. »

Harry commençait à ressentir le contre coup de ce qu'il avait subi. Ses mains saignaient de plus en plus et lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il se rassit.

« Néris m'a dit qu'elle serait ma plus grande force. Et vous avez insisté tous les deux pour que je prennes soin d'elle, ce que je n'ai pas fait, mais je…

-Tu n'es pas plus coupable qu'elle Harry. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir. Personne ne le pouvait. Tu as fait ce que nous attendions de toi.

-Mais je comprends pas ce que vouliez dire par là. En quoi est-elle ma plus grande force ?

-Néris ne c'est peut-être pas exprimé clairement. Je vais essayer de le faire. »

« Les années précédentes, tu écrivais à Sirius quand tu avais des problèmes ou besoin d'un conseil. Je t'ai dit en juin que ce que tu avais fait, aller le sauver en dépit du danger, était ta plus grande force. Aujourd'hui, Sirius n'est plus là, et même si personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer, Hermione a pris peu à peu sa place. Le jour de ton anniversaire, tu cherchais désespérément du soutien. Bien sûr, tous les membres l'Ordre essayaient de te l'apporter, mais ce n'était pas de ce soutien là que tu avais besoin. Miss Granger a très bien compris cela, -il s'interrompit un instant- oui on peut dire ça comme ça : et ton amour c'est reporté sur elle. La force que tu as en toi provient de ta mère. Du fait qu'elle soit morte pour te protéger. Cette force, on peut l'appeler l'Amour, mais c'est bien plus complexe que cela ; cette force a besoin d'un catalyseur si je puis dire. »

Le professeur s'interrompit. Harry commençait à comprendre. Cependant, cela impliquait des perspectives peut plaisantes.

« Alors Voldemort peut s'en prendre à elle, comme il s'en est pris à Sirius.

-Oui et non. Maintenant que tu es au courant de tout, tu feras beaucoup plus attention. J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question. »

Harry acquiesça, plus pour faire plaisir à son directeur que par réelle conviction. Fumseck qui était descendu de son perchoir, glissa sa tête entre les mains d'Harry. Celui-ci se sentit alors beaucoup mieux. Le phénix avait versé ses larmes magiques sur ses blessures.

« Est ce que je peux en parler à Ron ? Ou a Méthilda ? »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite. Harry sentit qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la réponse.

« Non, Harry.

-Mais ils ont été tous les deux blessés. Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

-Harry, hier soir je n'imaginais pas qu'un de mes élèves pouvaient avoir des contacts avec les Mangemorts. Bien sûr, certains soutiennent leurs actions, comme Mr. Malefoy, mais je pensais que tant qu'ils étaient ici, ils seraient à l'abri…

« Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Néris ne voulait rien te dire. Pas parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en toi, mais parce que tu es beaucoup trop franc, et que tu es capable de révéler la vérité si quelqu'un s'attaque à ton amie. Aussi, je te mets en garde. Tout le monde la considère comme coupable. Les commentaires que tu vas entendre seront sûrement très désagréables. Mais souviens toi que la vérité éclatera. »

Harry essaya d'acquiescer, mais tout mouvement de la tête lui provoquait une douleur atroce. En effet, si quelqu'un, comme Malefoy ou Rogue, par exemple, s'en prenait à Hermione, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder son calme, alors Ron... Il souffla d'un air las.

« C'est lié à mon pouvoir ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Que la personne que « j'aime » soit accusée d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ? »

Il réussit à sourire. Dumbledore fit de même.

« Il faut que tu retournes à l'infirmerie maintenant. Remets-toi bien. »

Le jeune sorcier remercia le directeur et partit.

* * *

Saii_* (ou Lissa) : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureux de te revoir ici ! Content que ça te plaise toujours ! Je dois t'avouer que relire le début n'a pas été facile pour moi. C'est frustrant de ne rien pouvoir changer lol. Pour la beta reader, normalement Mélissa était toujours d'accord, mais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit (je lui demande de corriger les nouveaux écrits). Si tu veux être une autre beta readeuse (ça ce dit ça ?), pas de soucis (mais je sais pas trop comment ça se passe sur ce site, tu peux me contacter par MP). J'essaie de reprendre les chapitres, faute par faute, mais j'en laisse certainement passer (c'est difficile de se relire soit même). En tout cas merci pour ta review, content que tu sois là. On se tient au courant pour le beta-readerage lol. A bientôt, bonne continuation !

Lily2811 : Coucou, content de te revoir ! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi ! Tout va bien ici, même si je suis overbooké. Enfin je trouve un peu de temps pour poster. Bonne continuation et à bientôt !

sheltan : Pour l'espion... quelques réponses à la fin de l'année (vers Noël), dans l'histoire. Merci pour ta review, bonne continuation et à bientôt j'espère !

klaude : Merci pour tes reviews. Oui pour Rogue, je n'avais pas pu résister, même si je ne sais pas si je réécrirais ce passage de la même manière aujourd'hui. Pour ce qui est de l'étrangeté de la fiction, malheureusement ce n'est pas fini, loin de là. Bonne continuation, merci et à bientôt !


	21. Chapitre 19

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Alice ! Merci à elle !

* * *

Chapitre 19

_Guérison et évasion_

Lorsqu'il regagna l'infirmerie, il vit que Ron était réveillé. Parvati était assise sur une chaise à coté de lui. Méthilda était encore endormie. L'infirmière l'interpella :

« Ah Potter ! Te voilà enfin. Vas te recoucher ! »

Harry n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais il fit docilement ce qu'on lui ordonnait.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il en désignant Méthilda.

- Pas très bien, mais elle s'en remettra. Maintenant tu vas boire cette potion. Ça devrait faire diminuer tes blessures. »

Harry but le breuvage en quelques gorgés, puis fit une grimace. Il avait un goût épouvantable.

Ron attendit que l'infirmière se soit éloignée, puis se pencha vers Harry.

« Tu es allé voir Dumbledore ?

- Oui.

- Il t'a dit pourquoi elle a fait ça ? »

Harry hocha négativement la tête et s'enfonça dans son lit.

« Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez elle », commença Parvati.

Harry, conformément aux instructions du directeur fit tout son possible pour se contrôler. Mais Ron, lui, n'avait aucune instruction.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, Pat. Si elle a fait ça, c'est sûrement qu'elle y a été forcée. »

La jeune fille ferma la bouche d'un air boudeur, et Harry ressentit un immense soulagement. Même si son ami ne connaissait pas la raison de la folie d'Hermione, il savait qu'elle n'était pas coupable.

Des voix se firent alors entendre dans le couloir.

« Je veux le voir immédiatement ! C'est mon fils, vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher.

- Calmez vous Molly », répondit la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Ron rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Oh, non… »

Sa mère fit irruption dans l'infirmerie et se précipita vers lui. Elle le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'Harry entendit ses os craquer.

« Maman, tu me fais mal !

- J'étais si inquiète… »

Puis elle recula et le regarda.

« Oh, mon dieu, Ron…

- Arrête ! Ca va très bien ! »

Mrs Weasley salua Parvati, qui tenait la main de Ron, d'un signe de la tête, puis se retourna vers Harry. Sentant qu'il allait subir le même sort que son ami, il se prépara. L'étreinte fut cependant assez rude.

« Comment ça va Harry ?

- Très bien. »

La femme se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle aperçu Méthilda, encore allongée, puis les deux autres élèves qu'Harry n'avait pas vu. Tous les deux regardaient la scène en s'esclaffant.

« Où est-elle ?

- Pardon ?

- Où est Hermione ? Je vais la tuer. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il pensait qu'après ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente, les sorciers seraient beaucoup moins enclins à croire la gazette du sorcier. Surtout Mrs Weasley. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. D'un autre côté, il s'agissait de Ron, et la réaction d'une mère était somme toute normale, en particulier quand cette mère s'appelait Molly Weasley...

Il passa la fin de la matinée et le début de l'après midi à l'infirmerie. Mrs Weasley s'était assise sur une chaise, non loin de Parvati, entre son lit et celui de Ron, et semblait ne plus vouloir en bouger.

Elicia pénétra dans la pièce. Elle eut un bref échange avec l'infirmière, puis se dirigea vers Méthilda. Elle mit sa main sur le front de la sœur de Viktor, en murmurant à voix basse. Au bout d'un moment, elle laissa la jeune fille et s'approcha d'Harry.

« Viens avec moi, Harry.

- Miss Arnel, je suis pas sûre qu'il soit assez rétabli pour sortir de l'infirmerie. » protesta Mrs Pomfresh.

Harry qui avait commencé à se relever tenta de répliquer qu'il allait bien, mais personne ne l'écouta.

« Il doit venir, c'est important, répéta Elicia.

- Pourquoi ? »

La mère de Ron s'était levée. Elicia se tourna poliment vers elle.

« Vous êtes ?

- Molly Weasley. La mère de Ron, et je tiens également à Harry. Si Mrs Pomfresh dit qu'il ne doit pas sortir, il restera ici. Et au fait, qui es-tu, toi ?

- Elicia Arnel. Quant à Harry, il faut qu'il vienne avec moi. »

Elle le regarda.

« Il a l'air assez rétabli pour pouvoir faire un tour dans le parc.

- Tu est médecin, ricana Mrs Weasley.

- Non, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Viens Harry. »

La mère de Ron resta incrédule devant la réponse de la jeune fille. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'avait fait Hermione, elle retint Elicia par la manche.

« Écoutez moi bien, Mrs Weasley, occupez-vous de Ron, mais laissez moi m'occuper d'Harry. Les blessures physiques sont bien moins dangereuses que les blessures morales. »

Elle se dégagea et prit la direction de la sortie, Harry sur ses talons.

« Elle manque pas d'air. Qui est-ce ?

- La petite amie du professeur contre les forces du mal, répondit Ron. Elle est en sixième année. »

Elicia se dirigea vers le lac. Harry la suivit en silence. Sans se soucier des interdictions, elle franchit les flammes jaunes. Certains élèves les regardaient, intrigués.

« Elicia, on a pas le droit de sortir du périmètre.

- Tant que tu seras avec moi, personne ne te dira rien. »

Il s'assirent un peu à l'écart, sur un rocher qui surplombait les eaux calmes. Harry, qui ne s'était pas couvert, commença à frissonner sous le vent du nord, glacial.

« Le professeur Dumbledore t'a-t-il expliqué ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui. Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire où Néris l'avait emmené.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire non plus Harry, soupira la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas que je veux pas, mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Cependant, elle est entre les mains des seules personnes qui peuvent la guérir. Et je suis sûre qu'ils y parviendront. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. Le calmar géant apparaissait de temps en temps à la surface de l'eau.

Au loin, Harry apercevait les élèves du collège, qui se promenaient, discutaient, riaient ensemble. Encore une fois, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit à ça. Bien sûr, il en connaissait la raison, mais c'était profondément injuste. Les seules personnes à qui il tenait étaient en danger, ou même morts, à cause de lui. D'abord ses parents, puis Sirius, et maintenant Hermione ! Et demain, ce serait Ron ? Méthilda ? La famille Weasley ? Le professeur Lupin ?

« Être un grand sorcier n'est pas facile, murmura Elicia, lisant dans ses pensées. Tu as l'impression que tout le monde s'acharne sur toi. Tu te demandes pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas vivre comme les autres…

- J'en ai assez. Assez de tout ça. Qu'on s'affronte une bonne fois pour toute. Au moins tout sera fini.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Harry, tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir ces sentiments, mais tu les ressens beaucoup plus fort, parce que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Si tu te laisses envahir par le découragement, tu ne seras plus qu'une coquille vide. Tu dois surmonter tout ça, pour toi, pour tes amis. »

Harry sortit le pendentif qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Auparavant, il émettait une faible lumière rouge et or. Maintenant il était terne, sans éclat.

« Ce serait trop demander qu'il se passe six mois, peut-être, sans que personne ne se fasse attaquer ou s'en prenne à moi ?

- Tu es et tu n'es pas le maître de ton destin Harry. Tu ne peux avoir le contrôle de ce qui se passe autour de toi. Mais tu as le contrôle de ta vie. Si tu veux que tout s'arrête, tu peux aller vivre en ermite dans une montagne, coupé de tout. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu viens de dire.

« Ton souhait, est d'être tranquille un moment. Mais personne ne l'est. Tu as été choisi pour combattre. Si tu veux renoncer, fais le. Tu peux te cacher, tu peux partir très loin… »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. La tête lui tournait légèrement.

« Et pourtant ce n'est pas ton choix, ajouta Elicia.

- Peut-être. Mais si je m'éloignais d'ici, de vous, personne ne se ferait attaquer. Vous seriez tranquille.

- Tu n'as pas compris alors ? Que tu sois là où pas, Jedusor attaquera quand même. Tu n'es pas coupable de ce qui s'est passé avec Hermione. Ni de la mort de Sirius. Le seul coupable, c'est Jedusor. S'il ne t'avais pas envoyé ce rêve, il ne se serait rien passé. Le fait est que c'est bien lui qui l'a fait. De même pour Hermione. C'est lui qui l'a empoisonné. Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle accepterait que tu disparaisses de sa vie ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle te laisserait faire ? Elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de t'abandonner. Tu dois continuer à te battre, au moins pour elle. »

Il baissa la tête. Bien sur qu'il allait se battre. Voldemort ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Il paierait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Une silhouette se détacha de la forêt interdite et s'avança vers eux. Elle portait une longue cape grise dont la capuche était rabattue sur sa tête. Elicia la regarda s'approcher en silence.

Quand elle fut à deux mètres d'eux, l'inconnu fit tomber sa capuche, et Harry pu voir une jeune femme dont les cheveux blonds coupés courts tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait au front un cristal qui étincelait dans la pâle lumière du soleil de décembre. C'était la sorcière qui était intervenue à Pré-Au-Lard et qui était avec Néris et Elicia le jour où Colin avait fait sa chute. Son visage était semblable à celui d'Elicia. Harry sentit que les jeunes femmes étaient reliées par un lien très fort.

« Harry, je te présente Agathe, ma demi sœur.

- Bonjour, articula-t-il.

- Bonjour Harry. »

Agathe s'assit à coté d'eux.

« Néris ne va pas tarder. Il devait s'entretenir avec Salia. »

Elicia hocha la tête. Toutes les deux fixaient la montagne de l'autre coté du lac. Le regard d'Harry allait de l'une à l'autre. Au bout d'un long moment, Agathe détacha son regard de la montagne et fixa sa sœur.

« Tu ne devrais pas te promener ici. Quand Néris n'est pas là, ou l'un d'entre nous, tu dois rester au château.

- Oh, ne commence pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. De toutes façons vous êtes là non ? »

Harry voyait qu'Agathe était en colère. La jeune femme repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée devant son visage.

« Je viens juste de rentrer. Imery ne peut rester au même endroit, même si c'est pour te protéger. Enfin fais comme tu veux. Mais Néris ne sera pas ravi de te voir ici.

- Oui. Il ne sera pas content. Si c'était la seule chose qu'il me reprochait…

- Ne sois pas injuste avec lui. Il fait ça pour toi. »

Elicia la regarda avec défi, mais détourna finalement les yeux. Sa sœur la fixait durement.

« Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que partir. Cette jeune fille avait besoin de soins.

- Je sais. Et ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire…

- Vous étiez avec Hermione ? demanda soudain Harry qui était resté silencieux jusque là. »

Agathe tourna la tête vers lui. Plusieurs mèches de cheveux lui tombèrent devant les yeux, se qui sembla l'agacer particulièrement.

« Oui. J'étais avec elle.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Quand je l'ai quittée, elle dormait encore. Il faudra que tu demandes à Néris. »

Elle se releva.

« Je dois vous quitter. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Harry. »

Elle remit sa capuche.

« Elicia, ne lui reproche rien. Il fait tout ça pour toi. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

La jeune femme remit sa capuche et s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite. Elicia continuait de fixer l'horizon, au loin.

« Elicia, commença Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je croyais que tout allait bien avec Néris. »

Après tout, Elicia était son amie. Il pouvait bien discuter de cela avec elle. Elle connaissait toute son histoire. La jeune fille resta silencieuse. Harry se résigna, elle ne lui parlerait pas.

Mais au bout d'un moment, elle murmura :

« Néris est quelqu'un d'étrange. Même pour moi. Il est beaucoup trop protecteur, mais en même temps il est très distant, inaccessible. Personne ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense réellement, et des fois, j'ai du mal, moi aussi. Il se fait beaucoup trop de soucis pour moi. Il a fait une promesse, un jour, une promesse qu'il s'est juré de tenir jusqu'à sa mort. Je l'aime, mais je n'accepte pas qu'il décide pour moi.

- Mais il t'aime également, non ? »

Harry n'était un expert des relations humaines, surtout entre couple, mais il pensait bien connaître le sentiment de la jeune fille.

« On ne peut s'empêcher d'en vouloir à quelqu'un qui nous protège, poursuivit-il. Parce qu'il nous dira toujours de faire l'inverse de ce qu'on souhaite. Mais finalement, je crois que c'est eux qui ont raison. Chaque fois que j'ai désobéi à Dumbledore, il s'est passé une catastrophe. »

Elicia esquissa un sourire.

« Tu as peut-être raison. »

Harry était glacé, mais il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer au château. Il réfléchit à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis la veille. L'article de Rita Skeeter allait faire beaucoup de mal. Si au moins Dumbledore avait pu cacher cette affaire… Maintenant tout le monde allait prendre son amie pour une folle, et les seules personnes qui pouvaient rétablir la vérité ne souhaitaient pas le faire.

Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent vite celui qui avait fait ça. Il fallait qu'IL le retrouve. Harry se résolut à tout faire pour retrouver le traître. Et une fois qu'il saurait qui c'était…

Néris s'avançait vers eux. Ils se levèrent.

« Bonjour Harry. Elicia… »

Elle ne le laissa pas finir. Elle se blottit contre lui. Tous les trois commencèrent à faire le tour du lac.

« Néris, comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle s'en sortira. Elle sera absente un petit moment, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. »

Harry se retint de lui demander où il l'avait amenée. Ils avançaient lentement, discutant de ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

« Harry, il est très important que personne ne soit au courant.

- Je sais, le professeur Dumbledore me l'a dit. Mais comment allez-vous faire pour découvrir le traître ?

- Pour commencer, nous allons faire surveiller le courrier. Il faut également que je trouve comment cette personne s'y est prise pour empoisonner Hermione. »

Il les ramena au château.

« Harry, il faut que tu retournes à l'infirmerie. Tu dois finir de guérir tes blessures. Et il faut que tu passes la nuit là-bas. Mrs Pomfresh te donnera une potion contre les rêves. »

Harry se sentait à peu près bien. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal, et il ne pouvait pas toucher son visage, mais à part ça il s'était remis. Il allait protester, mais Néris le fit taire d'un regard.

« Elicia, accompagne le s'il te plaît. Je dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. »

Elle l'embrassa puis fit signe à Harry de la suivre.

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit que Méthilda était réveillée. Ron était toujours là, de même que Parvati et Mrs Weasley. Le jeune sorcier s'approcha de la sœur de Viktor.

« Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Et toi ? Tu as l'air dans un sale état.

-Non, ça va mieux », dit-il en tentant de sourire. Toute la journée il avait dû garder l'œil gauche entrouvert, et chaque changement d'expression lui faisait mal. L'infirmière tempêta contre Elicia et lui, et le força à se rallonger. Elicia prit une chaise et s'assit à coté de son lit. Mrs Weasley lui lança un regard noir.

« On m'a dit que c'est ton ami qui a amené Hermione. Où est-elle ?

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir.

-Vous essayez de la soustraire à la justice ? Mon mari travaille au ministère. Il m'a dit que personne ne sait où elle est. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça… »

Harry vit qu'Elicia prenait sur elle pour ne pas s'en prendre à la mère de Ron. Elle détourna la tête.

« Mme Weasley, commença-t-il, Hermione ne… »

Elicia lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

« On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. On devrait peut-être savoir ce qui vraiment arrivé avant de juger.

- Ne t'occupes pas de ça Harry. Elle a essayé de vous tuer. »

Elle ne continua pas mais le jeune sorcier pouvait voir que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elicia se leva, légèrement tremblante.

« Je te laisse Harry. Je dois aller rejoindre Néris. Remets toi bien.

- Essaie de ne pas être trop dure avec lui, murmura-t-il »

Elicia hocha la tête, sourit faiblement et sortit.

« J'ai demandé à voir Dumbledore, reprit Mrs Weasley, mécontente, mais on m'a dit qu'il était trop occupé.

- Je suis là Molly. »

Le directeur entra dans l'infirmerie. Il s'approcha tout d'abord de Méthilda pour prendre de ses nouvelles puis vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, sur la chaise qu'Elicia venait de quitter.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas prévenue immédiatement de ce qui s'était passé ? commença Mrs Weasley. Je l'ai appris ce matin par la gazette du sorcier.

- Je suis désolé, Molly, mais nous avons eu beaucoup à faire cette nuit, et je vous ai envoyé un hibou ce matin. Vous avez dû vous croiser.

- Pourquoi personne ne veut me dire où est cette folle ? Vous l'avez soustraite au ministère ! »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas immédiatement. Tous regardèrent Rogue entrer dans la salle. Il soutenait Goyle qui se crispait de douleur. Sa main faisait un angle bizarre avec son bras.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'infirmière en se précipitant.

- Accident de balais. Mr. Goyle a reçu un Cognard et a fait une petite chute. »

L'infirmière fit signe de s'asseoir au jeune sorcier. Dumbledore reporta son attention sur la mère de Ron.

« Écoutez Molly, Mr. Elidor l'a emmené pour qu'elle soit interrogée. Et il a l'accord du ministère. Quand toute cette affaire sera éclaircie… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et un sorcier entra en courant. Il s'arrêta devant Dumbledore et regarda autour de lui en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Professeur… Je vous trouve enfin... Je vous ai cherché partout...

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda vivement Dumbledore, inquiet.

- Azkaban vient d'être attaquée une seconde fois. Voldemort était là, en personne. »

Les sorciers dans l'infirmerie eurent un sursaut de stupeur en entendant ceci. Harry remarqua que le nouveau venu était blessé. Dumbledore se leva.

« On m'a demandé de prévenir Néris également, souffla l'inconnu.

- Je vous accompagne. Les Mangemorts ?

- Presque tous enfuis. Ainsi que les criminels de droits communs du bloc 4. Nous avons beaucoup de blessés de notre coté. Et de morts aussi… » ajouta-t-il sinistrement.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue.

« Severus, prévenez les membres de l'Ordre. Molly, je vais vous demander de retourner au Quartier Général pour quelques mois. Ça sera plus simple de tout organiser si nous n'avons pas à attendre les nouvelles les uns des autres. »

La mère de Ron hocha la tête. Dumbledore et l'autre sorcier sortirent précipitamment de l'infirmerie, suivis de prêt par Rogue.

Harry se terra dans son lit. Mrs Weasley Ron et Parvati affichaient des mines effrayées. L'infirmière, tremblante, se dirigea vers eux.

« Mrs Weasley, Miss Patil, je dois vous demander de sortir maintenant. Ces jeunes gens vont avoir une nuit bien agitée j'en ai peur. »

Parvati embrassa Ron, fit signe à Harry et sortit. Mrs Weasley étreignit son fils, puis Harry, et suivit la jeune fille.

« Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes au calme, vous allez boire cette potion tous les deux. »

Harry sombra dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve.

Le dimanche matin, l'infirmière consentit à les laisser sortir de l'infirmerie. Avant de partir, Harry promit à Méthilda de revenir la voir dés que possible.

Il monta à son dortoir pour se changer. Quand il entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les conversations s'interrompirent. Harry fit semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué et se contenta de traverser la salle d'un pas pressé pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Arrivé là, il se regarda dans un miroir. Son œil gauche était enflé et avait une teinte violette, sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte, mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il comprit que l'infirmière devait l'avoir anesthésiée. En se déshabillant, il s'aperçut qu'il avait un énorme bleu, sur tout son flan. Hermione n'y était pas allée de main morte. Cependant, il avait d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant. Il se dépêcha de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il s'assit entre Ron et Neville, qui étaient engagés dans une grande conversation. Harry craignit un moment que ce soit à propos d'Hermione, mais il aperçut le journal que le jeune Londubat tenait dans sa main et comprit immédiatement.

« Je peux ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, il arracha la gazette des mains du jeune Gryffondor qui ne fit aucun commentaire.

« _Nouvelle Attaque à Azkaban », _titrait la Une.

_« Hier en fin d'après midi, la prison sorcière a subi une nouvelle attaque des Mangemorts. Cette fois, les partisans du Lord n'ont pas été repoussé. Une cinquantaine de détenus, parmi eux, trente-deux mangemorts, capturés en juin au ministère ou depuis lors par les Aurors, sont parvenus à s'échapper. Cinq autres détenus, dont deux mangemorts, ont été tués au cours de l'attaque. _

_Dans les rang des gardiens, on compte huit morts. Les Aurors, intervenus rapidement, ont également payé un lourd tribu. Trois d'entre eux ont succombé et certains sont dans un état critique à Sainte-Mangouste. Un des responsables, que nous avons pu interroger, nous a confirmé la rumeur selon laquelle Vous-Savez-Qui se trouvait sur place. C'est d'ailleurs, d'après lui, la raison du succès de cette attaque._

_Cette fois, le ministère a vraiment décidé d'agir. Une centaine de sorciers et plusieurs dragons seront détachés à la sécurité de la prison. De plus, le ministre Fudge a fait savoir que tout sorcier qui se trouverait sans autorisation dans un périmètre de moins de 20 miles de la prison serait immédiatement abattu, sans aucune sommation. _

_Certains membres éminents de la communauté magique ont demandé que les détenus soient transférés dans un autre endroit, mieux protégé. Cependant, le ministère a répondu qu'il n'y en avait aucun autre susceptible de les accueillir, du moins pas avec la sécurité d'Azkaban. Ce que nous mettons en doute au vu les évènements d'hier._

_Nos correspondants, aux quatre coins du pays, nous ont rapporté que les sorciers et sorcières éprouvaient maintenant plus de colère que de peur. Le ministère a reçu beaucoup de lettres de demande pour intégrer la Brigade Magique ou la redoutable formation d'Auror._

_En attendant, nous souhaitons tous que le ministère agisse mieux que ce qu'il n'a fait jusqu'à présent. Depuis le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, plus de quarante innocents ont été tués, et on reste encore aujourd'hui sans nouvelles de douze sorciers, disparus entre août et novembre._

_D.K. »_

Harry eut un sourire sinistre, puis leva la tête. Autour de lui, les visages, contrairement à la fois précédente, affichaient une expression de colère plutôt que de peur. C'était peut-être dû à ce qui c'était passé à Pré-Au-Lard. Cette nouvelle, Harry devait bien l'avouer, masquait en partie ce qu'Hermione avait fait. En feuilletant distraitement le journal, il tomba sur une nouvelle qui le ravit.

_« La journaliste Rita Seeker arrêtée._

_Rita Seeker, la célèbre journaliste, a été arrêtée hier et sera inculpée demain pour pratique illégale de la magie, non déclaration de statut d'Animagus et violation de propriété. Elle était en effet un animagus – un cafard – mais n'avait pas avertie le ministère de son état. Son jugement devant le tribunal magique devrait avoir lieu le mois prochain. La gazette du sorcier tient à se détacher de son ancienne journaliste, qui ne l'avait jamais avertie de son état ; et présente ses excuses à tous ses lecteurs. »_

_Tu parles_, pensa Harry. La gazette du sorcier était certainement au courant de ses faits et gestes. Cependant, cela faisait un problème de moins à gérer pour Harry.

« Tu m'écoutes Harry ? »

Il releva la tête. Neville était en train de lui parler.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu.

- Je te demandais comment ça va.

- Ça va très bien, répondit-il, agacé que tout le monde lui pose cette question.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

- Je te dis que ça va. Je suis juste un peu… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se leva. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Ron le rejoignit alors qu'il sortait du château.

Tous les deux marchèrent en silence un moment. Les élèves, soucieux de la menace qui pesaient sur eux, n'avaient cependant pas oublié le discours de Dumbledore. Ils étaient en petits groupes, discutant ou simplement se promenant, enroulés dans leurs capes et leurs manteaux.

« Dumbledore t'as dit ce qui c'est passé, hein ? »

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers son ami qui soutint son regard. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. S'il répondait non, son ami ne le croirait pas, mais il se conformerait aux instructions de Dumbledore et de Néris. S'il répondait oui, il irait à l'encontre de ses instructions, mais ne pourrait pas en dire plus à son ami.

« Écoute Ron…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais que tu sais. Apparemment on t'a demandé de ne pas en parler. Je… Je comprends. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle soit innocente.

- Tu ne dois en parler à personne, Ron. C'est très important. »

Il hocha la tête, et tous deux reprirent leur promenade.

« J'ai essayé de convaincre ma mère, mais elle a rien voulu entendre. J'espère qu'Hermione ne se présentera pas seule devant elle. Elle serait capable de la tuer. »

Certains de leur camarades affichaient une mine compatissante en les voyant passer. La plupart lancèrent des commentaires qu'ils préférèrent ignorer. Ils rentrèrent finalement au château et s'attelèrent à leurs devoirs.

* * *

Une petite review ? Cela nous motivera certainement ;-) !


	22. Chapitre 20

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Mélissa ! Merci à elle !

* * *

Chapitre 20

_Briser les liens_

Le lendemain, le cours reprirent dans un climat très lourd. Entre ce qu'avait fait Hermione et l'évasion d'Azkaban, les élèves restaient constamment sur leurs gardes. Le cours de Potion se passa dans un silence de mort. Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire, même à Harry.

Les élèves se rendirent rapidement en cours de défense contre les forces de mal. Tous avaient hâte de perfectionner leur défense. Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de cours, Néris n'était pas là. Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes en silence. Le jeune professeur fit enfin son apparition, au moment où certains élèves commençaient à partir. Il leur fit signe d'entrer.

« Excusez-moi pour ce retard. Je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

Les étudiants hochèrent la tête.

« Bien. Nous allons consacrer ce cours à l'attaque. Tout d'abord, il faut que nous définissions ce qui peut-être considéré comme de la légitime défense. »

Il commença par leur exposer les cas où ils pouvaient légitimement lancer des sorts.

« Excuses-moi Néris.

-Oui Lavande ?

-Hermione a attaqué Harry et Ron samedi soir. Ce n'était pas de la légitime défense. Pourtant, on dit qu'elle n'a eu aucun ennui. »

Le professeur s'approcha des élèves.

« Ce qu'a fait Hermione ne constitue en effet en aucun cas de la légitime défense. Et malheureusement pour elle, elle aura les ennuis qu'elle mérite. Mais cela ne vous regarde pas alors nous allons reprendre notre cours. »

Il scruta le visage de Malefoy, pour guetter sa réaction. Mais le jeune Serpentard ne broncha pas.

L'après midi, le professeur Flitwick commença à leur enseigner le sortilège de Désillusion. Il permettait au sorcier qui le pratiquait de pouvoir prendre la teinte de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Harry l'avait subi l'année précédente, lorsque les membres de l'ordre étaient venus le chercher à Surrey pour l'amener au Quartier Général de l'ordre. Personne dans la classe, n'arriva au moindre résultat, à l'exception d'Elicia. C'était comme si les élèves avaient perdu toutes leurs capacités magiques au cours du week-end.

« Essayez de vous entraîner », couina le professeur lorsque le cours fut fini.

Le lendemain matin, Harry arriva en avance au cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

« Harry, comment tu vas ?

-Ça va très bien. »

Ses blessures avaient en partie disparu. Il pouvait à présent ouvrir complètement son œil et touchait son visage sans difficulté.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit… »

Il avait l'air furieux. Harry regretta que le professeur Dumbledore n'ait rien dit à son ami. Cependant, il savait qu'Hagrid n'aurait pas pu garder le secret si quelqu'un s'en était pris à Hermione.

« Ça va Hagrid. Qu'est que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peu naturelle.

-Surprise ! »

Les élèves suivirent Hagrid qui s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite. Harry et Ron commencèrent à éprouver un certain malaise. Ils suivaient en effet le chemin du repère d' professeur s'arrêta soudain à la lisière d'une clairière. Ce n'était pas Aragog qu'Hagrid allait leur présenter.

C'était Touffu, le chien à trois têtes qu'Harry et Ron avaient déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer, pour leur plus grand déplaisir ce jour là.

Le cerbère était solidement attaché à un arbre. Il fixait les élèves en grognant.

« Approchez vous, approchez vous. Bien, voilà Touffu, c'est un Cerbère comme vous pouvez le voir. »

Le cerbère commençait à montrer les crocs. Hagrid fit asseoir les élèves, et commença à leur expliquer les pouvoirs et les qualités des cerbères.

« Il existe un moyen très simple de calmer Touffu. Il suffit de jouer quelques notes de musique. »

Il sortit une flûte grossièrement taillée dans un os et entreprit de leur faire une démonstration. Le chien battit des paupières plusieurs fois et s'effondra dans un bruit assourdissant. Ses six narines s'ouvrirent en grand et il commença à ronfler, ce qui fit sourire les élèves. Hagrid continua un moment puis s'arrêta pour reprendre son cours.

Dès que la musique stoppa, le Cerbère se releva.

« Et voilà. S'occuper d'un cerbère n'est pas toujours facile. Cependant, si vous le côtoyez assez souvent et que vous occupez de lui, il ne s'en prendra pas à vous. »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard entendu. Il était peu probable que Touffu se contente de donner des coups de langue ou de se coucher aux pieds de son maître, quel qu'il fut.

Les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires et s'apprêtaient à partir quand derrière eux retentit un bruit terrifiant. Un bruit de bois cassé. Tous firent volte-face. Touffu avait réussi à défaire deux des chaînes qui le maintenait prisonnier, et tirait violemment sur la troisième, qui finit par céder. Avant qu'Hagrid n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, le cerbère se précipita sur les élèves.

« Fuyez ! », cria le professeur qui cherchait désespérément sa flûte. Les jeunes sorciers n'avaient pas attendu son avertissement. Cependant, face à un tel monstre, la fuite était vaine.

Sur leur droite, des arbres s'abattirent violemment et Graup pénétra dans la clairière. Il heurta brutalement Touffu, qui fut dévié de sa course et roula sur une dizaine de mètres. Il se releva et fit face au géant. Hagrid voulu s'interposer entre ses deux protégés, mais avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement, Agathe et une sorcière qu'Harry ne connaissait pas entrèrent à leur tour dans la clairière. Toutes les deux levèrent leur baguette et crièrent :

« Stupéfix »

Le cerbère fut frappé simultanément par les deux sorts. Il vacilla un moment puis s'effondra sur le sol. Hagrid s'approcha de son frère pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, tandis que la sœur d'Elicia et son amie vérifiaient que Touffu était bien stupéfixé.

« Agathe, ramène les élèves au château s'il te plait. Je vais aider le professeur Hagrid. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et fit signe aux élèves. Harry se retourna pour saluer le professeur, qui cherchait toujours sa flûte.

« Harry, dépêche-toi ! » lui ordonna Agathe.

Ils prirent silencieusement le chemin du château. La jeune femme avait toujours sa baguette à la main, et guettait la forêt qui les entourait. Soudain, elle stoppa net.

« Restez ici ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Elle brandit sa baguette et s'enfonça sous les arbres.

Les élèves attendirent en silence. Au bout d'un moment, un grand vacarme retentit de l'endroit où elle avait disparu. Harry sortit aussitôt sa baguette et s'approcha. Ron essaya de le retenir, mais il repoussa son ami et continua à s'avancer en direction du bruit.

Il n'avait pas fait plus de dix mètres quand il vit Agathe, allongée par terre.

Elle avait été assommée. Il leva la tête et scruta les environs pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais il ne vit et n'entendit rien. Ron et plusieurs élèves le rejoignirent.

« Il faut aller chercher de l'aide, vite, murmura Harry. »

Seamus et Dean acquiescèrent et coururent en direction du château. Les autres élèves regardaient autour d'eux, angoissés. Aucun ne savait qui était la sorcière, mais apparemment Hagrid la connaissait. Elle devait donc être de leur coté. Ce qui signifiait que la personne qui l'avait attaquée ne l'était certainement pas. Harry lui n'avait aucun doute. Il savait très bien qui avait attaqué la jeune femme, et commença à avoir de sérieux doutes sur la libération soudaine de Touffu.

Hagrid avait certes une fascination pour les créatures dangereuses, mais Harry était persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais montré Touffu s'il n'avait pas été sûr qu'il ne risquait pas de s'échapper. Et puis le jeune sorcier était sûr d'avoir vu le professeur ranger sa flûte dans sa poche après s'en être servi pour endormir le Cerbère. Or il ne l'avait pas retrouvée. Cela faisait décidément beaucoup de coïncidences. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall, suivie de près par Elicia, qui se précipita sur sa sœur.

Celle ci venait de rouvrir les yeux.

« Agathe, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-J'ai été assommée. Mais le coupable a pu disparaître…

-Vous l'avez vu ? demanda le professeur McGonagall, qui sortit sa baguette.

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mais il portait une cape d'invisibilité de toutes façons, ou il s'était appliqué un sortilège de Désillusion. Elicia où tu vas ? »

Sa sœur s'était relevée et se dirigeait vers la partie la plus dense de la forêt. Elle ne répondit pas, sortit sa baguette et s'élança dans les bois.

« Non, Elicia reste ici ! Empêchez là ! »

Agathe tenta de se relever mais ses jambes ne la portèrent pas. Elicia avait disparu avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement pour l'en empêcher.

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent et Hagrid apparut, en compagnie de la sorcière de la Confrérie.

« Salia, elle est partie à sa poursuite. Il faut la retrouver vite ! »

La sorcière hocha la tête et partit à la suite d'Elicia. Agathe fit une nouvelle tentative pour se relever et s'appuya contre un arbre.

« Vous devez aller à l'infirmerie, murmura le professeur McGonagall. Hagrid, s'il vous plaît, reconduisez les élèves au château. »

Agathe voulu protester mais le professeur de métamorphose l'avait déjà prise par le bras. Hagrid fit signe aux élèves et les précéda sur le chemin du château.

* * *

Un commentaire ? Vous aimez ? Vous aimez pas ? Une remarque ? Une critique ? Une demande en mariage ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Une petite remarque : la mise en page sur n'est pas top, le site rajoute des demi lignes partout, j'essaierai de trouver comment régler ça pour la suite.


	23. Chapitre 21

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Mélissa, merci à elle !

Note : dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera Hermione... mais où est-elle ??

* * *

Chapitre 21

_Recherche_

Il les laissa dans le hall. Les élèves commentaient avec animation ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry se demandait si la sorcière avait pu rattraper Elicia. Il l'espérait. Il serait bien allé à sa poursuite, mais il n'était pas sûr que McGonagall aurait apprécié. Il se contenta donc de suivre ses condisciples qui se dirigeaient vers les serres du professeur Chourave.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous ! leur cria la petite femme potelée. Vous êtes en retard ! »

Aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire.

« Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les propriétés de la Gentiane de Pourpre. Approchez-vous. »

Les élèves se regroupèrent autour de la table de travail.

« Ce plante entre dans la composition de certains remèdes moldus. À grande dose, elle se révèle être un terrible poison. Je vais donc vous demander de faire très attention en la manipulant. Ne touchez pas votre bouche ou vos yeux. »

Elle entreprit alors de leur faire une démonstration de ce qu'elle attendait d'eux.

« Voilà, nous allons recueillir le pollen. Une fois que ce sera fait, Mme Pomfresh s'en servira pour certaines de ses potions… »

Harry essaya de se concentrer mais n'y parvint pas. Il espérait qu'Elicia n'avait pas fait de bêtise.

« Potter, faites attention à ce que vous faites voyons ! Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor. »

Il s'aperçut que le pollen qu'il était en train d'extraire se versait un peu partout sauf dans le bol qu'il était sensé remplir.

« Oui, excusez-moi professeur. »

Il essaya de soigner un peu plus son travail. À coté de lui, Ron et Seamus n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des coups d'œil à travers les vitres de la serre, où ils ne pouvaient cependant pas apercevoir grand chose, à part la neige qui commençait à tomber.

L'après midi, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal se déroula dans une ambiance très étrange. Personne n'osait interrompre Néris, qui était encore plus absent qu'à l'ordinaire. Elicia n'était toujours pas réapparue. Lorsqu'il annonça que le cours était fini, Harry s'assit et attendit que tout le monde soit sorti. Ron lui lança un regard étonné puis suivit Parvati. Néris se leva et s'assit à coté du jeune sorcier.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ?

-Vous avez retrouvé Elicia ?

-Oui », murmura-t-il.

Ils se turent. Harry dévisagea son professeur. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux voilés. Il se demanda soudain comment un sorcier si jeune pouvait porter un tel fardeau sur les épaules. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que Néris était bien plus qu'un simple professeur contre les forces du mal. Finalement, pensa Harry, nous sommes semblables.

« Et comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.

-Ça va. Salia, la sorcière que tu as vue avec Agathe, a réussi à la rattraper et l'a ramenée au château.

-Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

-Je suppose que tu as compris ce qui s'est passé avec le Cerbère ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Il ne s'est pas détaché tout seul.

-En effet. La personne qui l'a détachée c'est également attaqué à la sœur d'Elicia. Et elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié…

-Elle a réussi à rattraper celui qui a fait ça ? »

Néris fit non.

« Et heureusement. Je ne préfère pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle l'avait fait. »

Puis il se releva et fit signe à Harry.

« Tu vas être en retard. Ce soir je ne pourrai pas vous faire cours, à Méthilda et à toi. On se verra jeudi.»

Le jeune sorcier se rendit au cachot de Rogue et arriva juste au moment où les élèves entraient. Ne changeant pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, il rejoignit Ron au fond de la classe. Le professeur commença son cours. Harry dut faire de très gros efforts pour ne pas faire d'erreurs dans la potion qu'il devait préparer. Parmi les élèves de Poudlard, peut-être même dans cette classe, il y avait quelqu'un qui s'en était pris à Hermione, à Agathe, et peut-être même à d'autres juste pour l'atteindre lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il le trouve avant que celui-ci ne frappe à nouveau. La prochaine fois, ça pourrait être vraiment grave. Harry ne se souciait pas pour lui, même pour ses condisciples. Si la prochaine victime était Ron ? Ou Méthilda ? Tous deux avaient déjà souffert…

Une voix désagréable le tira de ses pensées.

« Alors Potter, on n'est pas trop triste ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose pour te réconforter ? Maintenant que ta Sang-de-Bourbe n'est plus là, qui est-ce qui va réconforter le grand héros ? »

Il releva la tête. Malefoy avait profité que Rogue soit occupé avec Pansy Parkinson pour se tourner vers lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, poursuivit le blond en baissant la voix. Mon père lui laisse sa cellule avec plaisir…

-Oui, murmura Harry, il n'en a plus besoin maintenant, vu que la prochaine fois qu'on le verra, ce sera dans un cercueil. »

Le jeune Serpentard se figea. Puis il afficha un air narquois.

« On verra bien qui se retrouvera dans un cercueil Potter. Dommage que les Détraqueurs aient quitté Azkaban. Peut-être qu'ils auraient aimé embrasser la petite Sang-de-Bourbe… »

Les mains d'Harry tremblaient tellement qu'il fit tomber une fiole qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Malefoy se retourna en riant.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce vous fichez encore ?

-Rien, j'ai juste fait tomber un flacon. »

Et il se baissa précipitamment pour ne pas avoir à subir une nouvelle humiliation de la part de Rogue. Il était tellement furieux qu'il était capable de l'attaquer au moindre mot. Ron, à côté de lui, avait les oreilles d'un rouge écarlate. Il sortit sa baguette discrètement et la glissa sous la table, mais Harry le vit et l'arrêta juste à temps.

« Non, Ron. Ça suffit avec Hermione. Si tu fais quoi que se soit Rogue ne te le pardonnera pas. »

À la fin du cours, Harry monta directement dans son dortoir. Il venait de songer à quelque chose qu'il avait complètement oublié jusque là. Il défit rapidement sa valise et sortit la glace à l'ennemi que lui avait offert Maugrey pour son anniversaire. Si quelqu'un lui en voulait, ses contours apparaîtraient nettement dans le miroir. Et il verrait ses yeux. Le jeune sorcier s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit un moment. Il aurait l'air malin s'il se baladait en se regardant dans la glace. Il sortit alors les deux instruments qui lui avaient été les plus utiles depuis son arrivée à Poudlard : la cape d'invisibilité de son père et la carte du Maraudeur.

Il était près de six heures. Les élèves allaient descendre manger. Il pourrait en croiser le maximum dans les couloirs. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, il recommencerait le lendemain, et le surlendemain…

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand Ron entra dans le dortoir. Voyant l'air déterminé de son ami, le rouquin comprit immédiatement qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de dangereux ou d'interdit.

« Harry, qu'est ce que ?

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien d'interdit. »

Et il disparu sous sa cape avant que Ron ait pu dire le moindre mot.

Il parcourut silencieusement le château, se collant contre les murs ou derrière les statues lorsqu'il croisait d'autres élèves. Il n'avait pas vraiment de doute sur ce qu'il verrait dans la glace lorsqu'il croiserait Malefoy, mais il fallait bien qu'il commence par quelqu'un.

Il attendit patiemment dans le couloir qui menait à la salle commune des Serpentards. De temps en temps, il tournait le miroir vers les élèves qui entraient ou sortaient. Mais aucun d'eux ne se refléta dans la glace. Enfin, Malefoy apparut dans le couloir, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle. Il parlait avec animation avec Pansy Parkinson. Harry bougea un peu et tourna le miroir en direction des quatre Serpentards. Crabbe et Goyle formaient des ombres massives qui cachaient la frêle silhouette de Pansy. Malefoy apparaissait au centre. Il se reflétait entièrement dans la glace. Harry pouvait voir ses yeux. Son regard flamboyait. Le jeune sorcier se tassa un peu pour les laisser passer le quatuor. La cape d'invisibilité le rendait invisible, mais pas intouchable. Quand le couloir fut complètement vide, il se releva et gagna rapidement son dortoir. Ce qu'il venait de voir ne le surprenait pas. Mais comment en déduire que Malefoy était bien le traître ? Il y avait des centaines d'élèves au château. Et il ne pouvait négliger aucun d'eux. Après avoir remis ses affaires dans sa malle, il descendit dans la grande salle pour le dîner.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Ron en s'asseyant.

-Rien.

-Dis moi ! Tu dois faire attention, les professeurs n'accepteront pas que tu te ballades dans le château, surtout en ce moment.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas… »

Ginny et Dean s'assirent à coté d'eux. Ron leur lança des regards agacés.

« Harry, comment ça va ? », demanda Ginny.

Il lui jeta un regard noir. Pourquoi tout le monde lui posait cette question ? Il ne répondit pas et fixa son assiette. Autour de lui, il entendait les Gryffondors commenter pour la centième fois l'évasion des Mangemorts. Au moins, ils ne parlaient pas d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'il remonta au dortoir, il avait la ferme intention de reprendre sa recherche avec la glace à l'ennemi, mais quand il rentra dans la salle commune, il vit Elicia, assise dans un fauteuil devant le feu. Il s'approcha lentement et s'installa à coté d'elle. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement montrant qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

« Elicia ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Oui ?

-Ça va ? »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et reporta son attention sur le feu. La salle commune commençait peu à peu à s'animer. Les élèves qui rentraient de manger montaient aux dortoirs pour récupérer leur affaires et s'installaient bruyamment autour des tables. Il regarda Ron rejoindre Seamus et Neville, penchés sur un parchemin jauni par le temps, puis observa Elicia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Néris préfère que je reste ici quelques temps. »

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton indifférent, mais ses lèvres tremblaient.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Pas vraiment, mais il n'était pas ravi. Il m'a... _demandé_ de rester ici, et de ne plus sortir du château. »

Ses yeux tremblèrent, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Harry n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Néris ordonner à quelqu'un de se tenir tranquille, mais de là à le faire à Elicia…

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Parce que j'étais la seule personne présente à pouvoir aller à sa recherche. »

Le jeune sorcier ne fut pas convaincu de la réponse, mais Elicia se leva brusquement, lui souhaita bonne nuit et regagna son dortoir.

Sortir maintenant pour faire le tour du château serait stupide, étant donné que la majorité des élèves avaient regagné leur salle commune. Il se leva à son tour, soupira, puis s'installa à coté de Ron pour faire ses devoirs. Son ami discutait avec animation avec Seamus et Neville. Apparemment ce dernier avait découvert un parchemin étrange à la bibliothèque.

« Regarde ça Harry », lança Seamus en lui brandissant le bout de papier sous le nez.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment la tête à se pencher sur ce qui intéressait tant ses amis, mais il fit néanmoins semblant pour éviter les questions.

Des lignes étaient tracées dans tous les sens et d'étranges inscriptions entouraient plusieurs cercles. En haut à droite, un blason représentant un hippogriffe étincelait.

Le parchemin était beaucoup moins vieux que ce qu'Harry avait d'abord présumé. Il le rendit à Seamus sans faire de commentaire et se replongea dans son devoir de métamorphose.

Deux semaines passèrent. Harry avait souvent arpenté les couloirs, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, scrutant dans le miroir les visages de ses condisciples. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne se reflétait dedans.

Il passait la majorité de son temps avec Ron (et donc Parvati), mais Hermione lui manquait terriblement. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de demander à Néris ou Elicia de ses nouvelles, mais aucun des deux n'avait donné de réponse.

Le samedi, il retrouvait Méthilda dans la salle sur demande et tous deux discutaient, parfois jusqu'à très tard, pour essayer de comprendre comment ils devraient s'y prendre pour tuer Voldemort.

Cependant, Harry était très mal à l'aise. Une petite voix, au fond de lui, lui murmurait qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Dans ces périodes de découragement, il savait qu'il allait mourir. Au moins il pourrait revoir Sirius et ses parents. Le pendentif que lui avait offert son amie ne semblait plus avoir de pouvoir. Plus le temps passait, plus le jeune sorcier sentait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Tout ce qu'avait fait Dumbledore toutes ces années n'avait servi à rien. Néris pouvait lui apprendre tous les sortilèges du monde, il n'aurait jamais la force de détruire le mage noir. Ce serait donc lui qui mourrait. Cependant, avant que cela ne se produise, il fallait qu'il trouve le traître de Poudlard. Il allait exercer sa vengeance. Et il prendrait pour tous les autres.

Le mercredi de la deuxième semaine de Décembre, ruminant ses sombres pensées, il était posté au quatrième étage, sous sa cape d'invisibilité et attendait un groupe de septième année de Serdaigle. Parmi eux se trouvait Cho Chang. Il choisissait un peu au hasard les élèves qu'il allait observer.

Sur la carte du Maraudeur, il vit un point sans nom s'avancer vers lui. Intrigué, il leva la tête. Néris se trouvait devant lui.

« Viens avec moi Harry. »

Le jeune sorcier sursauta si brusquement qu'il failli renverser la statue derrière laquelle il s'était tapi. Néris lui fit signe et parcourut le couloir en sens inverse. Harry, ne sachant que faire, hésita un moment, puis se décida à suivre le jeune professeur. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Depuis le jour où Touffu s'était échappé, il n'avait plus reparlé à Elicia. Il avait vu plusieurs fois ses deux amis ensemble, et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Néris avait dit à la jeune sorcière de rester dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle passait son temps à lire, ou plongée dans ses pensées.

Néris s'arrêta devant la porte de son bureau qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'un sortilège. Se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver, Harry le suivit sans un mot. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal verrouilla la porte et désigna une chaise à Harry, qui retira sa cape puis s'assit. Néris prit place en face de lui.

« Bien, commença-t-il, tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? »

Il ne semblait pas en colère, mais fixait le Gryffondor d'un air déterminé.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta-il, n'ayant cependant aucun doute sur la réaction de Néris.

-Très drôle. Je sais ce que tu fais. Et je te demande d'arrêter tout de suite.

-Je ne fais rien d'interdit, ni de dangereux d'ailleurs, protesta Harry qui commençait à se fâcher.

-Interdit peut-être pas, mais dangereux sûrement. Que se passera-t-il si le traître se rend compte de ce que tu fais ?

-Et comment ferait-il ?

-Harry, si nous n'avons pas pu le trouver jusqu'à présent, c'est qu'il est beaucoup plus rusé que ce que nous croyons. Il est possible qu'il t'observe, qu'il te suive. Il ne tentera rien pour l'instant, mais s'il sait que nous sommes sur ses traces il peut disparaître et faire le mort avant de frapper un grand coup. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'avait que faire que le traître se cache, du moment que lui, Harry, pouvait le retrouver.

« Si Dumbledore ne m'avait prévenu que tu possédais une cape d'invisibilité, reprit Néris, j'aurais pu t'attaquer. Je te demande de ne plus recommencer ça. Nous nous en occupons.

-Et si je refuse, tu m'ordonneras de le faire ? »

Le jeune sorcier était plus fâché par le fait que tout le monde lui dise quoi faire que par l'attitude de son ami. Il avait le droit de chercher celui qui s'était attaqué à son amie, qui s'était attaqué à lui. Néris sembla ne faire aucun cas de son brusque excès de colère. Apparemment, il avait prévu cette réaction.

« Non, je ne le ferais pas. Mais je demanderais qu'on te confisque ces objets. »

Il désigna la glace à l'ennemi et la cape d'invisibilité. Harry tremblait de plus en plus de rage.

« C'est à moi qu'il s'attaque, j'ai le droit de savoir qui c'est, j'ai le droit de le rechercher ! »

Il se leva et arpenta la pièce.

« Vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez, je continuerai. »

Pourquoi tout le monde le traitait-il comme un enfant ? Il avait l'impression de reconnaître l'attitude de Dumbledore dans celle de Néris. Et sa colère s'appliquait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

« Assieds-toi », ordonna le professeur.

Harry le toisa d'un air mauvais.

« Non. Je veux que vous me laissiez vivre en paix un peu. J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. Je ne vais pas à l'encontre du règlement, je ne dérange personne. Tu peux peut-être donner des ordres à Elicia, mais tu n'as aucun droit de m'en donner à moi. »

Il regretta aussitôt ces paroles.

« Désolé », murmura-t-il.

Néris ne répondit pas. Il fixa un moment Harry, puis reprit d'une voix ferme.

« Harry, pour la dernière fois, je te demande de laisser tomber cette histoire. Tu peux faire plus de mal que de bien. »

Le jeune sorcier s'assit. La colère avait fait place au découragement. Il se sentait extrêmement las. Jamais il n'aurait une vie comme les autres. Il serait toujours marqué. Il mourrait tout seul, comme il avait été toute sa vie. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, que tout finisse. Sortir de ce monde, revoir ses parents, Sirius… Il se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, mais Néris le retint.

« Attends, j'ai encore des choses à te dire. »

Harry avait l'impression d'être revenu six mois en arrière, lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, après la mort de Sirius.

« Jamais tu ne seras seul. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est la solitude. Tu as des amis qui t'aiment, tu as des gens qui tiennent à toi. Tes parents n'auraient pas voulu que tu te laisses décourager. Ils auraient voulu que tu continues à te battre. Que tu continues à vivre. Penses à Hermione. Qu'est qu'elle ressentira si tu n'es plus là quand elle reviendra ? Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle n'est pas encore là ? Elle a tellement essayé de résister à l'enchantement que si le professeur McGonagall n'était pas intervenue, elle serait devenue folle. Tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de personnes qui tiennent à toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de vouloir mourir. »

Harry baissa la tête. Décidément Néris et Elicia s'étaient bien trouvés.

« Tu peux partir maintenant. Tu ne combattras pas seul. Tu ne seras jamais seul. »

En sortant, le jeune sorcier jeta un dernier regard à son professeur, qui s'était approché de la fenêtre. Son visage reflétait une tristesse qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau de Dumbledore où il venait de prendre son cours d'occlumencie, le directeur lui fit signe d'attendre.

« Un moment Harry. Assieds-toi. »

Je jeune sorcier s'exécuta.

« Je voulais te demander où tu veux passer les vacances de Noël. Je suppose que tu n'as pas trop envie de retourner à Privet Drive. Donc je te propose de rester ici, ou de rejoindre les Weasley au quartier général. »

Harry ne réfléchit qu'une seconde. Ron lui avait déjà annoncé qu'il allait passer ses vacances au Square Grimmaurd, mais lui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait lui arriver. On ne lui avait pas souvent demander son avis à propos de ses vacances.

« Je préfère retourner au quartier général. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Harry savait que s'il était resté ici il serait devenu fou.

« Très bien, le Poudlard express part samedi prochain à onze heures. Tiens-toi prêt avec tes bagages dans le hall à dix heures. »

Le jeune sorcier remercia son directeur et sortit.

En entrant dans la salle commune, il se précipita sur Ron pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mais le jeune Weasley ne semblait pas d'humeur joyeuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Oh, Parvati m'en veut parce que je ne reste pas à Poudlard ces vacances. »

Harry tourna la tête et observa la jeune sorcière, de l'autre coté de la salle, qui jetait à Ron des regards furieux.

« Si tu préfères rester…

-Non. Mais je ne peux pas non plus lui dire où je vais. Si je lui dis que je vais chez mes parents, elle m'en voudra encore plus. »

Harry préféra laisser tomber. Cette histoire ne le regardait pas. Et il préférait que Ron soit avec lui au Square Grimmaurd.

La dernière semaine fut un peu plus détendue que les précédentes, sûrement en raison du nombre incroyable de devoirs que les professeurs donnèrent pour la rentrée. Harry avait décidé d'interrompre les entraînements, et il put presque faire des nuits normales. Cependant, Sirius revenait souvent dans ses rêves. La dernière fois qui l'avait vu en vie, à part au département des mystères, c'était il y avait presque un an, pour le noël précédent, lorsqu'ils étaient tous retournés au quartier général quand le père de Ron s'était fait attaquer. Les cours de défense avec Néris et Méthilda avaient également été annulés, et le jeune professeur resta absent les trois derniers jours du trimestre.

Lorsqu'il se rendit dans le hall d'entré en compagnie de Ron, Parvati (avec qui le jeune Weasley s'était vite réconcilié), Seamus et Neville, il songea que c'était la première fois qu'il quittait Poudlard, du moins de façon normale, pour les vacances de Noël.

Apparemment, la plupart des élèves avait décidé de passer leurs vacances en famille, à en juger par la foule qui se pressait devant la grande porte. Il s'éloigna pour permettre à Ron et Parvati de se dire au revoir, et se trouva nez à nez avec Méthilda.

« Bonjour Harry. Toi aussi tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances ?

-Oui si on veut. Tu retournes en Bulgarie ?

-Non. Mes parents ont loué une maison en Angleterre pour les vacances. Je crois bien que Viktor sera là lui aussi. Peut-être pourras-tu nous rendre visite ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en songeant que les membres de l'Ordre ne le laisseraient jamais quitter l'ancienne maison de Sirius. Passes de bonnes vacances.

-Merci, toi aussi. »

La jeune fille partit, tandis que les élèves commençaient à sortir pour prendre place dans les diligences de l'école. Harry suivit ses amis en silence. Le trajet fut rapide et tous prirent place dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Seamus et Neville commencèrent alors une partie de bataille explosive, alors que Ron partait faire sa première tournée d'inspection. La neige avait recouvert toute la campagne anglaise, et certaines fois Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver devant une mer blanche. Lorsque Ron revint, ils discutèrent tous les deux de ce qu'ils allaient faire au Square Grimmaurd. En tout premier lieu, Harry allait questionner Lupin sur la photo que Méthilda lui avait montré. Ils demanderaient également à faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse pour faire leurs achats de Noël.

Mr et Mrs Weasley les attendaient à la gare de King Cross. Le père de Ron se contenta de leur serrer la main, mais sa mère les étreignit comme si cela faisait vingt ans qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Une vieille sorcière s'approcha d'eux, fit un clin d'œil aux deux adolescents et prit la tête de groupe.

Une fois dans le métro, Mr Weasley s'émerveilla devant une moldue qui parlait avec animation dans son téléphone portable. Ginny, qui avait partagé son compartiment avec ses amis de cinquième année, semblait faire de très gros efforts pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Lors d'un arrêt, un homme entra et s'installa en face d'eux. Il sortit un ordinateur et commença à travailler, l'air sérieux. Le père de Ron n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Harry savait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, repousser le moldu et se servir de son portable.

Enfin ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison de Sirius. Tonks les fit entrer rapidement puis reprit son apparence normale. Elle salua deux jeunes sorciers, puis les trois adultes gagnèrent la cuisine.

Avant de disparaître dans l'escalier, Mrs Weasley leur lança :

« Allez à vos chambres, je vous appellerai quand le repas sera prêt. »

Ron haussa les épaules et tous les deux montèrent au deuxième, tandis que Ginny continuait vers le troisième. Au fond de la chambre, Phineas Nigellus, l'arrière grand-père de Sirius qu'Harry n'avait plus vu depuis juin, avait regagné son tableau. Il salua rapidement les deux jeunes sorciers, puis replongea dans ses pensées. Harry commença à sortir ses affaires de sa valise et à les ranger dans son armoire. Puis tous les deux se rendirent au salon pour attendre l'heure du repas.

* * *

Pensez à laisser vos impressions ! C'est le petit carré gris avec écrit review ! Merci d'avance ! :-)

Note : je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews non signées : on n'a pas accès à l'adresse mail, et je ne peux pas y répondre ici. Désolé pour les personnes qui laissent des reviews anonymes, j'essaierai de trouver un moyen.


	24. Chapitre 22

Bonjour à tous ! Voici sans doute un chapitre très étrange... mais je n'en dis pas plus... Il a été corrigé par Mélissa, merci à elle ! J'espère qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre vous nous donnerez vos impressions, je suis sûr que vous savez comment faire !

* * *

Chapitre 22

_L'autre monde_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Des bruits qu'elle ne pouvait reconnaître résonnaient autour d'elle. Où était-elle ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Ce n'était pas le dortoir de Poudlard, ni même l'infirmerie et son odeur si particulière. C'était une petite pièce aux murs blancs, nus, coupés simplement par une haute fenêtre sur le mur à sa gauche et d'une petite porte, fermée, dans le mur opposé. À coté de son lit se trouvait une chaise de forme bizarre. C'était le seul meuble présent. Par la grande fenêtre, elle pouvait apercevoir un ciel bleu, sans nuage. La panique commença à la gagner. Avait-elle été kidnappée ? Elle tenta en vain de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs, mais son esprit était trop brumeux. Tout se mélangeait.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et un homme se tint sur le seuil. Il ne portait pas de robe de sorcier, ni même de vêtements moldus. Ses habits semblaient tout droit sortis du moyen âge. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, il se retourna et ferma la porte à clef, la laissant seule de nouveau.

Elle voulu se lever mais ses membres refusèrent de lui obéir. Résignée, les larmes aux yeux, elle se laissa aller sur le lit et tenta en vain de se rendormir, sans succès. Des images lui revenaient maintenant sans cesse à l'esprit. Harry et Ron, couchés par terre, se tordant de douleur ; Méthilda couverte de sang. Sans doute un cauchemar. Cependant, une petite voix au plus profond d'elle lui disait que ça s'était réellement produit. Que s'était-il passé ? Une attaque de Mangemorts ? Était-elle leur prisonnière ? Et où était Harry ?

Elle cria plusieurs fois « À l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! » Bien entendu, personne ne répondit à ses appels. Que se passait-il ? Elle se sentait prisonnière, enfermée dans une pièce avec pour seule issue une porte verrouillée par un inconnu qui avait à peine osé lever les yeux sur elle. Même son corps refusait de lui répondre. Le déclic se fit enfin. La situation ne pouvait être plus désespérée. Cela ne pouvait être que ça : elle avait été faite prisonnière. Elle essaya de se lever à nouveau mais ne parvint qu'à faire deux pas avant de s'effondrer. Tout son corps était endolori. Comme si elle avait reçu des dizaines de sortilèges. Comme si elle avait été frappée par le Doloris. Résignée, elle resta un instant, allongée au sol, puis elle rampa jusqu'au lit et elle parvint à se recoucher. La peur et le désespoir prenaient peu à peu possession de son esprit, et elle se mit à paniquer.

« Harry, Harry ! »

Au bout d'un moment, la gorge sèche, elle s'arrêta et commença à pleurer.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux, convaincue qu'elle allait à nouveau subir un maléfice. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, mais elle n'émit aucun son. Elle attendait, le cœur battant la chamade.

Cependant, rien ne vint. Au bout d'un long moment, elle releva la tête et fixa la personne qui venait d'entrer. C'était un homme de haute taille qui se tenait devant elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu un homme dégager autant de prestance. Pas même Dumbledore.

Lui aussi était habillé comme pour mardi gras. Il portait un pantalon ample, une chemise datant au moins du dix-huitième siècle et un manteau couleur sombre. Sur sa tête étincelait une couronne d'or qui laissait échapper des mèches brunes et grises. Figée dans sa contemplation, la jeune fille n'osa prononcer une parole, aucun son ne sortant de ses lèvres.

L'homme s'assit sur la chaise et la regarda un moment avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonjour Hermione. Je m'appelle Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Je suis un ami de Néris. »

Son parlé était étrange, sa voix légèrement chantante. Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête, mais ses larmes se tarirent, avant de s'arrêter. Apparemment elle ne craignait rien.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où suis-je ? »

Des milliers de questions tournaient maintenant dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas été capturée par les Mangemorts. Mais alors où était-elle ? Et pourquoi n'était-elle plus à Poudlard ?

« Tu te trouves à Minas Tirith, principale place forte du Gondor, en Terre du Milieu. Néris t'expliquera tout ça. Quant à ce qui s'est passé, tu as été empoisonnée, c'est pour ça que tu te trouves ici. Maintenant que tu es guérie, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. »

Hermione n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce que l'homme venait de dire. La chose qui lui avait frappé l'esprit c'est qu'elle avait été empoisonnée.

« Mes amis…

-Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Néris viendra bientôt te voir. »

Il se leva, la salua puis sortit. Elle mit longtemps, mais parvint à sombrer dans un sommeil troublé.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, le soleil commençait à décliner, c'était du moins ce qu'elle pouvait constater grâce aux rares rayons qui pénétraient dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Hermione. »

Elle tourna la tête. Néris se tenait à coté d'elle, assis sur la chaise. Il l'observa un moment.

« Comment vas-tu ?

-Je crois que ça va. Néris qu'est-ce que cet endroit ? Pourquoi suis-je là ?

-Tu peux te lever ? » fut la seule réponse du jeune professeur.

Elle fit plusieurs tentatives et constata que ses jambes pouvaient de nouveau la porter. Elle remarqua également qu'elle ne portait pas une robe de sorcier mais d'amples vêtements écarlates. Elle suivit le jeune professeur de défense à travers un couloir blanc puis ils franchirent une porte et se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Le soleil l'éblouit un instant, mais lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués, elle resta bouche bée devant ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une citadelle construite à flanc de montagne. Sous ses yeux s'étendait une ville forte, coupée par plusieurs murailles. La maison qu'elle venait de quitter était vaste et construite en pierres blanches, tout comme le reste de la cité, à l'exception de la première muraille.

Au dessus d'eux s'élevait un dernier mur, si haut qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer ce qui se trouvait au-delà. À quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle, un éperon rocheux qui s'élançait vers l'extérieur l'empêchait d'apercevoir l'autre moitié de la cité. Elle leva les yeux vers le sommet de la falaise mais ne put rien distinguer si ce n'était, de temps à autres, une lance, un bouclier, ou un casque.

Néris lui fit signe et tous les deux s'assirent sur les remparts. Abandonnant la contemplation de la cité, son regard fit le tour du paysage. Devant la cité se trouvait une grande plaine. A plusieurs kilomètres elle pouvait distinguer une autre ville, coupée en deux par une rivière. Au delà se dressait une barrière montagneuse d'où sortait une étrange lueur rouge. À gauche et à droite la plaine continuait sur des kilomètres.

Des soldats, selon son impression, arpentaient le mur, saluant Néris au passage. Ils portaient des épées et arbalètes. Dans la ville qui s'étendait devant elle, des centaines de personnes déambulaient, vaquant à des occupations qu'elle ne pouvait préciser. Tous portaient des costumes, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un spectacle médiéval, semblable à celui qu'elle avait vu en France avec ses parents. Néris la regarda et sourit devant son ébahissement. La jeune fille comprit alors que tout cela n'était qu'un énorme canular. Harry et Ron allaient sortir de nulle part et lui crier surprise.

« Bienvenu en Terre du Milieu Hermione, murmura Néris, la tirant de ses pensées.

-En quoi ?

-En Terre du Milieu, qu'on appelle également « l'Autre Monde ». Tu ne te trouves plus en Angleterre... ni même sur la planète Terre... »

Ébahie, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

« Tu te moques de moi ! Qu'est ce que… »

Elle s'interrompit quand Néris sourit à nouveau. Il laissa un regard songeur se perdre dans la plaine, comme s'il cherchait les mots pour répondre à la question.

« Ce que je vais te révéler va à l'encontre de tout ce que tu sais, surtout pour un esprit aussi pragmatique -brillant certes !- mais cartésien que le tien. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, rougissant tant face au compliment que venait de lui adresser son mentor, que la petite pique. Le jeune professeur poursuivit cependant, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« Il y a environ trois mille ans, suite à un phénomène jamais expliqué jusqu'ici, des distorsions magiques sont apparues. D'où venaient-elles ? À quoi -ou à qui, qui sait ?- étaient-elles dues ? Nul ne le sait. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elles ont profondément affecté la magie. En particulier, et c'est sans nul doute le bouleversement le plus spectaculaire, elles ont créé des liens entre différents mondes, dont celui-ci et le tien. Entre ces deux mondes, il existe quatre de ces liens que nous appelons « Passages ». Le nom est assez explicite je crois.

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu me dis, avoua-t-elle. Où sommes-nous exactement ?

-Dans un autre monde magique, en quelque sorte parallèle au tien, même si c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça.

-Mais pourquoi n'en ai-je jamais entendu parler ? J'ai peut-être grandi dans une famille moldue, mais quelqu'un aurait du me le dire, ou les livres… »

Comme l'avait dit Néris, l'esprit cartésien d'Hermione reprenait le dessus. Elle ne doutait pas de ce qu'il disait, il n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, mais c'était tellement... incroyable ! Et surtout, rien dans ce qu'elle avait pu lire, ou apprendre, ne la préparait à ça.

« Pratiquement personne, que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans l'autre n'est au courant de l'existence des Passages, répondit Néris. L'histoire serait beaucoup trop longue à t'expliquer, mais je vais essayer de la résumer.

Hermione, oubliant tout ce qu'il s'était passé, toutes les questions qui la taraudaient, s'installa plus confortablement, son visage reflétant maintenant la concentration et l'attention qu'elle affichait depuis six ans dans tous ses cours.

« À l'origine, lorsqu'ils sont apparus, personne ne voulait utiliser les Passages, car nul ne savait ce qui se passerait s'il y pénétrait. Des chansons et des légendes en attestent, que ce soit ici ou sur terre.

« Or il advint qu'un jour, un jeune Druide Celte -qui tentait d'échapper à une patrouille romaine au début de l'invasion de Britannia par les légions de César- n'eut d'autre choix que de franchir un des Passages. Il a atterri non loin d'ici, dans un état que je te laisse imaginer. Il parvint pourtant à reprendre ses esprits, et après avoir découvert les merveilles de ce monde, il rentra chez lui en Angleterre, utilisant -avec appréhension sans doute- le chemin qu'il avait emprunté à l'aller.

« Dès lors, des échanges ont commencé entre les deux mondes. Au début, tout allait bien. Des sorciers venaient dans ce monde pour tenter de percer le mystère des Passages, ou suivre l'enseignement des peuples qui parcourent la Terre du Milieu. Et ils ont appris bien plus qu'on ne le pensait à l'époque, et ramené tout ce savoir sur Terre, ainsi que des herbes, des potions et même des créatures magiques... »

Hermione était accrochée aux lèvres de son ami. C'était sans doute l'histoire la plus palpitante qu'elle avait entendue jusque là. Le visage de Néris se crispa soudain, puis il soupira avant de reprendre.

« Mais peu à peu les Passages ont été utilisés à des fins malfaisantes. Des criminels passaient d'un côté ou de l'autre pour échapper à la justice ; des contrebandes en tous genres se sont créées, et certaines bandes utilisaient les Passages pour piller et rentrer à la maison sans être inquiétées.

« Des deux côtés, les puissants mages ou rois savaient qu'il fallait mettre un terme à cette situation. Ils ont alors fondé, il y a mille trois cent ans, la « Confrérie Invisible ». Celle-ci avait pour tâche de protéger les passages et d'en interdire l'accès à toute personne non autorisée. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais ils y parvinrent. Et la vérité s'est peu à peu transformée en légende, et aujourd'hui très peu de sorciers connaissent ce mythe. Et encore plus rares sont ceux au courant de la réalité. La Confrérie est toujours là, et elle y sera jusqu'à ce que des deux cotés, les peuples soient assez mûrs pour connaître la vérité, ce qui n'est -hélas- pas près d'arriver. »

Hermione regarda Néris. Cela semblait tellement incroyable, improbable. Et pourtant elle était là, et elle avait devant les yeux la preuve que tout ceci était bien réel. Il lui restait cependant un test à faire. Elle releva sa manche et se pinça fort en grimaçant. Néris sourit furtivement.

« Les destins des deux mondes ont toujours été liés, reprit-il. Lorsque le mal grandit d'un coté, il grandit également de l'autre... Voilà ce que je pouvais te dire sur les liens entre les deux mondes. Bien entendu, c'est une version très abrégée... Très, très peu de sorciers ont eu l'honneur de voir ce que tu vois. Et la plupart ont subi un sortilège d'amnésie.

-Alors comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Il existe dans ce monde plusieurs sortes de créatures vivantes : les hommes, les elfes, les nains et les orcs. Il y en a bien d'autres bien sûr, mais les guerres et les alliances se font entre ces quatre races. Ma mère a grandit dans ton monde. Sa famille était une famille sang-pur qui méprisait les sang-mêlés et les moldus. Heureusement pour elle, son grand-père n'était pas comme ça. Il faisait partie de la Confrérie. Un jour, elle en a eu marre et est allée se réfugier chez lui. C'est là qu'elle a rencontré mon père. C'était un elfe qui faisait également parti de la Confrérie. Quand j'ai eu cinq ans, nous sommes venus habiter dans ce monde.

-Où sont-ils maintenant ?

-Mon père a été tué dans une embuscade tendue par les orcs. Ma mère est morte de désespoir quelques temps après. »

Hermione eut une expression horrifiée.

« Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai tourné la page. On habitait dans le nord, à Fondcombe, au delà des Montagnes grises dont tu peux entrevoir les cimes au nord-ouest. Le seigneur Elrond m'a élevé comme un père à la mort de mes parents.

-Et Elicia ?

-Sa mère était également une sorcière, et son père un elfe. Nous avons grandit ensemble. Sa mère a quitté ce monde peu de temps après sa naissance, car elle ne le supportait pas. Elle s'est remariée en Angleterre et a eu une fille, Agathe, la sorcière que tu as vue à Pré-Au-Lard. Agathe a été autorisée à venir ici pour rencontrer sa sœur. Le père d'Elicia est mort il y a quelques années. »

Hermione resta muette un moment. L'attitude de ses deux amies s'expliquait maintenant. Elle sentait cependant que Néris ne lui disait pas tout.

« Et tu fais partie de la Confrérie ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Oui, tout comme Agathe. Quelques minutes avant sa mort, Laël, le père d'Elicia, m'a demandé de m'occuper de la Confrérie à sa place. Je n'étais pas d'accord, je pensais que certains étaient beaucoup plus indiqués que moi, mais la Confrérie avait été infiltrée par les Mangemorts quelques années auparavant, et il voulait être sûr que quelqu'un de confiance finisse de faire le ménage... »

Le regard du jeune professeur était fixe, mais son expression paraissait plus artificielle que d'habitude. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait afficher un semblant de sentiment.

Puis le jeune professeur se leva et elle l'imita. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence le long des remparts. La jeune fille aurait aimé avoir une centaine d'yeux pour tout voir.

« La ville que tu vois là-bas est Osgiliath, traversée par l'Anduin. Derrière, ce sont les monts de l'Ombre, qui entourent le Mordor, la terre des forces du mal. »

La jeune sorcière ressentit un certain malaise en voyant les nuages sombres qui planaient au-dessus des montagnes.

« Il y a quatre ans, le Mordor a été vaincu et le maître des lieux, Sauron, a été détruit. Nous croyions alors que c'était à jamais. Hélas l'ombre est revenue, à peu près au même moment que Jedusor. Et la guerre va recommencer, une nouvelle fois. »

Néris avait le visage sombre.

« À l'ouest se trouve le royaume du Rohan et au nord l'Eriador et le Rhovanion. »

Le jeune professeur lui détailla ce qu'elle voyait par-delà la cité. Chaque lieu, chaque nom, avait une histoire aussi riche que celle de l'Angleterre tout entière. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Hermione. Sa stupeur avait fait place à une intense curiosité. Néris sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« Je sais que tout cela te semble incroyable, et que tu dois avoir une foule de questions. Mais nous n'avons que peu de temps.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? L'homme que j'ai rencontré m'a dit que j'avais été empoisonnée, mais pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? »

Le jeune professeur réfléchit un moment.

« Tu n'as aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai fait un cauchemar où Harry et Ron avaient été attaqués.

-Assieds-toi Hermione. »

Elle sut alors que ses pires craintes allaient être confirmées. Néris s'assit à coté d'elle.

« Tu as été empoisonnée avec une plante qui pousse ici. Ce poison a des effets comparables au sortilège d'Imperium. Je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça, mais ce dont tu as rêvé est la vérité. Tu as attaqué Harry, Ron et Méthilda. »

Hermione fut horrifiée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont bien. Écoute moi bien ! Tu n'as strictement rien à te reprocher. Si tu es ici, c'est parce qu'Aragorn, l'homme que tu as rencontré, pouvait te guérir. Et lui seul pouvait le faire. En tant que Roi du Gondor, il possède un savoir et une magie immense. Je dois t'avouer que si ce n'avait pas été toi, jamais je ne l'aurais dérangé. »

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant. Elle avait agressé Harry et Ron. Et si tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans son souvenir était vrai, elle avait quasiment tué Méthilda. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle aurait presque préféré que Néris la laisse en Angleterre. Qu'elle perde la tête. Pour ne plus se souvenir, pour ne pas voir les regards accusateurs.

« Ils savent ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Seuls Harry et certains professeurs de Poudlard sont au courant. Autant pour protéger la vérité sur les deux mondes que pour retrouver celui qui a fait ça.

-Mais alors tout le monde croit que…

-Que tu es coupable. Je suis désolé. »

Hermione parvint à retenir ses larmes. Elle s'en voulait à mort de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais en plus tout le monde la croyait folle. Ron et Méthilda devaient la haïr. Malefoy devait se faire une joie de la rabaisser et de l'insulter devant ses amis qui eux, ne pouvaient démentir. Heureusement, Harry connaissait la vérité. Il lui restait -peut-être- encore un ami.

« Mes parents ?

-Je les ai avertis de ce qui est arrivé, sans entrer dans les détails. Tu pourras les voir bientôt, car maintenant que tu es guérie tu ne peux plus rester ici.

-Mais si je rentre, je me ferais arrêter, personne ne voudra me croire. »

La jeune fille était désemparée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes sur le point de démasquer le traître. Dès lors, la vérité sera rétablie, du moins en partie. Te rappelles-tu d'un détail étrange, quelques jours avant que cela se produise ? Quelqu'un qui t'a parlé, qui t'a suivi ? »

La jeune sorcière fouilla dans ses souvenirs en observant deux gardes échanger des paroles à voix basse en regardant dans leur direction.

« Non. Je ne crois pas… Oh, attends. Le jus de citrouille…

-Oui ?

-Le jour où Elicia a tenu tête à Rogue, j'ai failli m'étrangler avec un verre de jus de citrouille. Il avait un goût vraiment étrange. Mais je croyais que c'était tout le pichet qui était mauvais. »

Néris réfléchit quelques instants.

« Tu crois que ?

-Oui, c'est la meilleure explication, murmura-t-il. Tu te souviens de quelqu'un qui t'a parlé après ça ? Quelqu'un qui t'a dit des paroles étranges, où que tu ne connaissais pas ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé.

-Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?

-Presque deux semaines. Dans ton monde cela correspond à peu près à un mois. Ici le temps passe deux fois moins vite.

-Mais alors tu es vieux, s'exclama-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. »

Il éclata de rire devant la mine de la jeune fille.

« Le temps est une notion bien plus étrange que la magie. Que je sois ici ou la bas, j'ai toujours le même âge, celui que je parais. »

Tous les deux restèrent silencieux un moment. Hermione était totalement perdue. Sa seule pensée sensée était qu'elle avait attaqué Harry.

« Bien, finit par dire Néris, ça va être l'heure du repas. Aragorn t'a invitée à sa table, ce qui est un immense honneur. Je crois qu'il a des milliers de questions à te poser. »

Elle resta figée.

« Néris, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te mangera pas. Tu peux parler de tout. Les personnes qui seront présentes sont au courant de l'existence des passages. »

* * *

Voili voilà, on retrouvera Hermione en Terre du Milieu dans le chapitre suivant. Ceux qui ont lu cette fiction sur TWWO savent que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'elle y passe !

Une tite review ?


	25. Chapitre 23

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Mélissa. Merci à elle !

* * *

Chapitre 23

_À la table d'Elessar_

Hermione suivit le jeune sorcier qui franchit la dernière enceinte en passant sous une grande arche ouverte dans le mur. La jeune fille resta bouche bée devant l'épaisseur de la muraille. La porte était gardée par des soldats à l'armure étincelante, sur laquelle ils portaient le tablar à l'arbre blanc des Gardes de la Citadelle. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur une large place, où trônait une fontaine à l'eau claire. Non loin se trouvait un arbre blanc en pleine croissance. Il révélait déjà toute la magnificence qu'il atteindrait dans la force de l'âge, pâle réplique cependant de la splendeur de son ancêtre Telperion qui trônait jadis à Valinor, lorsque le monde était jeune.

Malgré ses appréhensions, Hermione tournait la tête dans tous les sens tellement ce qu'elle voyait était magnifique. Tout était blanc, étincelant. Au centre de la citadelle se dressait, majestueuse, la Tour d'Ecthelion, résidence des Intendants. Derrière était la Maison du Roi, imposant bâtiment qui brillait au soleil.

Néris se dirigea dans cette direction et Hermione comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait du palais d'Aragorn. Le jeune professeur échangea quelques mots avec les gardes et fit signe à son amie de le suivre à travers différents corridors, puis ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.  
La salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer était immense. Au fond, au sommet d'un escalier de plusieurs marches se trouvaient deux trônes, vides pour l'instant. D'imposantes colonnes de marbre noir soutenaient le plafond qui s'élevait à plus d'une dizaine de mètres.

À mi-chemin était dressée une grande table entourée de hauts fauteuils confortables. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes. Néris les salua les unes après les autres, puis se retourna vers la jeune sorcière, qui s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres de là, subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Approche. »

Elle sortit de sa contemplation et avança à petits pas, ses joues rougissant malgré elle. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi intimidée. Les regards posés sur elle exprimaient un mélange de curiosité et de bienveillance. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher d'éprouver un profond malaise.  
« Hermione, je te présente Faramir, fils de Denethor, premier capitaine du Gondor et prince de l'Ithilien. »  
Incapable de parler, le jeune fille s'inclina.  
« Bienvenue dans le royaume du Gondor. » répondit Faramir.  
Elle se releva et observa l'homme. Il était de grande stature, ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaule. Il avait un visage noble et l'air juste, presque une posture royale, car en lui coulait le sang presque pur de Núménor.

Néris présenta alors la femme qui était assise à coté du Capitaine. Belle, froide, elle semblait forte et déterminée. Elle se leva et dévisagea la jeune sorcière d'un air impassible, mais dénué de toute animosité. Ses yeux reflétait une immense curiosité.  
« Voici Eowyn, épouse de Faramir. »  
Les deux femmes se saluèrent poliment.  
« Le prince Imrahil de Dol Amroth. »  
Le prince se leva et s'inclina devant Hermione, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il était d'une beauté presque surnaturelle, et la jeune sorcière sentit ses joues s'empourprer encore un peu plus.  
« Elrohir, fils du Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe. »  
L'homme en face d'elle était le plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais vu. Il avait de long cheveux blonds pâles, ses oreilles sans lobe s'étiraient en pointe vers le haut. Lui aussi avait une beauté irréelle, mais il paraissait moins martial que le prince.  
« Bonjour, articula-t-elle.  
-Mae Govannen.  
-Bienvenue, lui souffla Néris.  
-Merci » répondit-elle.  
Elle ne put soutenir leur regard et baissa la tête, comme si ses pieds étaient devenus d'une importance vitale. Néris murmura quelques mots en Sindarin, qui firent sourire le fils d'Elrond. La gêne de la jeune sorcière semblait les amuser.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et une voix cria :  
« Le roi Aragorn et la reine Arwen, seigneurs du Gondor. »

L'homme qui avait rendu visite à Hermione s'avança, en compagnie de la plus belle femme que la sorcière ait jamais vue. Tous se levèrent et s'inclinèrent. La jeune fille, toujours aux cotés de Néris, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle finit par s'incliner à son tour. Le couple s'approcha d'elle. La jeune fille était encore penchée alors que tous s'étaient déjà relevés. Faramir et Néris ne purent réprimer un sourire. Aragorn lui prit l'épaule et la releva.

« Sois la bienvenue à la table du Gondor.  
-Merci, euh… »

C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un roi. Même dans ses rêves elle n'avait jamais imaginé ça. À part bien sûr quand elle était petite et qu'elle rêvait du prince charmant.

« Appelle-moi Aragorn.  
-Merci Aragorn », murmura-t-elle sans oser lever les yeux.  
Le roi inclina la tête, puis Arwen s'approcha à son tour.

« Que la lumière t'éclaire le cœur. Aujourd'hui tu prends place à la table du puissant roi Elessar. Ne sois pas intimidée, sois la bienvenue.  
-Merci. Je suis, euh, enchantée de vous rencontrer. »

Les convives prirent place autour de la table. Hermione se retrouva en face du roi. Elle fut un peu soulagée quand Néris s'assit à sa droite.

La jeune sorcière détailla discrètement ses hôtes tandis que des domestiques commençaient à servir. Elle n'arrivait pas à donner d'âge au roi. Malgré ses traits tirés par les épreuves et ses cheveux qui commençaient à grisonner, il lui semblait jeune, dans la force de l'âge, mais ses yeux, eux, étaient ceux d'un sage, d'un grand de ce monde qui voyait plus loin que tous les autres.

Arwen était une jeune femme, mais Hermione voyait dans son regard bien plus que ce qu'elle voyait dans le regard de son époux. Elle avait la sagesse de sa race que sa beauté lumineuse ne diminuait en rien. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en tresses savantes qui tombaient dans son dos. Elle allait cou et épaules nus, et sur sa poitrine reposaient plusieurs bijoux étincelants.

À son doigt était une bague, représentant deux serpents entrelacés, offerte comme gage d'amour -et de fianciailles- par Aragorn dans la lointaine Lothlorien. C'était l'anneau de Barahir, forgé dans les premiers âges du monde par les Noldor à Aman et donné à Barahir par Finrod Felagund. Hermione étudia longuement la bague, peut-être l'objet le plus ancien présent sur la Terre du Milieu, qui lui semblait pourtant étrangement familière. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'Arwen l'observait également, comme prise d'un doute soudain. Au bout d'un moment cependant, chacune reprirent ses esprits et tous se concentrèrent sur les odeurs alléchantes.

N'ayant rien avalé de solide depuis près de deux semaines, Hermione était très affamée. La table croulait sous les plats et les boissons. Certains légumes et viandes ne lui rappelaient rien de ce qu'elle connaissait, mais lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche. Elle fit de gros efforts pour se contrôler. Si elle avait été seule... elle ressemblerait maintenant à Ron lors d'un repas dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Elle garda cette image en tête pour parvenir à se contrôler, sans pouvoir réprimer un petit sourire. Le roi se servit alors et tous firent de même.

« Alors Hermione, parle-nous de ton monde. »

Tous avaient relevé la tête. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Arwen la fixait toujours. Hermione sentait bien le poids de son regard posé sur elle, mais lorsque la jeune sorcière tourna les yeux vers elle, la reine lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Confiante, elle commença alors à décrire l'Angleterre, puis Poudlard et son parc. Les convives semblaient envoûtés par son récit. Quand elle eut fini, Faramir et Aragorn lui posèrent une foule de questions, notamment sur Voldemort et la guerre qui se préparait. Qui avait commencé en fait. Cependant, la sorcière restait perplexe. Ils semblaient presque tous connaître le mage noir. Puis elle se souvint du rêve d'Harry. Néris et Voldemort se connaissaient, il y avait de grandes chances que le jeune chef de la Confrérie leur en ait déjà parlé. Elle se retint de poser des questions devant tout le monde, mais se promit d'interroger Néris dès qu'elle serait seule avec lui.

Lorsque les questions sur son monde furent moins nombreuses, elle tenta d'en poser sur la Terre du milieu et tous lui répondirent avec plaisir.

Malgré ses craintes, Hermione fut vite rassasiée. Les convives lui jetèrent un regard amusé puis continuèrent à manger tout en posant leurs questions. Néris, à coté d'elle, restait silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, Arwen lui posa une question et tous deux discutèrent en elfique. Hermione comprit qu'ils parlaient d'Elicia. Les invités l'encouragèrent à boire plusieurs breuvages, qui se révélèrent excellent, mais bientôt la tête commença à lui tourner.

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini, plusieurs serviteurs entrèrent et débarrassèrent la table. Ils amenèrent d'autres boissons et plusieurs gâteaux. Aragorn remplit un verre et le tendit à la jeune fille, visiblement gênée qu'un roi la serve. Encore une fois elle se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas. Cela aurait été le rêve le plus étrange qu'elle n'ait jamais fait. Elle porta la coupe à ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées. Puis elle fit prise d'une violente toux. Autour de la table, les rires fusèrent.

« Excuse moi, dit Aragorn d'un air contrit, j'aurais du te prévenir. »

La jeune fille reprit son souffle et parvint à sourire.

Néris se tourna vers le roi.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de la Comté ?  
-Oui. J'ai envoyé un messager à Frodon pour le prévenir de ce qui se prépare. Il est revenu hier avec la réponse du jeune Hobbit. Maître Gamegie est papa, et Merry et Pippin s'occupent de réorganiser les choses. J'ai malheureusement dû leur demander à tous de revenir. Du moins à Frodon, Sam et Pippin. Je suppose que Meriadoc rejoindra Eomer. Ils auront du mal à quitter la Comté une nouvelle fois, mais nous avons besoin d'eux. »

Autour d'eux les visages étaient soudain devenus graves.

« Comment se présente la guerre ? » demanda le jeune professeur.

Le roi se tourna vers Faramir. L'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait auparavant avait disparu. L'atmosphère était lourde, chargée de menaces.

« L'histoire se répète malheureusement. Les orcs commencent à harceler nos postes avancés sur l'Anduin aux abords de Cair Andros. Je suis sans nouvelle des hommes que j'ai envoyés à la Porte Noire. Et Minas Morgul est à nouveau occupée. »  
« Eomer est très préoccupé par la situation en Isengard, continua Aragorn. Comme l'a dit Faramir, l'histoire se répète. Pour l'instant, les assauts des Rohirrims et des Ents ont tous été repoussés. J'ai envoyé plusieurs centaines d'hommes pour les aider, mais il nous faut faire également face à la menace ici. Quand toutes nos forces seront réunies, nous essaierons de les chasser de Minas Morgul, et nous foncerons sur la porte Noire. S'ils nous en laissent le temps. »

Néris hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

« Prévenez-nous. Nous serons là. »

Le roi se leva et ses invités l'imitèrent.

« Jeune fille, je te souhaite un bon rétablissement et une longue vie. Je ne crois pas que nous nous reverrons un jour. Bonne chance. Mais si un jour tu reviens ici, saches que tu as un droit de passage à vie au royaume du Gondor.  
-Merci pour tout », bafouilla-t-elle.

Aragorn inclina la tête, lui sourit puis s'éloigna en compagnie d'Imrahil et de Faramir. Arwen s'approcha d'Hermione et lui prit la main. Elle glissa au creux de sa paume un collier elfique.

« Ceci te protègera. Prends bien soin de toi. La lumière nous attend au bout du tunnel, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Elle s'approcha et embrassa le front de la jeune sorcière puis elles se saluèrent et Néris prit Hermione par le bras. La reine le fixa quelques secondes et il finit par hocher la tête, comme s'il acquiesçait à quelque chose, puis ils sortirent.

Il conduisit son amie à l'extérieur. Elle avait toujours la tête qui lui tournait, mais l'air frais lui fit du bien.

« Je vais te reconduire à la Maison de Vie. Demain, Alméric, un sorcier de la Confrérie, viendra te chercher et te reconduira à Poudlard. Malheureusement, tu devras boire une potion de Sommeil car nul ne doit voir les Passages.  
-Attends Néris, répondit vivement la jeune fille en lui posant une main sur le bras. J'ai des questions à te poser... s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas dormir tout de suite. »

Le professeur acquiesça et les deux sorciers retournèrent sur la sixième muraille.

« Tu m'as dit que les personnes qui voyaient tout ceci subissaient un sortilège d'amnésie. Je vais devoir le subir moi aussi ? »

La jeune fille s'attendait à une réponse affirmative de Néris, suivie d'une explication, mais son ami resta silencieux un long moment. Son regard passa des plaines du Pelennor plongées maintenant dans le crépuscule à Hermione. Il semblait réfléchir intensément.

« Non... répondit-il finalement. Je crois... je crois qu'il est plus sage que tu gardes tout ça en tête... et je ne suis pas le seul. Bien entendu, tu dois me promettre de ne jamais révéler tout ce que tu as vu et entendu, pas même à Harry ou à tes parents.  
-D'accord, répondit-elle en soupirant. Les cours sont finis à Poudlard ?  
-Oui. Alméric te déposera à l'école et le professeur Dumbledore te conduira au Square Grimmaurd. »

Hermione sursauta et se tourna vivement vers son ami. Square Grimmaurd serait plein des membres de l'Ordre pour les vacances. Harry et Ron seraient là, Ginny serait là, et surtout la famille Weasley, qu'il faudrait convaincre de la vérité. La jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la réaction de Molly.

« Non, s'il te plait. Ils ne savent pas, je ne peux pas…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il leur expliquera tout. Et Harry se trouve là-bas. Il a vraiment besoin de toi Hermione.  
-Je sais. »

Mais elle avait l'air désemparé. Personne ne connaissait la vérité. Et même elle qui la connaissait s'en voulait à mort. Jamais ils ne lui pardonneraient ça.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta-t-il doucement.  
-Mais j'aimerais voir mes parents aussi », tenta-t-elle en désespoir de cause. Jamais plus elle n'oserait croiser le regard d'Harry ou de Ron.

« Ils viendront te rejoindre. Ne pense pas à ça. Tout ira bien. »  
Elle n'en était pas du tout convaincue, mais elle préféra abandonner. De toutes façons, elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

« C'était une belle soirée, dit Néris pour rompre le silence. Je crois que tu as beaucoup plu à Aragorn et à Arwen.  
-À propos d'Arwen, et de l'autre personne qui…  
-Elrohir. Ils sont frère et sœur. Ce sont des elfes.  
-Vous avez l'air préoccupé par la guerre.  
-Oui. La dernière fois nous avons vécu grâce au courage de deux jeunes Hobbits –semi-hommes. Cette fois, nous n'avons plus les mêmes atouts. Ce sera difficile, très difficile de les battre. Surtout si Jedusor vient les aider.  
-Voldemort ? Il est au courant ?  
-Oui. Avant sa disparition il venait déjà ici. Les gens lui faisaient confiance, et il avait le soutien d'un mage dont nous n'aurions jamais imaginé qu'il puisse nous trahir. Et malheureusement tous les deux l'ont fait. Cet été, quand il a disparu, il est revenu ici. Il a renoué les liens avec ses anciens « amis ». »

Néris resta silencieux un instant, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de quelque chose.

« Hermione, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, tu as compris ce qui se passe entre Harry et toi ?  
-Je crois. J'ai pris la place de Sirius ?  
-Oui. Je vais te révéler quelque chose, personne ne doit être au courant, mais je préfère que tu le saches.  
« La seconde prophétie, celle qui concerne Méthilda, elle a été faite car Voldemort était ici. Le contenu parlait explicitement de ce monde. Nous n'avons toujours pas compris pourquoi. Cependant, cette jeune fille a un lien certain avec la terre du milieu. »

Hermione était étonnée, mais finalement c'était assez logique.

« Bien, maintenant au lit. Je vous rejoindrai au Square Grimmaurd demain soir. »

Il la ramena dans sa chambre de la maison de vie et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Mais Hermione ne pu trouver le sommeil. La journée était une des deux les plus étranges de sa vie. La première était le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était sorcière. Les dernières heures avaient été riches en émotion. La dernière pensée qu'elle eut avant de sombrer enfin était la réaction des membres de l'Ordre quand il la reverrait. Et celle d'Harry.

* * *

Un commentaire ? Une question ? Des critiques ? Touche "Review" !


End file.
